


Blanco y Negro

by NerudaSwing



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Duality, Infanticide, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rejection, Violence, fear of loneliness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerudaSwing/pseuds/NerudaSwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En una dimensión paralela, Obsidia, hay un joven príncipe inseguro de su identidad. Un hombre viene a tomar lo que es suyo, y ese joven príncipe, lo tiene encerrado dentro de sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CARTA I

CARTA DEL HIJO DE THURKA A LOS HERMANOS OBSIDIANOS

OBSIDIA: Mundo de tierra negra y arena lila. Dimensión paralela de la Tierra. Fue afectado por dos Destructores, el Destructor de Estrellas y el Destructor de Tormentas y creado por Caos.

DESTRUCTORES/ZARAZA: Fuerzas gemelas, nacidas del Caos que creó Todo. Tienen nombre, pero nadie los conoce, sólo Zaraza, la profetiza, los sabe, y así ella vivió para siempre en el corazón de los mortales. Zaraza dijo antes de ser quemada viva al ser considerada loca, a su hermana Thurka, que las fuerzas con las que ella soñaba eran destructivas e irrepetibles al ser concebidas asexualmente por el Caos, Madre de Todo.

DESTRUCTOR DE TORMENTAS: Un Destructor dividió el cielo por la mitad y ahí, sin testigos, besó a la tierra de Obsidia y la volvió eternamente fértil, ninguna maleza prosperaría y nació la vida. Las Tormentas que causó Caos en ese planeta se disiparon, se creó el Luto. El Luto eterno a la obra de Caos. El Destructor de Tormentas es ciego y nunca pudo ver ni a Caos, ni a su gemelo ni a su obra. Zaraza dijo que éste tenía alas moradas traslúcidas que pintaron todo el cielo azul y resaltaban las estrellas del Eterno Vacío, y se reflejaron en la blanca y virgen arena, fue tanto el esplendor del sol ese verano que ese color leve se imprimió en las arenas. Cuando la vida se plantó, el Destructor, con su fino oído, oyó a la tierra azabache temblar.

DESTRUCTOR DE ESTRELLAS: Salió del corazón de Obsidia y trepó la tierra hasta alcanzar el aire y ver a su gemelo, fue a confrontarlo y reclamar a Obsidia como suya. Este Destructor le dijo a su gemelo, que Caos, Madre de Todo, les dio el Eterno Vacío para gobernar y hacer lo que quisieran con él, así que le recomendó que se buscara otro lugar para crear vida. El Destructor de Tormentas, con la venda permanente que cubría sus ojos le contestó; “Despierta de las tormentas, y vive conmigo”. Esto se conoce como el Despertar. El Destructor de Estrellas, colérico, miró las coloridas alas de su gemelo, y saltando de la tierra, le arrancó una con los dientes, y al caer esta, las estrellas que se veían, se ocultaron tras el turquesa del cielo, y así las estrellas no se vieron más, se hizo el Día, la Noche que hizo nacer esa mitad del Planeta, murió. El Destructor de Estrellas arrastró a su gemelo hacia las aguas, y allí se ahogaron, dejando el cielo rasgado por la mitad, una mitad con estrellas y la otra sin estas. El ala caída del Destructor de Tormentas se pudrió y de ahí nació todo lo que perece.


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un sol sin culpa.

-Mi señor, la comida está servida.-. Dijo Aleksa entreabriendo la puerta luego de tocarla. Francis miraba la ventana gigante que tenía a su derecha la cual mostraba un cielo sin nubes y un sol sin culpa. Francis era un muchacho joven, de 27 años, con el pelo corto, marrón y ondulado. Muchas personas decían que Sharon, la madre de Francis, aun después de haber muerto, vivía, puesto que los ojos de Francis eran exactos a los de ella. Francis la adoraba, él mismo decía que ella era la mujer de su vida, pero luego de que ella muriera sería su hermana Raven la que ocuparía ese puesto.

Raven discutía mucho con Francis, -¿Por qué niegas tu nombre?, ¿Es que ser Charles te da vergüenza?, ¡Francis es tu segundo nombre, nadie te ha llamado nunca así, ¿qué te pasa?, ¡ridículo!-. Y si bien peleaban a menudo, ellos se querían como los hermanos que eran. Charles nunca le explicó a alguien la razón del porqué de Francis. Charles Francis Xavier. Sencillo y muy común. El apellido era lo único que resaltaba, y si pudiese, también negaría el apellido. Se odiaba mucho. El recelo que le tenía a su padre era inmenso, muchos consejeros le dijeron que olvidase el pasado, Raven decía que dejara zarpar esos barcos, pero Charles sabía que la bahía que era su mente siempre estaría repleta de las memorias que aguijoneaban y pisoteaban su frágil costa. Pero cada vez que un agujero se hacía en la arena, Charles se tenía asco, y dejaba el tema por la mitad.

Charles no conocía a Charles, pero Francis, Francis no conocía a nadie. Nadie lo llamaba Francis y Francis era ajeno a lo que le pasaba. Se repetía eso hasta calmarse. El sentido de las palabras y mantras que circulaban en su mente perdían sentido. El odio era bueno y salvador, era bueno porque destruía cualquier esperanza de volverse a ilusionar y lo salvaba de ser la burla de su padre. Raven no entendería este intrincado laberinto, pues ni él mismo lo entendía de verdad. Decidió entonces agradecerle a Aleksa, su mucama, y esperar a que ella se retirara.

Cuando Aleksa se retiró vestida con su uniforme, un vestido azul claro con mangas cortas y que terminaba en medio de las rodillas, Francis empezó a arreglar su cama, a doblar las sábanas color crema, se cambió de ropa y se puso una blusa larga azul oscuro que tenía en los bordes un tejido complicado del mismo color, se abrochó los pantalones blancos de tela y se puso unas zapatillas negras, simples y sin adornos. Se miró en el espejo manchado que tenía al lado de su cama y se peinó el cabello. Salió y bajó al comedor. Estaba Raven con un vestido rosado claro y con su cabello rubio en un moño y más nadie, porque los sirvientes estaban terminando de cocinar y su padre nunca comía con ellos.

-Buen luto, Charles. Siéntate al frente que te tengo que contar algo y de paso, hoy hay guisado y está divino.- Francis se sienta en frente de ella, ignorando el hecho de que ella nunca reconocería a Francis como ser independiente. Francis estaba de acuerdo a pesar de todo ya que Raven siempre sería esa persona incondicional en su vida. Francis se sienta enfrente de ella a esperar la comida. -Papá hizo una tremenda estupidez, Charles. Provocó al rey…- Llegaron los sirvientes con la comida humeante, Aleksa estaba ahí, sirviéndole la comida a Raven, y Gestalt le servía a Francis. -Muchas gracias, Gestalt.- Dijo Francis sonriendo cordialmente.

Cuando todos se fueron Raven continuó con la boca llena de comida: -El Rey Erik está enfadado con papá, Charles. Papá se burló de él.- -¿Qué quieres que haga, Raven?, ¿Quién no está molesto con el viejo?- Dijo Charles antes de tomar vino. -Quiero que sepas que se rumora que habrá una guerra. Quiero que estés preparado, porque yo me iré hoy mismo a donde la tía Jean y sabes que eso queda campo adentro, pero también sabes que ella y tu…- -No nos llevamos bien.- Terminó Charles viendo a Raven. Raven asintió mirándole de vuelta y continuó: -Como estarás solo aquí Charles, te he dejado bajo tu cama un pequeño saco rojo de terciopelo, adentro de él hay cinco monedas de oro, con ellas podrás rentar en un hostal decente 3 años de estadía, no te doy más porque he estado en guerras, y entre menos lleves encima, mejor.- Dijo mordiendo un pan y tomando jugo de durazno.

Charles sabía que nunca las usaría, y Raven recibía cinco monedas de oro al año por ser la próxima heredera de la Casa de Xavier, así que le dio bastante dinero. Las monedas de oro compraban buenas viviendas y tierras, eran las monedas que superaban a las de cobre, estaño y plata. -Muchas gracias, hermana. Pero no creo que las necesite.- Replicó limpiándose la boca con un trapo de seda que tenía a la derecha del plato blanco con bordes amarillos.

-Y ojalá no las necesites.- Cortó Raven, terminándose el jugo de durazno de una sola vez.


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolas.

-Aguanté bastante la risa, Erik. Tienes que admitir que el viejo tiene bolas.- Dijo entre risas Hank montando a Bestia, su albino corcel. Ambos cabalgaban todo el camino hasta El Valle Blanco, el único sitio de Obsidia en el cual la tierra no era negra, en donde había caído hace milenios, el ala del Destructor de Tormentas.

-Tener bolas no lo va a salvar. Ese hombre es esclavo de lo que sale de su boca. Haber nacido en las Tierras Blancas no me hace inferior, uno no vive de lo fértil, uno sobrevive en la nieve que no se derrite. Si él no sabe, se lo haré saber.- Replicó Erik con el viento en la cara, montando a Magnus, el caballo negro carbón que le había regalado su padre hace tiempo.

-Creo que te lo estás tomando muy en serio, Erik. Sólo te dijo que el Beso del Destructor de Tormentas no tocó tu cabeza, gran cosa, me han dicho cosas peores.- Dijo desacelerando el paso, y así bajándose de Bestia. Se dirige entonces a bajarse los pantalones. Erik para a Magnus. Se peina la larga melena de lado y procede a tejerse una trenza. Sólo el Rey del Valle Blanco podía tener el cabello largo entre los hombres. Simbolizaba cuánto tiempo tenía aquel hombre antes de finalizar el reinado de Los Que Nacen Entre La Nieve Perpetua.

-Me dijo bruto e ignorante frente a los otros Reinos, Hank. ¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome?- Preguntó Erik tejiendo el final de la trenza. -Demuéstrale que el Destructor mismo vive en ti. Recuerda destruir las tormentas que te pongan en el camino, amigo.- Respondió Hank al terminar de orinar en la hierba blanca.

-¿Golpe de Hierro y luego me quedo con la Casa de Xavier?- Propuso Erik sin pensarlo mucho, sabía que sería fácil puesto que no era secreto para nadie que Xavier tenía estrategas entrenados con jugadas del siglo pasado. Casi le molestaba la facilidad del asunto.

Hank se montó en su caballo y riendo le dijo:-No lo pudiese haber dicho mejor.-


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles y Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agregar que Las Cartas, son explicaciones del mundo Obsidia. Serán dos en total. Muchas gracias por leer!

Francis no creía en lo que le decía Raven, hacer una guerra quedaba fuera de lugar, Shaw el encargado de dirigir las tropas estaba desafinado para las nuevas invenciones que se habían creado para la época, la Casa de Xavier perdería, sus riquezas serían saqueadas por los de las Tierras Blancas, sus mujeres serían violadas y cosas peores. Se hablaba muy mal de aquellos que vinieran de las Tierras Infértiles, se decía que el Destructor de Estrellas les había quebrantado el alma, que Caos dominaba sus decisiones, que…

-Mi señor Francis, su hermana lo espera en el establo.- Interfirió Pan, el hijo de Aleksa, el cual se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta de madera de su cuarto. Pan tenía 10 años, tenía los ojos marrones, cabello negro y liso recién cortado y piel morena clara. Pan estudiaba con Francis todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes en el patio trasero donde se ubicaba el jardín de jazmines. Pan siempre andaba vestido con una blusa blanca y un pantalón negro. Andaba descalzo, algo que Aleksa había tratado de corregir incontables veces, pero ni a Francis ni a Raven les importaba. Francis le agradeció, Pan cerró la puerta, Francis salió de la escena.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo.-Dijo Raven terminando de atarse su trenza y luego llevándosela hacia arriba, haciéndola girar en un moño que aseguraría con un palo delgado y negro que le había regalado Francis en su onomástico 19. Raven tenía 30 años, aún era joven, estaba casada con su primo Pietro, lo cual era normal en el linaje Xavier, Raven heredaría el trono de la casa al ser mayor que Francis, el género de la cabeza que yaciera bajo la corona no importaba, a Francis no le molestaba ya que Raven era sabia y justa, era una persona con perspectiva fresca, leía mucho y hablaba nueve dialectos.

-Pensé que todavía te estabas bañando.-Rio Francis.- ¿Exactamente que harás en la Casa de Grey, Raven? Quédate conmigo, me voy a aburrir bastante.-Dijo rogándole levemente a su hermana. -Padre me mandó a hacer tres conferencias y a firmar y revisar diversos tratados con Las Islas Amatistas, lo de siempre. En la casa de la tía dejaré mis cosas, me alojaré por una semana y luego partiré con una flota de Grey a las Islas, espero tardar máximo de tres a cinco meses, si el viento sopla a mi favor. Charles, tienes mi biblioteca, puedes pasar a mi cuarto cuando quieras… Charles es en serio, necesito que estés atento con cualquier aviso de guerra o Golpes de Hierro, escríbeme si necesitas irte a la Casa de Grey, ahí te estará esperando una flota para que te vayas conmigo. No pienso dejarte atrás, hermano.-Dijo Raven ensillando a Mística, su yegua color arena con pecho blanco.

-Raven… Está bien, estaré atento. Te lo prometo. Gracias por cuidar de mí y pensar en mí. Te escribiré a menudo. Encontraré con qué distraerme.- Francis la miró con atención, su armadura hecha a la medida era de un metal azul que resaltaba sus fuertes brazos y delicado cuello. Qué buen recuerdo sería aquel, su hermana, poderosa, una diosa, algo que Francis desconocía, pero al mirarla, todo se callaba, todo terminaba. -Si no lo haces, no cuentes con que te traiga los pasteles de mora agria que tanto te gustan, imbécil. Escríbeme. La vida de burócrata no me favorece, honestamente. Cómo extraño las guerras, necesito emoción, tú sabes.- Culminó Raven al sobar la melena de Mística.

-Viaja con cautela, no quiero escuchar que te despertaste a mitad del camino.-Dijo Francis recostándose del marco de madera de la puerta de la Casa. -Le diré a la tía que mandaste saludos y bendiciones.- Dijo riéndose y partiendo hacia el fin del horizonte.

-¡Serás perra!- Gritó carcajeándose Francis. Raven no despertaría, despertar para ella era imposible, despertar sería el final de sus aventuras. Francis no quería que ella llegase a su Despertar nunca. Él quería que ella viviese para siempre.

-Mi señor.-Irrumpió Pan.-El señor Kurt lo llama.-Francis rodó los ojos de una manera exorbitante. -Muchas gracias, Pan. Pan, ¿has estudiado las sumas y restas de diez dígitos?, recuerda que mañana te haré la prueba para pasar a los múltiplos.- Miró a Pan con ojos tranquilos y compasivos.

-Claro, señor Char-Francis, estoy casi listo. Hoy terminaré de practicar.- Dijo asintiendo un poco nervioso por haberse equivocado de nombre. -Bien, Pan. Ahora ve a calzarte, si tu mamá te encuentra así te dará una paliza.- Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Francis cruzó el establo, llegó a la cocina, pidió un vaso con agua, lo bebió y se lo devolvió a Gestalt, avanzó hacia el gran salón, casi se resbala por el piso recién pulido y subió las escaleras de marfil. Cruzó hacia a la izquierda, y en la segunda puerta, tocó dos veces.

-Pasa, Charles.- Le dijo la voz de su padre a través de la puerta. Charles así lo hizo. La luz de la ventana derecha era escandalosa, el sol golpeaba fuertemente la habitación, las paredes blancas, al igual que los retratos viejos sufrían en silencio. Su padre tenía 65 años, casi nunca salía de esta habitación, su estación de trabajo. -¿Qué querías?- Preguntó Francis sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. -Raven se fue a la casa de mi cuñada, y no volverá por un buen tiempo. Si Raven despierta, quedas tú como heredero. Te aconsejo que empieces a instruirte con Sebastian Shaw mañana a las seis de la tarde para aprender las artes del campo de batalla. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.- Respondió Kurt de la Casa de Xavier sin levantar la mirada para ver a su hijo. Fue una orden monótona y sin vida, pero llena de significado.

-Raven no despertará, Raven es la mejor guerrera que he visto en mi vida, ella volverá para continuar con…-

-Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.- Interrumpió tajante su padre. Francis salió del salón sin mirar atrás. Estaba furioso. ¿Raven fue a una misión suicida acaso? Fue a hacer puro papeleo, ver a los líderes, visitar a la tía Jean, más nada. Raven nunca miente. Qué amor le tenía Kurt a sus hijos. Francis no veía a Shaw desde que tenía 17, y aún recuerda lo sádico que era aquel señor. Siempre mirándolo lascivamente, complementando su belleza. Asco. Puto asco. Shaw seguía ahí porque su padre lo quería así, porque se habían criado juntos y habían luchado hace años atrás.

Pero Raven siempre ha dicho, y Raven nunca miente: -Shaw peleaba bien con hombres antiguos, con hombres que leían primero y luego peleaban, pero ahora nadie lee, ahora todo el mundo siente.- Francis le decía que ella siempre andaba leyendo también, y ella respondía: -Hay que saber de dónde vienes para defenderlo, y si bien eso es verdad hermano, le dije a Shaw que leyera libros nuevos que le ayudarían a vencer la nueva ignorancia que se ha vuelto tan cosmopolita, pero él nunca me escucha, me dice que soy una mujer mal ubicada. Papá nunca lo quiere reconocer tampoco, pero son estos libros los que me han ayudado a entender la era que nos toca vivir…- Raven sería joven y todo, pero esa mujer era completa y madura. Era tierna con Charles, Pan y Pietro, era muy habilidosa en la cocina y le había enseñado a Charles cómo pelear con dos espadas y a hablar al menos dos dialectos comunes en el sur de Obsidia.

Así que sí, ver a Shaw sería perder el tiempo y arriesgarse a ser víctima de miradas punzantes de un hombre de 50 años. Francis tenía mucho en qué pensar, estaba preocupado por el destino de su hermana, ponía en duda la posibilidad de una guerra pero aun la idea flotaba por ahí, en dos días Francis cumpliría 28 años y no quería celebrarlo sin Raven, se veía enfrente de Shaw deseando estar en otro lugar, así que para calmarse estando en su cuarto, se dirigió a su pequeño escritorio, y buscó una hoja para redactar los ejercicios de la prueba de mañana de Pan. Pensaba en poner seis ejercicios difíciles y cuatro fáciles, así que agarró una pluma y se puso a escribir los dígitos. Pasaron dos horas, La Noche marcó el cielo y Francis se sorprendió así mismo puesto que las eventualidades de ese día lo habían hecho olvidarse de ver el atardecer, cosa que le fascinaba.

Terminó de escribir en el papel, bajó la pluma y dejó que el papel se secara durante La Noche. La Casa de Xavier era famosa por tener diversas historias, historias que le contaban a los niños y a los campesinos para evitar que salieran a tales horas, una de esas historias era la de Los Techos Blancos. Todos los techos de la Casa de Xavier y del pueblo adyacente “Zafiria”, eran azul oscuro, un día, las Tierras Infértiles arderían por un incendio natural, y en ese incendio, todos los Infértiles morirían y sus cenizas volarían por el cielo, viajando por toda Obsidia, al llegar a Zafiria, la tierra negra se combinaría con estas cenizas, y los frutos morirían con el tiempo, las cosechas caerían y los techos se colorearían de blanco marcando el fin del beso del Destructor de Tormentas. Los niños serían devorados por sus padres y sus padres serían devorados por los lobos y la interminable culpa y angustia. Sería el Despertar de toda Zafiria, y eventualmente, Obsidia. Aquel ser humano que saliera a altas horas de la noche, convocaría la furia de Caos y sería la ciudad de ese humano la primera en ser despertada.

Era absurdo si le preguntaban a Francis. Nada de eso tenía sentido. Había otros cuentos que relataban cosas imposibles. Pero cultura es cultura, decía Raven. Francis se aventuró a la cama, la desatendió, se despojó de sus ropas, fue a su armario a buscar ropas y encontró un camisón grande color azul claro y así se fue a dormir. Soñó con monstruos, monstruos invisibles que nacían de las esquinas de su cuarto.

Francis no podía oírlos, ya que él no conocía nada, sólo Charles, ese ser que era ciego ante su propio reflejo, era el que podía escuchar las murmuraciones, los suspiros, los susurros. Eran ecuaciones, números irracionales, números que seguían a un patrón, ese patrón decía algo, ese algo era un mensaje, era algo que le causaba escozor en la oreja, Charles estaba aún en su cama, pero nadie se callaba, nadie silenciaba sus pensamientos e intenciones. Entre el mar de secretos, logró discernir fragmentos de oraciones: -Destructor, mañana, Raven, Pan, Shaw.- Y los números volvieron a nacer en los susurros.

-Mi señor, Mi señor, por favor, deprisa.- Era la voz de una esquina. Charles abrió los ojos y era la cara de Gestalt la que lo estaba llamando. -Gestalt, ¿qué pasa?- Dice Francis abriendo poco a poco los ojos. -Señor, hay un Golpe de Hierro ahora mismo, aquí en Zafiria, necesitamos que se retire a la Casa de Grey.-Dijo Gestalt con falta de aliento pero con una profesionalidad palpable. -¿Y Kurt?- Preguntó Francis mientras buscaba la bolsa roja bajo su cama. -Fue a reunirse con el señor Shaw a organizar las tropas.- Respondió Gestalt. Buscó un pantalón, se quitó el camisón y…

-Mi señor, apúrese.- Se oían los jarrones quebrarse y a las mujeres gritar. Francis se fue solamente con un pantalón y en el bolsillo metió la bolsa, se oían las cenizas de las casa de los pueblos arder, si bien Francis no se esperaba una guerra, un Golpe de Hierro lo agarró desprevenido, y así, descalzo, corrió tras Gestalt, bajando las escaleras escondidas, hechas de piedra negra común y no de mármol como las otras, se dirigió al corredor oculto que conecta la Casa con el terminal de caballos más cercano. –Gestalt, ¿qué será de ti?-Preguntó entre jadeos el joven y Gestalt sólo respondió: -Yo estaré bien, guarde silencio, por favor.-

Francis siguió: -¿Y Pan?-. Gestalt no respondió y continuó hasta llegar a una puerta que no era la del final, sino una de las miles que habían a los costados del túnel: -Gestalt, por favor, ¿a dónde vamos?-. Gestalt, ajetreado, respondió: -Este es un camino más corto, Mi señor.- Francis y Raven habían estudiado el mapa de estos túneles con anterioridad, pero Francis, no se sabía todos los cincuenta túneles, sólo los primeros veinte, así que no le quedó otra opción que seguir al sirviente. Al cruzar la puerta, había escaleras que ascendían, las cruzaron y al final de estas escaleras, había una puerta, y al abrirla, estaba la cocina de la Casa. -Gestalt, ¿por qué estamos en la cocina?-

Francis estaba estupefacto, puesto que no creía que Gestalt no lo llevara adonde lo había prometido llevar. Gestalt lo condujo hasta el comedor y ahí estaban todos los sirvientes sentados en la Gran Mesa, estaban Pan, Aleksa, la señora Ana (la cocinera), el señor Gastón (el jardinero), la hija de la señora Ana, Flor (la que fregaba los platos y cubiertos sucios), y Francis no logró a ver a más sirvientes ya que la mesa es gigante. Eso, más el miedo y la incertidumbre, nublaban su vista. Gestalt se dirigió a su asiento en la mesa, en una silla que estaba vacía, y como todos, bajó la mirada.

Francis no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Francis estaba tan anonadado que no sintió la presencia que se le acercaba por detrás que le susurró: -Buenas, buenas- Era una voz masculina y profunda que nunca había oído en su vida. Francis frunció el ceño y valientemente, se dio la vuelta, era un hombre alto, con tez clara, ojos azules, con un pantalón marrón hecho de remates de piel y el cabello en una trenza suelta. Francis había escuchado historias de los Infértiles, que no usaban camisa por la sequía de la tierra y el calor que hacía allá en el Valle Blanco, y que el rey era el único hombre que podía portar una larga melena.

Éste era el rey que Raven decía. El rey Erik. -¿Qué está pasando, qué te detiene?, sé que eres tú, el que ha golpeado con hierro mi tierra, mátame.- Emuló Francis a Raven. Al único ejemplo de valentía que conocía. -Tan pequeño y tan valeroso, nada como tu padre. Tu padre ni dio pelea, ¿verdad, Hank?- Habló alto Erik, y atrás apareció un joven con el pelo corto y con las mismas prendas, sus zapatos estaban llenos de tierra blanca, al igual que los de Erik.

-No fue difícil de matar.- alzó el brazo izquierdo y se encontraba la cabeza de Kurt. Francis mentiría si dijese que no se sorprendió. Parpadeó lenta pero fuertemente dos veces. Erik y Hank lo miraban intensamente, y atrás se escuchaba el desastre que causaban los otros Infértiles.

-Me sorprende que lo hayas alcanzado. Me lo imaginaba huyendo a Verdicia.- Dijo fríamente Francis. Erik rio bajo y le dijo a Francis: -Eso significa que tú eres el heredero automático.- Francis ladeó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que los Infértiles no conocían a su hermana. Siguió el juego, si lo mataban a él, la Casa de Xavier seguiría intacta.

-En efecto, Infértil. ¿Cómo hacemos?- Dijo Francis agarrando una cadera y poniendo una cara estoica. Si iba a morir hoy, sería como Raven lo haría, como un campeón. -Hank, ¿qué hacemos con los hijos mayores de los enemigos?- Inquirió Erik sin dejar de mirar a Francis.

 

-Nos los comemos en la cama.- Hank carcajeó desmesuradamente, le tocó el hombro a Erik y se retiró a reunirse con sus amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo es la segunda carta. Es la última


	5. CARTA II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ÚLTIMA CARTA DEL LINAJE DE THURKA!

CARTA DEL TATARANIETO DEL HIJO DE THURKA A LOS HERMANOS DE OBSIDIA

Yo, Aleth, soy funcionario de la Suprema Corte de Historia de Obsidia, y designaré a continuación las divisiones de la misma. Toda tierra deberá de tener una Casa correspondiente, estas Casas están compuestas por los hombres y mujeres que creyeron en la palabra de la Profetisa. Todos los campesinos deberán de cultivar un fruto, de no ser posible, se buscará otro trabajo útil para realizar.

VERDICIA: Donde se dan todas las verduras y crecen los árboles de hojas azules. Fue donde se posaron los labios del Destructor de Tormentas por primera vez. Población campesina y herrera. CASA: Casa de Grey.

ZAFIRIA: Donde la tierra es más oscura y crecen los jazmines y fresas. Queda al oeste de Verdicia. Población carpintera y campesina. CASA: Casa de Xavier.

VALLE BLANCO: Queda al oeste de Zafiria. Tiene la forma del ala del Destructor de Tormentas, ya que fue allí donde aterrizó en el Despertar. Tiene tierra blanca, infértil, sólo nacen troncos altísimos de color blanco. Población cazadora y campesina. CASA: Reinado de Los Que Nacen Entre La Nieve Perpetua.

KARAS: Queda al este de Verdicia. Es el lugar donde se hacen todas las operaciones religiosas que emanan de la Orden de Zaraza. Población dedicada a la repartición de la palabra de Zaraza y a la adoración de los Destructores. CASA: Orden de Zaraza. Karas es la capital.

TERRENOS DEL SUR: Son tierras no limitadas geopolíticamente, ya que sus acciones diplomáticas de reducen a la guerra perpetua entre pueblos sureños y diferencias culturales endógenas. Karas les ha impuesto una Casa: Casa de Frost. La Casa de Frost ha logrado tranquilizar muchos conflictos que han surgido en el sur. La Casa asegura que hay tres bandas influyentes: Los Radu, Los Chitara y Los Pardos. Población agricultora y salvaje.

ISLAS AMATISTAS: Queda al Noreste de Verdicia. Son un archipiélago que consta de cuatro islas: Isla de la Paz, Isla Templanza, Isla Thurka e Isla Domus. Todas estas islas tienen arena color lila, de allí el nombre Amatista. El archipiélago tiene forma de espiral. Estas islas no tendrán Casa, son independientes, en cierto sentido, de las políticas manejadas en Obsidia.

  * ISLA DE LA PAZ: Es la isla más cercana a Verdicia. Población minera y dónde se guarda el puerto más importante de Obsidia, Puerto Ankor, dónde llegan las cargas más importantes que se distribuirán por toda Obsidia y también se llevan a cabo las funciones diplomáticas.
  * ISLA TEMPLANZA: Es la segunda isla que forma el Archipiélago, Isla Templanza está comunicada con Isla Domus, la cuarta isla, mediante un camino de arena cubierto con un nivel muy superficial de agua, el camino es estrecho y muy peligroso, de noche lo cubre la marea y no se puede cruzar. En Isla Templanza se encuentran las distribuidoras más importantes de cocos y plátanos. Población agricultora y campesina.
  * ISLA THURKA: Se dice que es la tercera isla porque está ubicada al este del camino de agua entre Templanza y Domus. Isla Thurka está encargada de todas las atracciones turísticas de Obsidia, también se encuentran los mejores centros de educación. Población pesquera, estudiantil, mercaderes y campesinos.
  * ISLA DOMUS: Es la cuarta Isla, ahí la arena es más clara que las demás. Está casi deshabitada al estar casi dominada por los “Testigos Invisibles”, nativos que aseguran haber visto la pelea entre los Destructores en la superficie del mar antes de que se ahogasen. Son considerados herejes al retar la palabra de La Profetisa, ya que ella dijo que no habían testigos cuando el Destructor de Tormentas besó la tierra. Tiene el pulmón vegetal más grande del mundo y está repleto de especímenes desconocidos. Población de ocupación desconocida.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continúa la trama en el siguiente capítulo...
> 
> Por favor, necesito comentarios para saber como voy yendo!


	6. IV

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Erik.

-Mi nombre es Francis Xavier, heredero de la Ca...- Pero Erik interrumpió:

-Sé que eres el heredero de la Casa, Francis. Los Infértiles no estamos con eso de los títulos, te pregunté tu nombre, más nada.- Erik se acercó y Francis retrocedió. Por la cabeza de Francis pasaron tantas cosas; las amenazas que tuvieron que ser soportadas por los sirvientes de la Casa, Gestalt y su inesperada traición, en cuánto tiempo se tardaría Raven en enterarse de esto, a cuántas personas habrían matado en este Golpe; pero lo que impacientaba a Francis era lo que pasaría con él al final de esa noche.

El joven príncipe recordó que cargaba las monedas encima, y pensó en escapar por el túnel que cruzó con Gestalt en la cocina, él era ágil después de todo, pero Francis sabía que Erik mucho más alto y fuerte que él, así que escogió no decir nada de las monedas y dejarse llevar por el Infértil.

Erik alcanzó a tocarle el brazo derecho, bajó a la oreja de Francis y le susurró:-¿No tienes frío, príncipe?- Rio un poco al final. Francis estaba colérico, así que movió el brazo, frunció el ceño y le dijo: -Yo aguanto más que tú, gracias.- Y retrocedió un paso.

Erik iba a dar un paso cuando de repente, Pan tosió. Ambos, rey y príncipe, voltearon sus testas a ver al infante. -¿Cómo te llamas, niño?- Inquirió en voz alta el Infértil.

-Me llamo Pan, señor.- Dijo Pan con voz baja y mirando a la Gran Mesa.

-¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación toser cuando un Rey está hablando?- Preguntó Erik con tono de regaño aunque realmente no lo estuviese. Sabía que el niño estaba involucrado con Francis, ya que anteriormente, cuando los sirvientes estaban siendo reunidos en la Gran Mesa, el niño le había preguntado a otra sirvienta si un tal Francis bajaría a explicarles lo que estaba pasando.

Antes de que Pan respondiese, Francis lo hizo por él: -A los niños en Zafiria se les dirige con más respeto que a un Rey.- Dijo Francis cruzando los brazos, desafiando a Erik.

-¿Y por qué harían tal estupidez los Zafirios?- Postró Erik.

-Porque todos los hombres han sido niños y los niños son inocentes de lo que el hombre será.- Explicó Francis tranquilamente.

-Es por eso que en el Valle Blanco se burlan tanto de las Casas, lo que dicen son puras idioteces. Un niño es una larva que crecerá y se pudrirá, ¿qué sentido tiene idolatrar lo inevitable?- Dijo Erik con preponderancia.

-Dime Francis, ¿es verdad que usan seda como servilletas después de comer?- Preguntó Erik mirando al Zafirio. El Zafirio miró a una esquina y no respondió.

-Lo que me imaginaba. Los infértiles hacemos la ropa con la piel seca de nuestros enemigos y sus animales. Sólo usamos la seda en nuestras bodas, a las mujeres se les viste de la seda más fina. Claro, la seda no es nuestra, es, digamos, prestada.- Rio Erik. A Francis no le agradaba en absoluto Erik, era un patán.

-Pero dejemos de hablar de moda, por un momento…- Francis cortó el comentario:

-¿Qué pasará con los sirvientes?- Cuestionó Francis preocupado por ellos.

-Ya que esto es un Golpe de Hierro, mi deber como Rey del Valle Blanco es matarlos a todos, a ti incluido. Pero, yo no soy  como mi padre, así que dejaré que sean sirvientes de los nuevos Jefes de la Casa. Y a Pan, que le tienes tanta estima, dejaré que sea mi sirviente personal, cargará mis cosas, llevará mis recados y lo que se me antoje.- Erik alzó una ceja esperando la respuesta de Francis.

Una voz femenina intervino: -Por favor, mi señor, no haga que mi niño haga eso, él nunca ha visto la violencia antes.- Aleksa suplicó con voz baja al lado de Pan.

-¿No ha visto violencia? Señora, Caos creó todo con violencia, es natural que el niño sepa qué es. Déjeme hacerle el favor de enseñarle.- Erik se dirigió a donde estaba Aleksa.

-Por favor, no.- Rogó Francis debido a la nueva necesidad creada.

-¿Qué fue eso, Francis? Un príncipe rogando, qué patético. Y yo aquí pensando que eras distinto a tu padre.- Erik no se detuvo y llegó donde Aleksa. –Zafiria, permítame la mano que menos use, por favor.- Dijo Erik sacando un grueso cuchillo que cargaba en el cinturón.

-Por favor, Erik.- Francis no se dio cuenta que esa era la primera vez que llamaba al Infértil por su nombre. Erik nunca le había dicho su nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, Francis? Nunca te lo dije.- Lo miró con cuchillo en mano.

No podía decirle que Raven se lo había dicho. –Es mi deber, como heredero, saber los nombres de los Jefes de Obsidia.- Concretó Francis.

-¿De verdad, Francis? ¿Quién es el Jefe de la Isla Templanza?- Preguntó Erik observando a Francis con detenimiento.

-Es… Emma Frost.- Dijo Francis con una inseguridad sobrenatural.

-Francis, Emma Frost pertenece a la Casa de Frost, la cual está establecida en los Territorios del Sur. Las Islas Amatistas no tienen representación alguna.- Miró a Francis con seriedad. Algo andaba muy mal.

-¿Parsupecu hue-ta? (¿Hablas Pardo?)- Preguntó Francis a Erik.

-Ayiarta. ¿Furta Francis taler-ta kundt tales-ta Charles? (En efecto. ¿Por qué te hace llamar Francis cuando te llamas Charles?)- La pregunta parda fue tan tajante que Francis se quedó sin aliento por un minuto.

-Kon param-ter, Erik. (No es tu problema, Erik)- Dijo Francis cambiando de tema.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó suavemente Francis.

-Es mi deber como Rey, Charles.- Erik lo miró distante.

-¿Por qué fingiste todo este tiempo?- Francis tomó un receso y le dio lugar a Charles. Era Charles el que nacía de los labios de ese cuerpo.

-Porque me habían dicho en mi camino hacia Zafiria, que el príncipe Xavier tenía muchos problemas, pero no sabía que eran tan graves.- Rio Erik, era petulante, pero Erik sabía que quería conocer más a Charles y saber por qué la mente de Charles era tan extraña.

Charles ofendido, pensó en responderle de manera hiriente, pero pensó en Aleksa y Pan y calló. -¿Dónde está tu hermana, Charles? Sé que no eres el heredero automático, amor. Si no la has mencionado, es que está oculta por algún lado. Ah, y Pan.- Erik hizo una pausa para mirar al niño. –No creas que me he olvidado de tu madre.- Pan palideció y trató de no llorar.

Charles se sentía tan mal por Pan. –Ella está lejos, ella decidió no volver.- Charles respondió cortante sin dejar de mirar a Aleksa. Tenía que pensar rápido y alejarla de Erik.

-Qué pena, seguro ella sabía que Frost era del Sur. Seguro ella te dijo mi nombre, no pareces alguien atento a la política, incluso siendo parte de una Casa.- Erik cesó por un momento y luego agregó: -Querida Aleksa, ya que me cae bien tu príncipe, he decidido, como tu Rey, que no cortaré tu mano.- Aleksa miró a Erik con ojos temblorosos y agradecidos. –Sino que cortaré un dedo. No me gusta que me mientan, tal vez así, tu príncipe aprenderá a ser un mejor soberano y aprenderá a ser honesto. Dime Aleksa, ¿cuál dedo extrañarás menos?- Aleksa ni tembló cuando le mostró el meñique izquierdo sobre la mesa.

-Figula gesta kon pia-te. (Pensé que no eras como tu padre).- Charles articuló, tal vez, así Erik se detendría.

-Es verdad, yo no soy como él. Mi padre la habría matado.- Erik entrecerró los ojos, y con una velocidad semejante a la del rayo, separó de las tres falanges del dedo, la última, privando a Aleksa de tener un meñique completo.

Aleksa gritó, Pan se alertó, y llorando, abrazó a su madre. –Viste, puedo ser misericordioso, te prometí un dedo, y sólo te he dado parte de él.- Erik guardó el cuchillo y le lanzó el pedazo de falange a Pan. –Esto es violencia, Pan. Esto es lo que causa la mentira.- Pan sólo miró al pedazo de dedo y no dijo más nada. Aleksa sollozaba con voz baja.

-¡Maldito salvaje!- Charles dijo corriendo a arrojarse sobre Erik.

-Eh, eh, un príncipe no dice esas cosas. Un príncipe no emplea la violencia.- Erik rio atajando a Charles y poniendo mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mesa. Charles se ubicaba al lado de Aleksa, cual tenía su dedo cubierto con parte de su vestido azul.

-Esto no hubiese pasado si no me hubieses mentido.- Explicó Erik tranquilamente, viendo cómo Charles se retorcía ante su agarre.

-Ella no te ha hecho nada, ¿Por qué no me haces pagar a mí? ¡Yo soy el que te ha mentido!- Charles gritó, no importándole que muchos de los sirvientes lo vieran agitado por primera vez.

-Porque yo sé que te importa más el quicio de Pan que el tuyo.- Respondió Erik mirando a los ojos azules de Charles. Pan habló, quebrantando el silencio tejido: -Rey Erik, permítame, por favor, confesarle algo.- Erik, sorprendido, cedió el permiso con mirar a los ojos del infante.

-Juro por los Destructores y la bendita palabra de La Profetisa, que yo, Pan, hijo de Aleksa, lo mataré a usted sin remordimiento. Lo haré sufrir y llorar a Caos que cese su sufrimiento.- Emitió Pan, con un coraje recién nacido de su alma. Aleksa miró a su hijo e iba a suplicar perdón, pero Erik respondió:

-Sea Caos testigo único de tu palabra.- En verdad, a Erik le agradaba el niño. Era mucho más valiente que algunos soldados que Erik había masacrado en su vida.

Charles no dijo nada, también estaba anonadado por el juramento de Pan. Se hizo un silencio y Hank entró a la cocina: -Erik, ya es legal, Zafiria es nuestra.-

Hank estaba emocionado, estaba destilando sangre de las manos, manchando el piso de la cocina. Los ojos exorbitantes y llenos de vida. Erik respondió: -Bien, consigan asilo.-

-Pero, Erik, sabes que la mejor tierra es la blanca, muchos no van a querer quedarse. Recomiendo que un grupo pequeño y experto se quede contigo.- Replicó Hank limpiándose la sangre con los pantalones marrones.

-Con tal de que en ese grupo estés tú, accederé.- Respondió Erik aun manteniendo al príncipe en su lugar. Charles ya había dejado de resistir, sólo quería que todo esto acabara; le había fallado a Pan y a toda Zafiria.

-¿Cómo te iba a ofrecer semejante cosa sin yo ser partícipe?- Hank se burló un poco de la situación y salió de la escena.

-Charles esta posición me está haciendo sentir incómodo. Llevemos esto arriba. Tengo hambre.- Y Charles sabía a qué se refería Erik


	7. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles escapa. Francis también...

Erik agarró la muñeca de Charles guiándolo fuera de la Gran Mesa, traspasaron la sala, miles de cuadros estaban de cabeza, rotos por la mitad, otros simplemente no estaban, esta condición se aplicaba a los jarrones, estatuas… El piso recién pulido tenía manchones de sangre y estaba repleto de diversas pisadas. Charles estaba muy confundido, nunca, en sus sueños más indecentes, se había imaginado la Casa totalmente violada. Se preguntaba tantas cosas, ¿Le dolería mucho a Kurt cuando murió?, ¿Y Shaw?, ¿Alguien lograría comunicarle a Raven? No. Muy pronto. Se lo comunicaría él mismo. Escaparía de aquí, algo se le ocurriría. Charles eso tenía, la espontaneidad de la inteligencia y eficacia. Eran flores que rara vez salían a destellar de su mente, pero cuando lo hacían eran fulminantes. Raven siempre se lo había dicho, a Charles no le gustaría estudiar lenguas ni cultura general, pero cómo le encantaban el álgebra, la física y la retórica.

Erik lo siguió guiando por las escaleras, -¿Es normal en tus tierras intimar con el mismo sexo?- Preguntó Charles tratando de no tropezar con los escalones. –Soy el Rey del Valle Blanco, Charles, hago lo que se me plazca.- Dijo sin mirarlo, observando hacia delante, cuando llegaron al tope de la escalera, le preguntó al Zafirio: -¿Dónde queda tu cuarto, Charles?- Se volteó a mirarlo y detalló que tenía el cabello sumamente despeinado, y del excite de la tarde su cuello y parte de su pecho estaban rojos. –Por aquí, déjame enseñarte.-

Lo llevó a su cuarto, Erik abrió la puerta. Vio que en el fondo del cuarto había una puerta de madera: -¿Qué tiene ese cuarto?- le dijo trancando la puerta y soltándole la muñeca: -Un baño. Te vendría bien uno, hiedes a sudor y sucio.- Dijo Charles alzando las cejas: -Podría decir lo mismo de ti.- Respondió Erik sonriendo.

-Ya que estamos a solas, ¿puedo confesarte algo?- Dijo Charles no quitando la vista del Infértil. –Dime, Pan. ¿Jurarás hacerme sufrir?- Carcajeó Erik caminando por la habitación, curioseando los objetos y libros de Charles.

Charles lo odiaba infinitamente. -¿Alguien ha tenido el valor de decirte que el cabello largo te luce espantoso?- Dijo haciendo una moción al aire de una clineja sobre el hombro.

Erik lo vio y respondió: -A mí tampoco me gusta, pero es la costumbre en el Valle.- Y Erik siguió registrando las gavetas de las tres mesas que tenía Charles.

-Entonces tengo el honor de ser tu primera vez.- Charles cruzó los brazos y sonrió.

-Podría decirte lo mismo, Charles.- Respondió sin observarle y sin cuidado. Sabía que Charles entendía la indirecta. Aun siendo la segunda vez que respondía la misma tónica, la respuesta sólo se hacía menos reticente y más punzante. Erik, siendo Infértil, era un hombre que sin hablar mucho, decía demasiado. Charles seguía observándole mientras revisaba sus cosas: -No tengo armas, ¿sabes?- Dijo Charles sentándose en una silla de mimbre que tenía en la esquina izquierda, al lado de su ropero.

-Lo sé, sólo quiero buscar Las Cartas del Linaje de Thurka, ¿tienes copias?- Dijo registrando entre los libros de cálculo. Qué raro, ¿para que querría Las Cartas?: -No, no las tengo, mi hermana las tiene en su cuarto.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah, bueno. Al menos me alegra que sepas dónde están.- Cesó su búsqueda y se dirigió a observar por el ventanal colosal que tenía Charles, era toda una pared, y el único que había. -¿Por qué querías saberlo?- Inquirió Charles reposando su cara en una mano, estaba agotado.

-Porque no puedo creer, que alguien que entiende álgebra avanzada no supiera lo de las Islas Amatistas. Dime, ¿qué pasó?- Dijo Erik curioso.

-Curanderos dicen que tengo un desorden. Un problema. Tengo dos personas habitando dentro de mí. La persona que te respondió no sabe nada. Sólo existe.- Charles dijo cerrando los ojos.

-No entiendo.- Dijo Erik sentándose en la cornisa del ventanal. Su mirada estaba perdida, honestamente no entendía al príncipe.

-Yo tampoco.- Respondió el Zafirio aun sin abrir los ojos, juraría que se quedaría dormido sentado. Se hizo un silencio incómodamente placentero, a ambos les agradó no decir nada ni comprender nada en ese momento. Se sentían como amigos de toda la vida, que se decían todo sin hablar.

-Erik, es en serio, apestas, vete a bañar.- Exclamó acomodándose en la silla.

-No te dejaré solo, príncipe. Soy extranjero, no ingenuo, si me baño, lo harás conmigo.- Dijo mirando la luna, testigo silencioso de las travesuras de Caos. La seguridad impregnaba sus palabras.

-Entonces comerás con las manos sucias un plato inmundo, porque como sabrás, yo también hiedo.- Dijo bostezando suavemente.

-Ojalá tuviéramos ventanales así en el Valle. Allá no hay mucho que ver, sólo la muerte eterna de Obsidia.-

-Dicen que todos venimos del Valle Blanco. Que al ser mortales, pereceremos. Todo lo finito se fecundó en las Tierras Blancas. Me gustaría vivir donde los colores son un lujo, verlos todos los días, los hace comunes y sin significancia.- Respondió Charles. Era la verdad.

Erik miró al joven y le confesó: -Hoy no comeré, Charles. Hoy traté con la Casa de Frost para hacer el Golpe, y tratar con Emma es agonizante.- Dijo restregándose los ojos. –Dicen que es muy controladora y perfeccionista. Aunque no la culpo, un Golpe de Hierro requiere buenas estrategias.- Charles miraba su cama, no sabía si creerle al que recién le había cortado casi medio meñique a una sirvienta. A Charles no les sorprendía que ella ayudara al Reinado, esa alianza ha durado siglos.

Erik se bajó del ventanal. –Vamos a bañarnos, si quieres me doy la vuelta y no te veré, mi señor.- Se burló Erik, desabrochándose el pantalón.

-Ya voy, ve preparando la bañera.- Dijo levantándose de la silla.

Erik tan sólo dijo: -Recuerda que Hank está cerca. Él es mi hermano. No dudará en…-

-Sí, sí, métete de una vez.- Le aseguró el joven y Erik se adentró en el inmenso baño.

Era ahora o nunca, con dinero en el bolsillo, abrió la puerta con suma cautela, vio el pasillo vacío y cruzó al cuarto de Raven. Charles entendió el mensaje entre líneas de su hermana. Ella le dejó sus libros en su biblioteca. Claro, ¿en qué otro lugar lo dejaría?, cuando Raven aseguraba las cosas, siempre eran mensajes para Charles, atrás del mueble que era la biblioteca, había una pasaje al vasto túnel.

Ya entrado en el cuarto, movió el mueble, abrió la puerta secreta, y con mucho cuidado puso el mueble en su lugar, cerró la puerta, bajó las escaleras sin luz, no las necesitaba, se sabía el camino de memoria.

-Es muy oscuro.- Le dijo Francis. –Lo sé, pero no me traje nada para iluminar.- Le respondió apurado Charles bajando la larga escalinata. –Te caerás, Charles, y Erik te encontrará, y créeme que te comerá como el animal que es.- Francis le aseguró en su mente.

-Cállate y confía en mí.- Le respondió Charles.

-¿Cómo podría confiar en alguien que no conozco?- Plantó Francis.

-No empecemos otra vez, Francis. Cierra el pico.- Charles odiaba a Francis porque aunque Francis fuera un escudo, siempre éste se quería convertir en armadura perpetua. A veces ni Charles se daba cuenta.

Charles siguió corriendo y llegó al corredor. Sabía que el final marcaba la salida del castigo de las consecuencias de las decisiones de Kurt.

-Todavía tenemos una semana, Francis. Tenemos una semana para reunirnos cara a cara con Raven y recuperar Zafiria. No podemos solos.- Charles agradeció que las antorchas que se encontraban en el corredor sí estaban encendidas.

-¿Y Pan, Charles?- Le quiso asustar Francis.

-Pan y Aleksa estarán bien, Erik los tomará como rehenes. Ya se debió dar cuenta de que no estoy ahí.- Corría Charles por el largo corredor, faltaban como veinte puertas más para llegar.

-Te aconsejo entonces que apures el paso, los lobos de Frost son implacables.- Francis así se fue a dormir.

Era verdad, eran las mejores bestias de caza de Obsidia. Tenía que correr aún más rápido.

 

-Cuidado, Charles, te puede dar un infarto como al pobre de Sebastian.- Dijo una voz femenina. Él conocía esa voz. Frost, Emma Frost. Con dos lobos esperando en la penúltima puerta. Esa mujer era perfecta. Demasiado.

-¿No crees qué es un poco de aficionados salir por aquí? Tu hermana estaría tan decepcionada. Es tan inteligente y hermosa, ¿sabes?, si no se hubiese casado, me la hubiera llevado para el Sur.- Los lobos ladraban y ella los apaciguaba con su mano.

-A Raven no le gustan las mujeres.- Respondió Charles corto de aliento, ya no valía la pena continuar.

-¿Tú crees que eso me hubiese detenido? Sé honesto contigo mismo.- Dijo Emma mirándolo, fumando una pipa que acababa de sacar de su abrigo y encendiéndola con una antorcha. Claro, ¿quién más podría haber prendido las antorchas? –Iluso.- Le recalcó Francis. Maldita sea.

-Esa pipa es mía.- Le dijo Charles reconociendo el artilugio.

-Lo sé. Piénsalo,- Dijo mientras fumaba y luego expulsaba el humo.-es como si te estuviera besando. Mi esclava Radú se pondría celosa.- Sonrió y siguió fumando. –Aunque estabas muy cerca, Charles, te felicito, le echaste muchas ganas para cruzar medio centenar de puertas en menos de siete minutos.- Los lobos empezaban a ladrar.

-Vamos, Charles, se hace tarde, el ambiente de las cavernas no me sienta bien, el frío del sur me ha climatizado tanto.- Dio la vuelta sin ver a Charles, sabía que él vendría.

-Creo que los túneles quedan descartados, amigo.- Le dijo Francis. –Sólo queda enviarle un mensaje.-

-Pero, ¿cómo?- Le inquirió Charles cruzando las escaleras tras Emma. –Ella sabrá que algo pasó, seguro mandará a un infiltrado, sólo sigue jugando con Erik. Hazle caso.-

-Sabes que a mí no me gusta manejar a las personas, ése eres tú.- Le dijo con asco. –Cierto, ¿pero a quién van a devorar en la cama esta noche? A mí no.- Le dijo con cierta burla. Tal vez podría aprender algo de su amigo invisible.

 

Esta puerta dirigía al cuarto de Kurt, con razón no la conocía, de haberlo sabido, ésta hubiera sido la primera opción. –Raven lo hubiese sabido.- Francis volvía a molestarlo. –Cállate, vale.- ¿Cuántas se lo iba a repetir?, caramba.

-¿Crees que Erik esté molesto?- Le preguntó en tono juguetón a la rubia. Ella se volteó y le soltó todo el humo en la cara: -Yo también lo estaría. A nadie le gusta cojer frío.- Un lobo le ladró a Charles.

–Calla, Paz.- Y Paz calló.

 

Charles estaba asustado. En verdad lo estaba. Erik cortando la falange de Aleksa le pasó por la mente. Pasando por la Casa, estaba Hank violando a Aleksa, estaban en una mesa en medio de la sala, Emma ni los miró, pero Charles conocía muy bien los llantos de Aleksa. Hank no lo miró tampoco, pero Aleksa sí miró de vuelta a su príncipe, y se cubrió el rostro de la pena.

-Yurkawa. (Maldita).- Le dijo en Radú a Emma. Ella sólo rio subiendo las escaleras de mármol. –Tha sderto ve ardosi. (Tu acento es horrible).- Charles lo reconocía, él hablaba mejor Pardo.

-Y´esyra we Raven ther daker. (Me imagino que Raven te lo ha hecho saber).- Dijo Emma caminando con los lobos. –Kera nura esyrege. (Como no tienes idea).- Ambos rieron. –Esa mujer fue creada por los mismos Destructores, qué exquisita es, se vería de maravilla a mis pies entre mis piernas. Me caes bien, Charles, eres un orate, pero me caes bien. Tal vez algún día te lo demuestre.- Dijo abriendo la puerta. Charles sonrió –Caos sea test…-

No terminó de hablar cuando sintió la cachetada que Erik le dio apenas cruzó las puertas. Emma y Charles se quedaron estupefactos, Erik solía ser un hombre apacible. A Charles le ardía la mejilla: -Gracias, Emma. Eso será todo.- Y Emma desapareció tras la puerta.

-Erik…- Charles empezaba a hablar, pero Erik interrumpió.

-Qué triste que seas de esas personas a las cuales no se les pueda tener confianza. Estoy tan ofendido, hasta te iba a tomar cuando tú quisieras. Me agradas, Charles, estás enfermo, pero me agradas. Zaraza, cómo complicas las cosas. Tienes piernas rápidas Charles, tal vez tenga que detener eso.- Erik estaba desnudo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-No tocarás mis piernas.- Le dijo suavemente a Erik.

-Haré algo que hará que nunca quieras escapar, ya que el meñique de Aleksa no te bastó.- Y desnudo agarró una lámpara que tenía una vela adentro, sacó la vela con la cera ardiendo, y sobre una pila de libros que Erik había hecho, acercó la vela y la pila empezó a arder. Al final depositó la vela sobre un libro. El libro que tenía la prueba de Pan.

Charles sólo lloró. No emitió sonido. Muchos de esos libros se los había regalado Raven de sus viajes, y eran costosos y raros de encontrar. Erik se le quedó mirando molesto, ya no tenía ni la clineja tejida, sólo el largo cabello cubriendo mitad de su cara y torso. –Hank está violando a Aleksa, Erik. ¿Eso me vas a hacer tú a mí?- Lo miró con ojos llorosos.

-A ver, ¿tienes una buena razón por la cual no deba hacerlo?- Erik cruzó los brazos. Todo este tiempo, Charles estaba tan impactado que no detalló el cuerpo desnudo de Erik. Erik, siendo alto, no era un hombre musculoso, tenía el cuerpo igual que los rasgos de la cara, bien definidos. Era de una tez igual de pálida que la de Charles, tenía una constelación de lunares sobre la espalda, tenía los ojos más claros que los de Charles, eran un azul muy claro, los de Charles eran oscuros como el aciano. Hombre de labios finos y espesa cabellera que se enredaba en las puntas, seco y maltratado por el sol, de un marrón mezclado con rubio. Tenía rastros de sangre ajena en el pecho, el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, un hombre con barba de hace meses. No, Charles, no tenía una buena razón. Charles había arruinado la chance de poder convivir en paz con el Infértil.

-Erik, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Preguntó Charles con los ojos pegados a la hoguera.

-Un Rey Infértil no tiene edad. Un Rey sólo gana batallas y trae prosperidad. He ganado 117 batallas, Charles.- Erik dijo muy seriamente.

-Pareces que tocarás los cuarenta pronto, Erik. ¿Y tú mamá no te dijo cuándo naciste?- Charles seguía soltando lágrimas sin lloriquear.

-Mi mamá murió en el parto. De todas maneras, la madre del futuro Rey no puede decirle su onomástico. Enfadaría a Caos. Y Caos descendería en el Reinado.- Dijo mirándolo tristemente. Estaba tan decepcionado.

-Y yo creía que las leyendas de Zafiria eran extremas.- Dijo Charles mientras veía el fuego crecer. –Deberías apagar el fuego, ya agarró la mesa de madera, Erik.- Dijo tranquilamente. El fuego parecía catártico.

-Entonces no tienes razones para que no te viole, Charles. La diplomacia no se te da.- Dijo dándole la vuelta a Charles para dirigirse al baño y buscar un recipiente de barro para cargarlo de agua y así apagar el fuego.

-No seas escaso de mente, Erik. Usa esto.- Charles agarró una alfombra y con ella, ahogó las llamas.

-Lamento haber quemado tus libros, Charles.- Dijo Erik bajando el recipiente, admitiendo su derrota.

-No, no lo lamentas. Ven, vamos a bañarnos, estoy harto de pelear.-Dijo quitándose el inmundo pantalón que tenía, se le olvidó que Erik lo estaba viendo, la verdad es que estaba muy cansado.

-El agua esta fría, Charles. Déjame llamar…- Charles intercedió con: -No me importa, temblemos juntos. Quiero acabar con esto ya.- Confesó Charles derrotado, todo le había salido mal, ya debería de ser madrugada, es decir un día más cerca de su onomástico 28.

-Quiero explicarte porqué te deseo.- Le dijo a Charles entrando al baño, cerrando la puerta. –No me importa, Erik. Es la verdad. Mátame si quieres. Raven está bien lejos y la Casa prevalecerá.-Dijo Charles entrando en el agua helada. Charles exhaló aire que tenía acumulado.

Erik se le quedó mirando al príncipe y le dijo: -¿Quién me está hablando, Charles o Francis?- Lo miraba de una manera abatida y un poco extrañada.

-Te habla el príncipe de la Casa de Xavier y Zafiria. Ahora, calla y métete en la bañera, si fueses tan amable.- Protestó cerrando los ojos, acostumbrándose al agua.

Erik se metió con él. En ese momento, Charles visualizó bien el pene de Erik. Er un más grande que el él, de un color rosado intenso y vello púbico oscuro. Erik se quejó: -Maldita sea Zaraza, qué agua tan fría.- La bañera era grande y de mármol, cabían los dos, uno frente al otro, con las piernas entrecruzadas.

Charles no comentó nada, sólo se acordó del dinero que yacía en el pantalón y se recordaba que debía ponerlo bajo su cama. Pensaba en la pobre Aleksa y en los aldeanos. Todo su mundo se cayó en un solo día y tan rápido.

-Charles, háblame.- Le ordenó Erik tomando agua con su mano para pasársela por el cabello.

-Igual tendrás lo que quieres, Erik. Tan sólo quiero hacer silencio por un minuto. Me duele la cabeza.- Charles tenía los ojos cerrados. Exhaló aire por la boca, esperando que la cefalea se detuviese.

Erik se le quedó mirando por un largo rato, y se le acercó, sus labios estaban en el cuello del Zafirio: -Yo no cojo así, Charles. Yo sé de lo que soy capaz y…-

Charles lo besó. Fue un beso lento al principio pero después fue tomando fuerza, Charles, cómo no se conocía bien, no sabía de dónde nació aquel impulso, pero Erik seguía besándolo, haciendo sentir el acto como algo correcto, algo formidable. Charles sólo quería silencio. Ya nada importaba.

-Estoy muy enfermo, Erik. He besado al hombre que mató a mi padre y me quitó todo lo que tuve.- Le dijo a Erik en la oreja y rio. Charles estaba perdido en el momento, pero reconocía al Infértil como la constante en la ecuación.

-Yo soy el enfermo, Charles. Me quiero cojer al hijo del bastardo que me llamó estúpido ante todos los Jefes. Yo debería…- Dejó el suspenso y separó las piernas de Charles: -Matarte y lanzarte a los perros,- Las haló hasta él: -debería dejar que mis hombres te violasen repetidas veces- Penetró al príncipe, éste gritó y abrazó a Erik: -debería quemarte vivo,- Charles sollozaba del dolor: -debería seguir haciéndote el amor así, pero no, Charles,- Se separó de Charles, se salió de la tina y cargó a Charles hacia la cama, lo colocó en cuatro extremidades, y con una loción que había en el baño le pasó los dedos por el ano: -Yo no soy así.- Y luego lo penetró repetidas veces, Charles gritaba debido a la confusión de la confesión y la manera de actuar de Erik, él actuaba distante pero decidido, le hacía daño y lo quería reconfortar al mismo tiempo:-Yo soy así.- Le dio la vuelta y lo besó con fuerza. Y todo fue más fácil, todavía dolía, pero Erik lo miraba con un aprecio único.

-Erik, yo, por favor, dame tiempo, yo no…- Charles estaba entrecortado, era demasiada la energía que transmitía ese hombre Infértil.

-Mírame, Charles. Dime lo que sientes.- Le dijo mientras seguía haciéndolo suyo. Erik cerraba los ojos cada vez cada vez que besaba el pecho de Charles.

-Siento que me quemo y que me duele mucho, el agua estaba jabonosa y, y…- Charles no pudo hablar más.

Charles no podía. El dolor y la impotencia fueron como una flecha que atravesó todos sus problemas, que hacían que las caóticas tormentas eternas que cundían en su mente pareciesen lejanas, el dolor y la moción de seguir adelante parecían un mito real.

Sentía que Francis estaba muriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cojer es una manera para decir Follar. Para los que no estén familiarizados con el término.


	8. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik se molesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente! No había podido publicar, ya que empecé la universidad de nuevo, así que me tardé un poquito...  
> Todavía falta mucho que contar y cualquier duda la responderé!  
> Gracias por leer! Trataré de publicar una vez por semana!

Fue tan fuerte el impacto de la muerte de Francis, que Charles acabó. No le importó que un Infértil lo mirase.

Honestamente, Erik no se esperaba eso. Esperaba que Charles se diera por vencido y sólo llorase.

-Aún no termino. Tendrás que aguantar un poco más.- Erik le dijo siguiendo las embestidas.

Charles no hablaba, sentía que gran parte de su ser marchitaba como una planta sin agua, sentía que las estrellas que lo acompañaban en las noches, esas testigos que se burlaban y dudaban de él, se apagaban. Sólo quedaba la luna. El dolor se mitigaba. Erik parecía un sueño. Francis le dijo a Charles: -Yo tampoco me esperaba esto. Pensaba ver a los hijos de tu hermana, esa, la rubia…- Francis estaba sentado en una silla, tenía los pies hechos polvo, situación que se expandía por sus pantorrillas. –Raven, Francis.- Dijo Charles desde la cama, conversando como si Erik no existiese. –Sí, ajá, esa misma.- Dijo cuando ya sus piernas se habían evaporado. –Francis, ¿morir duele?- Le preguntó Charles con genuina curiosidad. –Da igual, Charles, ya me estabas hartando de todas maneras.- Dijo Francis rodándole los ojos, terminando de morir en la silla.

Charles se sentía solo.

-Charles, yo voy a…- Y Erik acabó dentro de Charles.

El príncipe estaba tan ajeno a la situación que pensó que era agua lo que le inundaba el cuerpo. Agua de las costas de su mente que corría libre.

Erik se quedó pegado a Charles por un momento y le besó el pecho. – ¿Te molestaría repetir esto en un futuro?- Le preguntó el Infértil entre besos.

-Erik, Francis.- Charles empezó a hiperventilar. Erik tardó unos segundos en entender a quién se refería Charles: -¿Qué pasa con Francis, Charles?- De verdad le parecía extraño que el tercero saliera a flote en el cenit del sexo. –Se fue y no volverá, Erik. Lo has matado, Erik. Estoy libre. Estoy solo, Erik.- Dijo Charles con tristeza y confusión.

Erik estaba tan exhausto, que sólo reposó su largo cuerpo encima del príncipe. Ambos estaban respirando con dificultad. Charles miraba el techo y Erik tenía los ojos cerrados. Erik no quería profundizar en los problemas de Charles. De verdad que no. Él sabía que ni Charles sabía lo que le pasaba, así que procedió a despegarse del príncipe, se tumbó a su lado y le preguntó: -¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo hacen las personas que no tienen a una persona como Francis, Charles? ¿Cómo viven solos? Te aseguro que Raven vive sola.- Erik lo miraba tratando de explicarle que lo que le pasaba era una parte de la madurez, una parte de la vida con la mirada. Charles estaba peleando con sombras en su soledad. Él sólo podía entender, eso lo sabía Erik.

-Francis me aseguraba que todos tenían una contraparte con la que lidiar, por eso nunca entendían nuestra relación, me recomendó dormir en sus brazo y dejar que se encargase de todo. Siempre me decía que él no conocía bien a las personas, sólo a mí, que eso le bastaba. Él me entendía. Él me quería dentro de su amargura. Francis no sonreía mucho.- Charles decía cerrando los ojos preparándose para dormir.

-Entonces he sido yo el que te ha entendido de verdad. Francis tenía razón en algo, Charles, todos tenemos que enfrentar la dualidad del ser, pero no todos tenemos que someternos a la dualidad, hay que controlarla y confrontarla. En el Valle Blanco decimos que los Destructores son nombres para el Caos. No son sus hijos, ellos son ella. Caos no controló su dualidad, y eso los mató. Eso no lo dice Zaraza, pero yo pienso que tiene sentido. Charles, dejaste que Francis te dominase y te usase para destruirse mutuamente. Francis nunca te quiso, sólo quería morir acompañado.- Dijo Erik cerca de la oreja izquierda del Zafirio.

Charles nadaba en su oscuridad. Lo había hecho antes cuando era un niño, cuando se sentía sólo, y bajo el agua un día apareció otro niño. Francis. A Charles le dolía la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

-Tú también me has usado. Erik, no hay amor para los débiles.- Y Charles no dijo más nada, sabiendo que Erik tampoco diría nada. Eso era un dicho de las Tierras Blancas, y era cierto. Pronto, Charles se daría cuenta que no hay que morir siendo débil. La evolución es irremediable.

La noche los cubría como una sábana; el ventanal gigante, estaba cerrado, la luna era la luz que combatía el cielo rasgado por la mitad, el frío de Zafiria siempre fue implacable, Charles ya estaba acostumbrado, pero el Infértil no. Al ver que el sueño no iba a llegar pronto, se levantó de la cama, cubrió a Charles con la sábana crema.

Erik, desnudo, caminó por toda la habitación, queriendo desenterrar tesoros ocultos en la amplia recámara. Levantó la alfombra espesa que cubría la cumbre cenizas que había sido una pila de libros. Tosió un poco y trató de disipar las partículas flotantes que obstruían la vista. Quedaban dos libros de los trece que quemó: “Poemario I” y “Álgebra del Sur. Tomo IV”. Erik sintió un rencor subir por su falange. Charles parecía ser entonces el tipo de persona que coleccionaba libros. Sabía que la cuna de las artes aritméticas era el Sur, justamente en Pardo. Estos libros eran tan limitados que sólo había una copia de cada volumen en Isla Thurka. Para conseguir estos libros tenía que ir a pedirlos en el Sagrado Altar del Saber en Pardo. Para ir a Pardo tenías que ir meses en caballo y rogar que no te mataran los salvajes. Charles no había ido a buscar el libro. Alguien más lo había hecho.

Empezó a barrer con su mano los escombros sobre los dos libros y abrió el de Álgebra. En la primera página se leía: “Para el sabelotodo de mi hermano. Búscate una novia. Besos, Raven.” Así que había sido su hermana. Se decía de Raven que era alta, rubia y delgada. De labios rosas y ojos verdes claro. Cara ovalada y carácter jovial pero fuerte. De gran inteligencia y fuerza. Si Charles no la mencionaba desde el primer momento era porque le importaba y no quería que Erik la dañara. Si algo era Erik, era empático, ponerse en la piel de otras personas era sencillo. Lo hacía un buen soberano.

Agarró el poemario y en la parte de atrás de la tapa decía: “Para mi Sol de su Luna. Con cariño y miles de abrazos, mamá.” Sharon. Erik trató de recordar a aquella mujer que había muerto hace tiempo ya. Recuerda que su papá le habló de ella una vez: “Es pálida como la Luna de Obsidia, tiene los ojos profundos como los de Zaraza, tiene senos modestos y una figura esbelta. Siempre pelea con Kurt. ¿Quién no lo haría? Es un orate, el pobre. Oh, Erik, si Caos me diera la oportunidad me revolcaría con ella sobre esos lejanos y etéreos jazmines. La haría feliz. Tan feliz.” Erik trató de seguir el hilo de recuerdos, pero la edad lo apuñaleaba por la espalda, había pasado tanto tiempo. Abrió el poemario y buscó la última página. Salía el fragmento de un poema:

“Y ella murió entonces,

Por no haber llamado a su hombre,

Ella no recordó entonces,

Que ella había olvidado su nombre.”

Erik reconocía este poema, era muy famoso en Verdicia. Se trataba de una reina que logró ver cara a cara a Caos; ella lloraba por la inmensidad de su poder y crueldad, puesto que era infinita. Caos le dijo que como castigo por haber visto a la Madre de Todo, la reina olvidaría lo más importante de su vida. Caos no especificó qué. La reina se sintió intimidada y aceptó su destino. La reina al regresar a su castillo, se encontró a sus hijos, ella los besó atemorizada, pero cuando su esposo se le acercó por la espalda, ella veía a un cuerpo sin rostro. Como un hoyo negro sin fin. Sus hijos aterrados le dijeron a su madre que aquel hombre era su esposo, pero ella no lo reconoció. Y poco a poco, la pobre mujer se volvió irreconocible, ese hombre sin cara, la besaba y ella sentía un asco tremendo. Al final ella muere de tristeza.

Debe ser entonces un poemario de Verdicia. Verdicia… ¿Quién conoce Charles en Verdicia? Ah, verdad. La Casa de Grey. Son primos. De ahí es el esposo de Raven.

-Erik… ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Charles desde la cama, sobándose los ojos. Casi amanecía.

-Nada, Charles. Vamos a dormir.- Dijo Erik caminando hacia la cama.

-Erik… Nunca te perdonaré. Esos libros eran mi vida.- Dijo Charles dándole la espalda. La suavidad de su voz maquillaba el dolor que sentía el príncipe. Pero para Erik, era Charles el que debía ser reprendido por tratar de huir. Pero, ¿cómo podría odiar al verdadero instinto de pelear por lo que es tuyo? En el caso de Charles, lo suyo era su libertad. Erik no dijo nada, recordó a Sharon con su cabello suave como cascadas, como diría su padre, y consiguió sueño.

Charles se despertó por el sol que se plasmaba por el ventanal. La noche había despertado. Se estiró y trataba de llamar a Francis entre el desastre que era su mente por las mañanas, pero sólo hubo silencio. Entonces, de verdad si había muerto.

-Buen luto, Charles.- Dijo Erik, quien caminaba (aun desnudo) y luego se sentó en la silla de mimbre leyendo el poemario. Su cabello largo era una verdadera cortina que impedía ver su rostro.

-No toques eso, Erik. Eso es mío.- Dijo Charles levantándose rápidamente, compartiendo su desnudez, ignorando el dolor de ayer.

-Eso nunca me ha detenido. Ayer Zafiria y esta Casa eran tuyas. Hazte un favor y déjame leer.- Erik le respondió sin levantar la mirada.

Charles molesto, entró al baño, buscó una navaja que estaba en una gaveta. Salió y caminó hacia Erik, con rapidez agarró el cabello que caía frente a Erik, y rebanó el mechón antes de que Erik agarrara su mano.

Nadie dijo nada. Erik estaba impresionado. –Me he hecho un favor como lo pediste. Ahora mírame cuando te hablo...- Erik saltó de la silla y calló sobre Charles, lo estaba ahorcando con sus manos. –Estas son las veces que entiendo a mi padre. Debí haberte matado, Charles. Ahora, muere.- Erik no mostraba emoción, sus ojos eran los que gritaban furia.

Charles peleó duramente con Erik. -¿Por qué hiciste eso, Charles? ¿Con qué cara miraré a mis hermanos ahora? ¡Me has esquilado! ¡HAS CASTRADO A UN INFÉRTIL!- Charles estaba más pálido de lo normal y dejó de moverse.

 

 


	9. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! ¿Cómo están? NO HE ABANDONADO NINGUNO DE MIS TRABAJOS. NO PRETENDO HACERLO. Es sólo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer últimamente. Sé el final de esto, y visualizo cómo quiero llegar, así que sí, falta bastante.  
> Muchas gracias por los kudos, y por su invaluable presencia! Hasta pronto!

Erik sabía lo que ser esquilado significaba. Ser Rey del Valle tendría que cambiar. Sólo el Rey era el que portaba la melena larga, la melena representaba los años que él había vivido, las vidas que él había tomado, lo largo de su reinado. Ser esquilado significaba que el Rey había sido violado, que había sido adulterado. El Rey pierde la melena sólo en la vejez, y si bien el cabello de Erik no era el más saludable, Erik ahora descubriría su edad y sería “mortal”. Ser mortal para un Rey, significaba que el Rey envejecía, puesto que el tiempo, artimaña del Caos, afectaría la cabeza del Rey. Sus hermanos le desconfiarían, puesto que lo creerían viejo y antaño. Las revueltas se avecinaban. La única persona que sabía cuántos años tendría Erik, era su madre, pero de igual manera, ella no podría decirle la fecha de su onomástico. No. El Libro Blanco era el que tenía las fechas de nacimiento de todos los Reyes, y la persona que podía leerlo era La Blanca. La mujer que prometía celibato y su vida al culto al Caos. En este caso, La Blanca era una anciana de cabello largo y lleno de canas. Ella vivía, al igual que sus pasadas hermanas, en una choza en el centro del Valle. La Blanca, por ley, tendría que decirle a Erik su edad y comunicársela a todo el Reinado.

¿Cómo iba a hacer? La única persona que podía ayudarle (y a la vez juzgarle), era Hank. Erik vio a Charles inconsciente en el piso, no pensó con claridad lo que pasaba, el príncipe pudo haber muerto, pero Erik en el agite del momento, pensó que el Zafirio pudo haberse desmayado simplemente. Temblando, ya que su tiempo como Inmortal era corto, se tanteó la melena, presenció que el corte fue abismal, toda la parte que caía en su cara estaba cortada, el largo mechón caía al lado de Charles. Sin voz, trató de pronunciar el nombre de su hermano, pero nada salía. Erik se cayó, se arrastró hacia la puerta, la abrió con sus largos brazos, y gritó el nombre de Hank en el quinto intento. Ya a la octava vez, Hank subía por las escaleras de mármol con Pan.

-¡Saca a ese niño de aquí! Quiero que vengas solo, Hank. Te lo suplico.- Decía la cabeza del Infértil desde el cuarto de Charles. Hank obedeció inmediatamente, empujando a Pan hacia atrás, indicándole con la mano que se quedara. Hank corrió, y al llegar sólo vio a Erik en el piso explayado. Hank lo arrimó con las manos al agacharse y luego cerró la puerta. La ventana gigante iluminaba la cama y el cuerpo inerte de Charles en el piso.

-Erik, mataste al príncipe.- Hank dijo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Hank, el Zafirio me ha castrado.- Le indicó Erik desde el piso.

Hank entendió allí la escena y los actores en ella. Abrió y cerró la boca cuatro veces, tratando de decir algo. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Hank no sabía que decir. El fin de todas las cosas estaba naciendo en el piso con el cuerpo del príncipe.

-Hank, ¿qué hago?- Empezaba a desesperarse Erik desde el suelo. Miraba a los pies de su hermano esperando que la respuesta saliera de sus pies desnudos.

-Erik. Si ese niño está muerto, la Casa de Frost nos abandonará, sabes que ellos no apoyan el homicidio de gente de la realeza.- Hank articuló sentándose al lado de Erik.

-Perderé el Reinado.- Dijo Erik tratando de sentarse también. Miró a Charles y se dirigió a él con piernas temblorosas.

-Hemos perdido todo.- Dijo Hank observando el pelo desigual de su hermano. Erik tocó el cuello de Charles, el cual estaba marcado con sus manos, sintiendo el pulso casi inexistente del joven. –Está vivo.- Emitió Erik viendo a la cara de Charles.

-Aun así muchos Infértiles dejarán de seguirte.- Hank se acercó por atrás de Erik y sacó un cuchillo, agarró el resto del cabello y empezó igualar todo el cabello. –Me pregunto cuántos años tendrás. Azazel me dijo que podrías tener 42, yo creo que tiene razón, pero uno nunca sabe.- El cabello caía por sus manos. – ¿Quieres tener mi corte?- Era un cabello oscuro y corto, un dedal de largo. –Sí.- Erik estaba triste y preocupado. –Tienes que darle crédito al Zafirio, a mí nunca se me hubiese ocurrido…- Erik interrumpió:

-No creo que él supiese lo que hacía, Hank. No sabe de política.- Dijo sentado agarrando sus rodilla, sintiendo menos peso sobre su cabeza.

-Pero, ¿cómo pasó entonces?- Dijo Hank concentrado en el corte.

-Lo hice enojar. Tiene manos muy rápidas.- Dijo Erik imaginando su nuevo reflejo.

-Ya verás, allá hay un espejo. Veremos los detalles finales, que estés esquilado no significa que tengas que andar con el cabello desigual.- Dijo su hermano con dulzura.

-¿Crees que me importa cómo me veo? ¿Cuántas personas dejaste aquí en Zafiria?- Erik preguntó tajante.

-Somos 5 Infértiles y un pelotón sureño.- Dijo tratando de no rasgar el cuero cabelludo ajeno.

Se dirigieron luego al espejo y se miraron. Erik tenía los rasgos más definidos y se apreciaba más su barba. –No es nada personal, pero también debería afeitarte.- Dijo Hank pasando sus manos sobre la barba.

-Para eso estás tú, hermanito. El príncipe tiene una navaja, agárrala.- Hank volvió con la hojilla y empezó a rebajar el volumen de la barba. –No quedarás sin pelo, sólo estará corta.- Aunque la  barba de Erik no era muy larga, igual tenía dos dedos de largo.

-Les diré a todos lo que pasó. Tienen que saberlo. Querrán matar al niño, cuídalo. Ve que se recupere.- Hank guardó su cuchillo y dejó la cuchilla en el escritorio. -¿Por qué hay tantas cenizas aquí? ¿Qué se quemó?- Preguntó caminando hacia la puerta. –Lo castigué por querer irse.- Dijo indiferente pasando su mano por su cabello, viendo cómo caía el resto.

Hank antes de cruzar la puerta le dijo: -Estás loco, de verdad que ningún Destructor querría besar tu cabeza.- Ambos recordaron al padre de Charles en la reunión de Jefes. Hank se retiró. Charles seguía en el piso, Erik lo miró y le dijo: -¿Qué haré contigo?- Lo cargó y lo tiró sobre la cama.

Nadie se atrevió a subir a ver al nuevo Erik. Sólo Emma.

-¿Cómo está mi león esquilado favorito?-Dijo cruzando la habitación feliz y contenta. Saltaba delicadamente en su andar, haciendo que su cabello largo y amarillo cubriera varias veces su rostro.

-Emma no tengo tiempo para ti.- Dijo Erik desde la cama leyendo el poemario de Charles. Charles estaba a su lado desmayado.

-Siempre hay tiempo para mí, Erik.- Respondió sentándose en la silla de mimbre del cuarto. –Hank me dijo que no lo mataste. Espero que sea verdad.- Dijo pasando una mano sobre su cabello.

-Ven y velo por ti misma.- Respondió sin ánimo. El libro estaba lleno de emocionantes historias, pero los Infértiles no salían en él.

Emma asomó su cabeza. –Tiene todo el cuello marcado. ¿Viste que no sabes cuidar tus cosas?- Dijo con un tono burlón deslizando sus dedos por el cuello. –Dicen que este niño está loco. Que no quiere llamarse por su nombre.- Emitió Emma estudiando el rostro del príncipe.

-Es verdad. Todo es verdad, Emma.- Dijo Erik aburrido de la situación dejando al libro de lado.

-¿Incluso que Charles te dominó y te castigó cortándote el pelo porque te portaste mal?- Dijo Emma volteando su cabeza repentinamente viendo a Erik.

-Lárgate Emma.- Le respondió Erik peligrosamente.

El vestido blanco de Emma se alejaba.- ¿Crees que Raven sea cómo él? ¿Valiente y tonta? Sería fantástico.- Emma se iluminó con felicidad antes de salir.

-No sé, Emma. No me importa.- Dijo Erik estirando sus brazos en la cama.

-Que tengas tu Xavier no significa que no pueda tener a la mía.- Emma dijo sin verle al rostro cerrando la puerta.

Charles se movía suavemente en la cama y fruncía el ceño repetidas veces. -¿Te vas a levantar de la cama?- Preguntó Erik rascándose la cabeza. Charles se quedó quieto por varios minutos, entonces. –Ya veo que no.- Erik lo miró por última vez y procedió a registrar el piso en busca de sus pantalones. Pero lo que encontró fueron mechones de su cabello. El miedo empezó a sentirse en los hombros de Erik. Tragó saliva y se dirigió al baño, encontró los pantalones de cuero seco y se los puso, con rapidez salió  de la habitación. Vio el corredor vacío y bajó las escaleras, en el quinto escalón, escuchó una voz: -Lo esquilaron. El trono está vacante y yo lo ocuparé.- Era la voz de Azazel, el cual estaba bajo las escaleras laterales. Erik ladeó la cabeza mientras bajaba las escaleras con más rapidez.

-Que Caos sea testigo.- Erik le dijo con voz alta y autoritaria cuando llegó al piso. Azazel  se volteó ya que estaba hablando con un soldado del Sur. –Nunca pensé que te vería así. Castrado por un infante.- Dijo Azazel con los ojos bien abiertos.

Antes de que Erik tuviese la oportunidad de responder, alguien más lo hizo: -Yo tampoco pensé que te vería cogiendo infantes, Azazel. Deja a tu Rey en paz.- Era Hank que tenía a Aleksa a su lado. Aleksa tenía un vendaje en donde Erik le había cortado la falange. Aleksa tenía el cabello despeinado y un vestido gris. Andaba descalza.

-Tenía que venir Hank a defenderte, ¿no te da pena?- Dijo Azazel mirando fijamente a Erik.

Erik lo golpeó tan repentinamente que ni Azazel se dio cuenta. Azazel cayó al piso y no se volvió a levantar. Erik le señaló al joven soldado: -Recógelo tú, niño. Honra lo que queda de él.- El joven palideció y respondió en Pardo: -Allero-me, Rere Erik, fur kon huer frate lalan ayerkon Parsupecu. (Perdóneme, Rey Erik, pero no hablo otro lenguaje, sino Pardo.)- El joven palideció y miró al Rey.

-Purka derta. Refe-lijk, karkaar mir lele-ki der-lijk. (Maldita sea. Levántalo, honra lo que queda de él.)- Le dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano y volviéndose a Hank. –Gracias, Hank.- Le dijo sobándole la cabeza. –Te dije que no dejaras al príncipe solo. Tratarán de matarlo.- Le respondió con una mirada seria dejando detrás a Aleksa.

Ya en el cuarto, Erik abrió la puerta. Charles no estaba sobre la cama. –Se escapó de nuevo.- Dijo cuando caminó hacia la cama.

Sintió que algo filoso le presionaba la nuca. –No te muevas.- Le dijo Charles desde atrás.

–Voltéate lentamente y mírame, Erik.- Charles se alejó un poco y Erik se volteó con cuidado. Charles cargaba dos espadas. Una apuntándole y otra detrás.

-Para serte honesto, te ves mejor así.- Le dijo sin apartarle la mirada. El príncipe tenía sus pantalones negros de vuelta.

-Ya no soy Rey, Charles. Gracias a ti.-Dijo tratando de entender cómo no pudo esperarse este movimiento del príncipe.

-¿Por cortarte el pelo?- Dijo con un tono burlón.

-Por cortarme el pelo.- Respondió ipso facto.

-Temo que tendré que matarte, Erik. Ya tú tuviste tu turno.- Le dijo dejando de apuntarle y se puso en posición de ataque con ambas espadas. –Tenías que haber revisado mejor, las espadas estaban en mi armario en el fondo.- Le dijo.

-No es de príncipes atacar a indefensos.- Le dijo con seriedad, viendo cómo Charles estaba preparado para matarlo.

-No es de reyes ahorcar a indefensos.- Respondió Charles. –Pensé que moriría, Erik. ¿Cómo pudiste?- La voz sonaba angustiada.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo. No pensé, estaba enfurecido.- Dijo tratando de explicarle. Los ojos de Erik estaban cansados, su voz era monótona pero buscaban comprensión.

–Hay un pelotón sureño abajo. Si me matas, ellos los matarán a todos. A Pan, por ejemplo.- Era mentira, pero Charles no lo sabía.

Charles no había pensado eso. –No te mataré entonces.- Charles se puso en posición de reposo, pero como un rayo y con gran agilidad, pasó una espada y con la punta rozó levemente la ceja de Erik, la derecha, en el arco. La sangre escandalosa caía sobre el ojo del Infértil. –Sólo te advertiré que no hay mejor espadachín que yo. No me des razones para hacerlo. No me disculparé por haberle hecho un favor a la humanidad, tu cabello era un asco.- Erik se tapaba el ojo. –No soy violento, Erik. Si me privas de mis espadas, te privaré de tu hombría. Imagínate, esquilado y propiamente castrado por un príncipe Zafirio. Qué tragedia.- Guardó las espadas en sus forros y se dirigió a su armario.

Erik estaba tan impresionado que sólo dijo: -Charles.- El joven volteó desde el armario y lo miró esperando otra palabra. Pero Erik no dijo nada. Erik fue al baño y se echó agua en la herida.

Dejaría una cicatriz.


	10. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma ayuda a Hank. Erik es todo un loquillo xD

Emma, invitada por Erik, agarró un cuarto de la Casa, en ese cuarto había una cama grande con un baño privado, una mesa con un espejo pequeño pegado a la pared, las cortinas eran espesas y de un morado oscuro (Emma detestaba la luz del Sol, prefería el frío del Sur). Emma, sabiendo que estaba sola, se desnudó y miro su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía la cara sucia de todo lo que se cabalgó hasta llegar a acá. Hacía esto por Erik, para mantener la alianza entre la Casa Frost y los Infértiles, la alianza más antigua y duradera de toda Obsidia. Erik y ella eran amigos desde la infancia, desde que sus padres los presentaron.

Buscó entre su equipaje, una hoja y un carboncillo morado (el único color que existía, porque los carbones de Obsidia eran de un color violeta negruzco). Las hojas que siempre cargaba se desprendían fácilmente del cuaderno que siempre llevaba encima. El cuaderno la había hecho ella  con Hank hace años, ella pretendía, después de armarlo, dárselo a Hank, pero éste insistió en que lo tuviese ella. –Si mis hermanos descubren que dibujo, dudarán de mi hombría. Quédatelo tú y practica, hasta que dibujes mejor que yo.- Le dijo con sinceridad. El cuaderno estaba cubierto con cuero de una vaca que cazó Hank, era suave al tacto. Las primeras páginas estaban rellenas con dibujos de Hank, eran dibujos de escenas que se vivían en la aldea, niños corriendo, los detalles de ciertas armas, uno tenía la espalda de Erik, las montañas blancas del Valle. Después venían los de Emma, a ella le gustaba dibujar casas, castillos, manos y pies. Quería perfeccionar los detalles que tenían. Se obligaba a hacerlo, quería demostrarle a Hank que ella era capaz.

No le molestaba estar desnuda, el frío que hacía en Zafiria, era una suave brisa con los ventarrones de los Terrenos del Sur. Empezó a recordar las manos de su esclava, la mujer que se compró a sí misma cuando cumplió 32 años. Se puso su cabello largo y rubio a un costado y empezó a dibujar los detalles que enmarcaban el espejo que estaba enfrente de ella. Puso las manos de su esclava sosteniendo el marco. Cuando terminó de dibujar la filigrana del espejo, se puso a esbozar las manos de la mujer, pero alguien abrió su puerta sin cuidado, fue muy repentino, era la mujer que Hank se había violado. Tenía su pollina pegada a su frente con sudor y pelo de atrás malogrado y despeinado. Tenía el vestido lleno de tierra, paja y tenía el borde del vestido gris roto. Emma se enojó: -Por favor, dame una buena razón para que no te hale por los cabellos y te saque a patadas de la recámara.- Le dijo con voz calmada desde la silla de madera, pero con una mirada atroz.

-Es, es, es el Infértil. Es Hank. Me ha hecho suya por toda la Casa. Hasta en el establo. Por favor, no puedo más, voy a morir.- Dijo llorando desesperada desde la puerta cerrada.

Y en verdad a Emma no le importaba, de verdad que no. –Cariño, ¿tan bajo has caído que le pides a una Sureña que te ayude con eso?- Le dijo con fingida angustia. La mujer lloró más, se notaba su dolor y desesperanza. –Por favor, mi señora, por favor.-

Emma sabía lo salvaje que podía ser Hank, eso era un mito en toda Obsidia. Se permitió sentirse mal por aquella mujer. –Está bien, mujer. Hablaré con Hank. No prometo nada, pero si discutiré este tema. Ahora, vete, me fastidias.- Se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-Pero, señora, tengo que ocultarme, me está buscando.- Le dijo asustada. Emma gruñó altamente y dejó el cuaderno con el carboncillo sobre la mesa. –Vete. Vete. No me importa adónde, pero lárgate. Ya voy a hablar con él.- La mujer salió corriendo, y Emma suspiró. Esto es lo que detestaba de los Infértiles, los salvajes del Sur y ellos se diferenciaban prácticamente en el título, cuando se trataba de modales y etiqueta, ellos ladeaban la cabeza preguntando si eso se comía. La única excepción era Erik, porque le gustaba andar tirándose a niños y leyendo libros sin sentido. Opinaba Emma. –Ayúdame, Zaraza.- Dijo levantándose de la silla, buscando un vestido de dormir blanco para ponerse. Salió y escuchó desde el fondo izquierdo del pasillo: -¿Dónde está?- Era Hank que le hablaba a un soldado Radú. Emma lo alcanzó y le respondió: -Yo sé dónde está.- Hank sabía que debía seguir a la Sureña y eso hizo. Llegaron al cuarto de Hank, el cuarto hedía a sudor y a moho.

-Por Zaraza, ¿qué huele tan mal, Hank?- Le exclamó Emma apenas entró al cuarto.

-¿De qué hablas?- Le dijo Hank cerrando la puerta. Emma corrió al ventanal y lo abrió de una sola vez, el aire empezaba a circular. –Gracias, Zaraza, gracias.- Suspiró y volteó a ver a Hank. -¿Dónde está Aleksa?- Inquirió Hank tirándose sobre la cama.

-No sé. Necesito hablar contigo, es sobre Aleksa.- Dijo sentándose en la cornisa de la ventana. Su vestido traslúcido dejaba ver todo, pero a ella no le importaba, quería agarrar todo el aire posible. El nombre de Aleksa le parecía nuevo y ajeno, pero lo pronunciaba como algo recién nacido. -¿Qué pasó con ella?- Dijo Hank desde la cama mirando el techo.

–Hank, entiendo que necesites descargar todo lo que tienes dentro, pero no puedes destrozar a alguien así, ten decencia. Piensa en tu madre, cuando tu padrastro la violó, Hank. A mí en lo personal, no me importa lo que le hagas, pero tenías que verla, estaba desesperada y adolorida, tienes que pensar en ella.- Le dijo mirando a la luna.

-Emma, me quiero unir con ella.- Le dijo con voz apacible y serena. Emma se quedó estupefacta: -No. No puede ser. El Indomable Blanco ha sentado cabeza. Y con una criada Zafiria. Nadie me lo va a creer.- Le dijo bajándose de la cornisa, dirigiéndose hacia Erik. –El hombre que me juró que la Unión era un juego.- Le dijo burlándose de él. Hank era un estúpido al creer esas cosas. ¿Qué dirían sus hermanos? ¿La Comunión de Jefes? ¿Cómo Karas uniría seres semejantes? Era algo inverosímil para Emma.

-Quiero llevarme a Pan. Quiero enseñarle tantas cosas…- Dijo Hank enamorado con la idea de ser un padre para el infante.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que se ase con el calor del Valle? Piensa con claridad, Hank. No podrías darle la vida que se merecen. La vida que se merecen ya la tienen. Xavier los mantiene bien, procura que Erik, siendo el nuevo dueño de Zafiria, lo siga haciendo. No te unas con ella, Hank. Piénsalo.- Le dijo con dureza. Miró a Hank y le preguntó: -¿Por qué ella?- Hank la miró y le dijo: -Ojalá supiese.-

Emma lo miró condescendiente y le dijo: -Ella está por la Casa, búscale y hazle el amor. Quiérela, porque está asustada. No la vuelvas a forzar a estar contigo. Piensa, Hank, no te dejes llevar por la idiotez. Mira a Erik, todo privado de autoridad por dejarse llevar.- Emma se empezaba a retirar. –Tienes las puntas de los dedos moradas. ¿Qué estabas dibujando?- Le dijo mirándola desde la cama. –Las manos de mi amada sosteniendo un espejo.- Le dijo peinándose la melena.

-No sabía que habías visto las manos de Raven.- Le dijo indiferente a Emma.

-Raven no es mi amada. Raven es mi meta. Cuando la tenga, no habrá día en que no la dibuje.- Dijo Emma confiada.

-Ten cuidado, ella peleó la última guerra de Xavier, y a un tipo le cortó la cabeza con su lanza de un solo movimiento.- Le dijo a Emma, esperando a su respuesta.

-Lo sé. Quiero ganarla en una lucha. Espero a que venga.- Le dijo mirando al ventanal.

-¿Sabes? Después que ella no aceptara mis sentimientos, mi amor por ella sólo aumentó, la quiero, Hank, la quiero. Quiero que ella me odie, quiero que me resista.- Le dijo segura de sí misma. –Después me dices que soy yo el estúpido. Lárgate, Emma. Gracias por lo de Aleksa.-

 

Charles veía como varios sirvientes limpiaban el cuarto. Un sirviente le pidió a Charles permiso para limpiar bajo la cama. –No limpies bajo la cama, por favor, lo limpiaron hace tres días.- Si bien era verdad, abajo estaba la bolsa llena de monedas de Raven. No la había movido de lugar, porque ya todo lo demás lo había visto Erik. La pila de libros quemados fue retirada, Charles ni la miró. El cuarto se quedó con Charles, Erik estaba hablando con el pelotón. Alguien tocó su puerta, y entró. Era Gestalt.

-Mi señor, le tengo un mensaje.- Le dijo cordialmente desde la puerta.

-¿Cómo sé que no es mentira? Ya me has engañado una vez.- Le dijo caminando hacia él.

-Mi señor, por favor, entienda, yo no quise hacerlo…- Le dijo tratando de que el joven entendiese la complejidad de aquella situación.

-Dame el mensaje, Gestalt. Puedes retirarte, gracias.- Gestalt se retiró y abrió la carta:

“Aguanta, hermano. Ya voy con siete pelotones y ayuda de la Casa de Grey. Mantente vivo, que mañana cumples años. Destruye esta hoja. Raven”

Agarró la hoja y la destrozó en pedazos mínimos y los arrojó por la ventana, el viento las mezcló con el pueblo, y Raven nadó en el cielo.

-Vas a pagar, ¿sabes? Tarde o temprano. Creo que eres el primer Zafirio en cortarle el pelo a un Rey Infértil.- Le dijo Erik abriendo la puerta. Charles volteó rápidamente, con el corazón alborotado.

Erik no pareció notar esto y pisó el cuarto. Estaba con una blusa blanca de tela y sus pantalones de remate de cuero. Andaba descalzo. Hasta a Charles le costaba verlo con el pelo corto. -¿Cuál es el problema con el pelo? ¿Te vas a morir?- Charles no entendía de verdad cuál era el problema. –Que te corten el pelo no es castrar a un Infértil, como me dijiste.-

-Que te corten el pelo siendo Rey, es privarme de privilegios. Pierdo el respeto y autoridad ante mis hombres. La prosperidad de mi Reinado perecerá, sabré mi edad, Charles. Ya mi tiempo tendrá nombre y el fin de la vida como la conozco se arrastra hacia mí. ¿Cómo podré ver a la cara a La Blanca? Ella conoció a mi mamá y le juró que cabalgaría hacia el Eterno Vacío, que conocería a los Destructores, miles de cosas que no pasarán gracias a un berrinche.- Dijo con una tristeza sin fondo. Eran tan hondas sus palabras, que Charles se entó en su cama. En un instante, Charles respondió: -Igual ibas a morir, todos venimos del Valle, todos somos lo que perece.- Dijo mirando el suelo.

-Es verdad. Pero el éxito de un líder no recae en la naturaleza del mismo, recae lo que hace. Y lo que hace es mágico, está lleno de fábulas, por eso su gente lo apoya hasta su muerte.- Erik hizo una pausa. –Mi padre era un hombre sádico, sin modales. Pero todo el Valle Blanco lo aplaudía cada vez que venía en su caballo con las cabezas de sus enemigos. Era algo extraordinario, las mujeres se morían por él, mi madre, una sacerdotisa, era una de las pocas que nunca creyó en sus milagros. Eso fue lo que hizo que la buscara con tanto desdén. Cuando amó a mi madre, la crueldad dejaba de existir. Fue lo único que amó.- Nadie dijo nada por un buen rato, pero después, Erik le dijo: -No te mato, Charles, porque juré no ser cómo mi papá; pero sí, me has castrado, puesto que al perder mi puesto designado en el Valle, ya no soy hombre, soy nada, soy Rey por mero título, mis batallas ganadas se convierten en cuentos. Tampoco haré tu vida miserable, eso no me causaría placer.- Concretó Erik.

-¿Entonces por qué no me dejas ir?- Preguntó Charles, confundido.

-¿Dónde está Francis, Charles?- Preguntó Erik en seco.

-Responde, Erik.- Dijo Charles. Erik se acercaba más y más hacia la cama. Charles lo golpeó, pero Erik agarró el golpe.

-¿Dónde está el único amigo del príncipe enfermo?- Erik hablaba impaciente y con la mirada baja, con la mandíbula fuerte.

-Erik, quítate de encima.- Erik le quitó la camisa con rapidez y el pantalón con voracidad.

–Erik, no, no otra vez. Por favor.- Charles golpeaba cada vez más duro: -¡Dijiste que no harías mi vida miserable!- Gritó abatido.

-Te prometo que al final, me dirás que no me detenga.- Le abrió las piernas por la mitad y con velocidad lamió el ano de Charles. –Aún no me has dicho qué fue de tu amigo invisible.- Le dijo cuando subió la cabeza después de la cuarta lamida. Charles no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué era esto? Charles había estado con mujeres, pero nunca había escuchado de esto.

-E-Erik, ¿qué haces? Qué asco.- Charles cerraba los ojos tratando de no mirar a Erik.

-Charles, ¿Cuándo planeas responderme?- Erik empezó a penetrarlo, Charles gritaba y lloraba: -Mátame.- Decía Charles una y otra vez. Erik seguía y dijo: -No. Matarte no es la solución, nunca lo ha sido.- Charles entrecortado, dijo: -Mataste a Francis, no te será difícil hacer lo mismo conmigo.- Erik siguió con más fuerza, Charles empezaba a gemir porque los golpes llegaban a su próstata. –Dime, ¿cómo exactamente murió Francis? ¿Con sexo? No me jodas, Charles.- Las piernas de Charles trataban de agarrar al cuerpo de Erik, pero eran muy cortas, así que Erik lo puso en cuatro.

Charles no respondió más, sólo gemía. Estaba desesperado por más. –Respóndeme. Te lo ordeno. Obedece.- Erik agarraba las caderas de Charles con mucha fuerza. –Por favor, por favor, cállate.- Lloraba Charles de la frustración y de los placeres nuevos.

-Eres una puta, eso es lo que eres. Una puta. Una slofka (puta en Radú). Una trashka (puta en Pardo). Una…- Charles interrumpió:

-¡Cállate, maldito seas! ¡Cállate! Quiero acabar, se siente tan bien, cállate.- Dijo Charles, quien tenía los ojos cerrados. -¿Te gusta que te traten mal? ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Un niño con tantos problemas, tiene que tener antojos nada simples. Te has portado mal, Charles.- Erik lo embistió una vez más y salió de él. Charles cayó sobre la cama y exhaló aire de un solo golpe. –E-Erik, ¿qué pasa?-

Erik se puso en el final de la cama. –Arrodíllate.- Charles sin dudar lo hizo. Su cuerpo pálido respiraba rápidamente y sus ojos curiosos no dejaban al pene de Erik. -¿Viste que eres un arrastrado? Con razón tu hermana es mejor que tú…-

-Erik, por favor. Me duele, Erik.- Charles decía con ojos sinceros y llenos de sentimiento. Erik le devolvió la mirada. –Charles, sabes que lo que digo es por el momento. Para mí eres un príncipe benévolo, que, bueno, debiera de estudiar más, pero…-

-Cállate ya, Erik.- Charles sonrió. –Acércate, amor.- Cuando Charles seguía arrodillado, Erik instruyó: -Ahora, deja tu cabeza caer por el filo de la cama, pon tus piernas relajadas y estiradas, acuéstate boca arriba.- Charles lo hizo también. –Necesito que respires por tu nariz, Charles. Te va a gustar esto, lo prometo. Si no puedes aguantar aprieta mis piernas, ¿está bien?- Charles no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Erik puso el pene en la boca de Charles. –Ahora, deja que viole tu boca.- Y Charles abrió los ojos cuando Erik empezaba a meterlo y sacarlo con suavidad sublime. –Así es. Muy bien.- Sobaba la cabeza de Charles. –Ahora lo meteré más fuerte.- Sólo se escuchaba el sonido húmedo del contacto y los gemidos de Charles, quien cerró los ojos. –Charles tienes que verte el pene. Está más parado que un asta.- Erik rio y metió con desdén. Charles se sobaba el pene con suavidad quería durar lo suficiente. Erik lo miraba y sabía que su promesa había sido cumplida.

-Charles, voy a acabar y quiero que te lo tragues todo, ¿está bien?- Erik preguntó y Charles se lo sacó de la boca y respondió: -Está bien, Infértil.- Erik rio bajo y continuó con poder las embestidas. Charles gemía más profundo y se enfocaba en respirar por la nariz, su cara estaba roja, por toda la moción.

Charles tragó todo felizmente.

 


	11. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de todo! Emma cuenta un trozo de lo ocurrido con Raven.

Raven estaba nadando en  el lago artificial de la casa de su tía Jean. Nadaba bajo el agua, haciendo que su cabello flotara en el agua, su cabello parecía plata reflejar el sol. Estaba desnuda y sola en el lago. Ya había pasado un día desde que había dejado Zafiria y Erik había tomado la Casa. Erik empezó a nadar con ella entonces, su imagen fantasmal la acompañaba. Esto era algo que nadie sabía, sólo Emma. Ella tenía una imaginación muy penetrante y convincente, veía personas adonde no estaban y dialogaba con ellas. No había necesidad de que nadie lo supiera. Erik nadaba sin verla y ella allí, en las aguas, vio como el hombre más codiciado entre los Infértiles por su imagen y entre los Letrados de la Isla Thurka por su impecable léxico y estrategia en la política y en el campo de batalla, contemplaba el azul del lago. Todo pasó tan rápido.

Emma sabía de su desorden porque hace dos años atrás, eran las mejores confidentes. Eran amigas desde que Kurt las presentó cuando eran niñas. Raven y Emma eran imparables e inseparables. Tenían tantas cosas en común, reconocían que las mujeres pueden ser superior a los hombres, eran ambas Letradas de la Isla de Thurka, les gustaba leer y criticar a Zaraza, Raven se desempeñaba mejor con la lanza, las espadas y la arquería, cosa que a Emma le resultaba dificultoso; Emma era mejor con la manipulación y convencimiento, aunque era buena usando el escudo y esquivando golpes. Eran muchísimos años de amistad. Muchísimos.

Erik salió del lago, y aunque nadó en el lago, sus ropas estaban totalmente secas. Era una quimera que estaba ahí para que Raven la viera. Nada más ella. Erik estiró sus brazos, ladeó su cabeza y vio como Raven, muda, lo observaba desde el lago, sólo la cabeza estaba afuera, sus hombros seguían sumergidos. Ella estaba acostumbrada a sus visiones, se decía que Sharon sufría también de esto, pero Raven prefería no hacerlo público; aun así, la visión de Erik la intimidaba. Saber que no era real, le daba miedo de empeorar como lo hizo su hermano.

-Deberías de relajarte mientras puedas. Dentro de unos días, verás a tu hermano. Alégrate, hoy es su onomástico.- Erik le emitió con voz fuerte pero áspera.

Raven no dijo palabra. Veía con ojos entrecerrados al Infértil.

Erik sonrió suavemente. –Eres una hipócrita, tanto que criticas a tu hermano, y sufres igual que él. Tal vez, hasta peor, porque tú no reconoces que cada vez presencias a gente que no está presente. Pobre Raven. La favorita de todos.- Dijo Erik sentándose en la orilla, poniendo sus piernas abiertas, tocando el lago con los pies. –Imagínate si Pietro se enterase, yo siendo tú me muero de la pena.- Dijo cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del Sol.

-Pietro no lo sabrá. Emma no dirá nada, un Sureño nunca rompe sus promesas.- Emma le dijo un día que las visiones no se irían si ella les seguía hablando, pero Raven sabía que si no hablaba, las visiones seguirían persistiendo.

-Eres tan patética que preferiste decírselo a una Sureña que a tu propio esposo. No hay amor para los débiles, Raven. No hay amor para adefesios como tú. Agradece que haya gente que te aprecia todavía. Sé que tu hermano te ama. Pero también sé que sabes que lo estoy lastimando y no haces nada. Eres incapaz e inútil. ¿Qué será de Zafiria si tú la gobiernas? Yo me iría de la nación.- Erik bostezó y se acostó sobre el césped, viendo a Raven.

-En tres días llegaré a Zafiria, Erik. Y te mataré. Seré la primera mujer en matar un Infértil, que Caos sea testigo de mi palabra.- Raven nadó más hacia la orilla y vio como Erik no se movía, sólo la seguía con la mirada. El agua huía de su cuerpo cuando se iba separando del lago. Se paró frente a Erik. –Mataré a Emma si se interpone. No dudaré, Erik. No me importa si está ella, la mataré. Juré proteger mi Casa.-

-Siempre jurando. ¿Cuándo te dignaras a cumplir algo de lo que prometes?- Preguntó Erik, con ojos tristes y sinceros.

Raven escurrió con sus manos, su larga melena ondulada. Sabía que el camino hacia la Casa de Grey era largo, Mística estaba atada a un árbol comiendo pasto, su ropa estaba a tres pasos a la derecha de Erik. Tenía que esperar a que el Sol secase su cuerpo. -¿Es cierto que te esquilaron? Yo siendo tú me ocuparía de mis asuntos. Mataría al que me cortó el pelo.-

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Yo estoy aquí por ti y para ti. Si no sabes tú, ¿cómo lo sabré yo?- Le preguntó admirando al cuerpo de su creadora.

 

-Me odio. Me siento inmundo. Pero cómo me encantó, Aleksa, es un demonio en la cama.- Le dijo Charles a la mucama, la cual tenía pueto un vestido amarillo claro, simple y de tela, que llegaba hasta los tobillos, de mangas cortas. Aleksa tenía el cabello recogido y tenía varios chupones en el cuello. –Señor Francis, no se sienta culpable, es sólo sexo. Hank, el Infertil, me ha puesto en cuatro también, llega un momento en que sólo espero a que me mate. Sé que debemos esperar por su hermana y los refuerzos, pero sea paciente conmigo, mi señor. Esto también habrá de pasar. Señor Francis, quiero contarle algo también.- Ambos estaban viendo por el ventanal a las montañas. Aleksa fumaba de la pipa de Charles (Emma se apiadó se él y se la devolvió) y se la pasaba a Charles para que él también fumase.

-Aleksa, Francis no. Ya no. Llámame por mi primer nombre, querida.- Le dijo cuando exhaló el humo.

-Sí, mi señor.- Sólo asintió, entonces, ya que ella sabía que llamarlo Francis era una petición.

-Señor, ¿dónde está Francis?-  Aleksa le tenía mucho respeto a Charles, pero ahora que compartían la misma pipa y estaban perdidos entre la desesperación del placer, se arriesgó a referirse a Francis como el cáncer que era.

-Está muerto, Aleksa.- Charles le dijo a Aleksa pasándole la pipa. Aleksa no tocó la tumba de Francis entonces.

-Hank me ha pedido que me una a él. Que quiere adoptar a mi hijo, que quiere amarme y velar por nuestro bien. Mi señor, ¿cómo quiere que me una a él? ¿Está loco? El hombre que me ha violado repetidas veces, me pide Unión. Me pide amor y redención.- Le dijo con guasa e incredulidad. Charles sólo la miró y le dijo: -Pero si es sólo sexo, Aleksa.- Le dijo en tono de burla y en acusación, repitiendo lo que ella había dicho con anterioridad.

La culpa y pena amanecieron en el ser de Aleksa, sabía que a su Señor no le había gustado esa respuesta. –Mi señor, discul- Pero Charles la cortó.

-Ni te molestes, Aleksa, sólo quiero que sepas que estoy atento a todo. Únete a él, Aleksa, el amor vendrá después; he observado como Hank, el Indomable, ha mostrado dulzura hacia Erik, le ha tratado como hermano, aun cuando son meros amigos. Es un salvaje, Aleksa. ¿Cómo culpar a la naturaleza de alguien? Tú, como mujer, debes hacerle entender que el cambio que él desea, se hace a través de sus acciones y decisiones; haz que te elija sobre todo, Aleksa. Hazte indispensable.- Dijo Charles sintiendo la brisa de Zafiria, limpiar el humo de sus pulmones.

Aleksa sabía que Charles era inteligente, pero no tenía idea de que pudiese ser tan sabio.

-¿Cómo planea celebrar su onomástico?- Charles no sabía, hoy era un día como cualquier otro. Otro día sin Francis, otro día en que Erik lo llevaría a la cama sin importar lo que Charles quisiese, sabiendo que Charles encontraría placer en sus pequeñas torturas.

-No tengo idea, Aleksa.- Le dijo con infinita sinceridad, sintiendo que lo expiraba era él mismo, sentía que el humo era él, que moría lento como las hojas en otoño.

 

Pan peinaba la melena de Emma. Pan estaba vestido en pantalones verdes oscuros y una blusa marrón clara y suelta. Tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto, y planeaba infantilmente pero con pura malicia, la muerte de Erik.

-Niño, estás halando mi cabello.- Emma se quejó. Estaba en su bata blanca traslúcida, recordando miles de cosas. –Lo siento, mi señora. No volverá pasar.- Pan prometió con cautela y suavidad. Siguió peinando y refunfuñando entre dientes.

  _-¡Pero de verdad te amo! ¿Es que soy del Sur? ¿Es que no cocino bien? ¿No soy bonita? ¿No soy suficiente?- Emma lloraba desde la cama, con la camisa de dormir desabotonada, dejando un seno al aire._

_-Emma, me voy a unir con mi primo. Tú lo sabes, Emma, tú lo sabes. Tú sabes que siempre lo he querido. Es un buen hombre, tendremos niños, una niña tendrá tu nombre. Todo esto lo sabes. Eres hermosa, Emma. Ser Sureña nunca te ha quitado inteligencia. Cocinas igual que yo, pésimo. Siempre serás más que suficiente. Haces feliz a los miserables. Me haces feliz, a mí, Emma. No te quites valor.- Raven estaba desnuda, y con rabia explicaba lo de siempre a su mejor amiga, la verdad que las separaba y que las unía. El amor de amistad siempre prevalecería._

-Mi señora, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Le dijo Pan, cuando empezó a trenzar su pelo. Emma alzó una ceja y respondió: -Ten cuidado, no quiero que me salgas con una impertinencia como la que tuviste con Erik. Yo sí muerdo.- Dijo Emma, con voracidad.

-¿Es verdad que en las tribus del Sur, se comen a los niños que nacen con defectos?- Le cuestionó con una curiosidad verdadera.

_-Por favor, Raven. Sabes que ese inculto nunca te entenderá y amará como yo. Yo te comprendo, Raven. No es secreto que quiero tener sexo contigo. No es secreto que te daría todo. Por favor, Raven no me hagas matarlo. No me hagas matarlo.- Emma desesperada, había perdido la compostura, los estribos, la clase, el glamour perpetuo que la rodeaba._

_Raven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. -¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Yo soy la que te ruega ahora, Emma. No me hagas odiarte. No lo hagas. Tú eres mi amiga, siempre estaremos juntas. Emma, retráctate. Ahora.- Raven tenía el cabello abundante cubriendo sus senos, y varios mechones cubrían parte de su rostro._

-No sé, niño, tal vez debas preguntarle a un soldado, él te lo dirá con más detalle.- Le dijo con odiosidad. Claro que era verdad, un niño con defectos físicos era un niño que sufriría en un futuro, traería discordia, comerlo era una especie de comunión. De darle mejor vida. No quería discutir esto con el niño. No quería ni tenía el tiempo.

-Está bien, mi señora. No volveré a molestarla.- Pan se dio cuenta de que el pelo de Emma era muy largo, y hacer una trenza impecable era una tarea tediosa y dificultosa. Emma no lo hacía menos difícil, con esa actitud tan impetuosa.

_-Raven, es una promesa, no una amenaza. Te casas y lo mataré. ¿Cómo podría dormir bien sabiendo que ese hombre tendrá lo que yo nunca podré? Raven, sé racional. Tú me conoces mejor, yo te conozco aún más. ¿Cómo Pietro podría querer a alguien tan enferma como tú? Estás más rota que el juicio de Caos. Pero a mí no me importa eso, Raven. Huya- Y la cachetada cesó todo sonido para hacerse notar._

_-Me das asco, Emma.- Dijo Raven llorando, con lágrimas naciendo y con profunda tristeza._

_-De todas las personas de Obsidia, nunca pensé que la que me dañaría más fueras tú, Emma. Emma, tú, osaste abusar de mi confianza. No quiero olvidarte y dejar que te pudras. Te lo ruego, Emma. Re-trác-ta-te. ¿Cómo podría querer huir contigo después de hoy? Emma, discúlpate conmigo. Mi perdón no tiene límites, mi paciencia sí.- Emma seguía sintiendo el golpe de Raven, impactada, pero rápidamente tomó las caderas de Raven y con fuerza presionó sus delgados dedos en contra de la carne. –No te puedo mentir, no a ti. Aléjate, Raven. Si lo vas a elegir a él, aléjate. Corre y no vuelvas al Sur. No vuelvas a verme. Porque lo mataré, Raven. Lo mataré. Te lo juro.- Emma lloraba sin control y la furia se mezclaba hasta hacer que la cara de Emma se pusiera roja. Sabía que Raven lo terminaría prefiriendo, era lo normal, lo natural._

_Raven chilló del dolor que causaban aquellas palabras. Emma había perdido la razón hace tiempo. Emma abrazó las caderas de Raven con las largas mangas de su camisa. Ambas lloraban porque sabían que éste era el fin. El fin de todo. El fin de la amistad, del amor, de las risas, de las sesiones de entrenamiento, del intercambio de libros, de…_

-¡Niño! ¿Me quieres dejar calva? ¡Quítate! Ni trenzar el pelo, sabes. Das lástima. Anda, lárgate.- Emma no había terminado de hablar, cuando el  niño salió corriendo por la puerta.

-Zafirios de mierda. Más inútiles que las palabras de Zaraza.- Se deshizo toda la trenza deforme y se empezó a peinar de nuevo.

_-Me iré mañana en la mañana.- Raven susurró con medio cuerpo bajo la sábana. Emma confesó: -Quisiera darme media vuelta y no volverte a ver, pero no quiero perderme esto. La última vez que compartirás una cama conmigo.- Ambas habían dejado de llorar, luego de abrazarse y disculparse una a la otra. –Emma, esta es la última vez de todo. La próxima vez que te vea, será para hacerte entrar en razón, terminaremos peleando y terminaré ganando. No me hagas verte de nuevo.- Emma sabía que esto era cierto, pero no dijo palabra. –Emma, esto es. Esto es todo. Un hombre fue capaz de separarnos. Quiero que me prometas algo, Emma. Quiero hacerte el amor por primera y última vez. Lo haré por piedad y para demostrarte que no soy lo que quieres y esperas. Soy normal. No soy lo que anhelas.- Le dijo mientras se ponía encima de ella. Sabía que Emma no se opondría. Emma estaba perdida, ni habló. Emma tenía los ojos fuera de foco, no le importaba nada. Sabía que esto era lástima._

_-Emma, háblame.- Emma no podía. Emma se rehusaba que esta fuera la última vez. No vería a Raven nunca más. Todos los años serían historia, serían recuerdos de tiempos mejores, de desharían en el contraste con los nuevos: Unión, hijos, nuevas batallas, Charles y sus ocurrencias, compromisos con la Casa… -Raven, me acabas de decir que te doy asco. Por favor, para. Esto es una estupidez.- Dijo con voz baja y mirando la cara de Raven, buscando emociones que relatasen las verdaderas intenciones de la joven. Pero no había nada. Raven ocultó todo, haciéndolo parecer automático. Raven sabía que esto era lo que había que hacer, tal vez así, Emma entendería que lo que perseguía era inicuo. Pero sentimientos más nobles e irrepetibles que los de Emma no había._

_-Emma, abre las piernas.-_

-Emma, Emma, Erik te llama para que bajes.- Le dijo Hank desde la puerta que abrió sin solicitar permiso. Emma estaba sentada en una silla, mirando el espejo, se dio la vuelta, asintió, Hank se retiró. Emmá suspiró, se cambió de ropa y bajó a ver qué quería el Infértil


	12. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleksa sufre una metamorfósis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer! Y por los kudos!  
> Comentarios siempre bienvenidos!

-Hermanos, estamos reunidos para discutir las estrategias a tomar contra la Casa de Grey. El que quiera opinar, haga un puño y golpee sobre la mesa dos veces.- Dijo Hank, peinando su corto cabello con sus dedos. En la Gran Mesa de Xavier, donde había empezado todo, estaban 5 hombres del Valle y 7 Sureños, más Emma, que se hacía paso entre los hombres. Ella portaba una cara de hastío, se rumoraba que Raven, la heredera de Xavier, vendría con refuerzos de la Casa de Grey, y que sería un gran número. Emma sabía que esta farsa de reunión terminaría en risas y desorden, era típico del Valle.

-Como soy la mano derecha del Rey, es mi turno de hablar. La hermana del Zafirio, del príncipe, la princesa Raven, se acerca a Zafiria, a soles de distancia, le tardaría un mes en llegar, pero conozco a Raven y se tardará en menos de una semana en llegar. No hace paradas y la Casa de Grey tiene caballos entrenados para durar mucho, como ya se sabe. Contamos con suficiente comida y con la armería de la Casa, tenemos al príncipe como rehén importante y hemos tomado control total de la ciudad, hermanos. Necesito estrategias concretas.- Hank era de una personalidad tranquila, tenía gran pasión por hacer las cosas bien y trataba con todo su ser (aunque a veces no pudiera), tener la etiqueta y modales de Erik. Hank cruzó los brazos llenos de cicatrices a esperar.

-¿Por qué en vez de entrar a guerra, simplemente no entregamos al príncipe? La heredera directa es su hermana, no el niño. Él no vale nada.- Dijo Azazel quebrando el silencio. Emma cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente, sabía que Erik estaba molesto con lo que se acaba de decir.

-Azazel, pedí opiniones, no impertinencias. Tú sabes que desde que tomamos la Casa, estamos destinados a la guerra con los aliados directos de Xavier. Tú sabes que el Zafirio vale más que tú, si Raven llegase a morir, lo cual dudo, el niño sería el heredero. Tú sabes que no andamos con inseguridades, el niño vive hasta que se decrete lo contrario. Tú sabes que deberías callarte cuando hables de las propiedades de tu Rey.- Hank le dijo en tono de regaño y con ojos pesados, y en el lado opuesto de la mesa, Azazel frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza sus dientes. El pelo lacio y corto de Azazel reflejaba las luces de las velas, ya era de noche. A Azazel no le importaba con quien se encariñaba Erik, él ya no era nada, era un castrado.

El tiempo pasó con alas de cera sobre la acalorada discusión, las respuestas se refutaban y discutían con rapidez, Hank era bueno con la diplomacia y en el filtrar desiciones, eso lo había perfeccionado con los años. Las alas del tiempo se derretían, haciendo que el tema se volviera tedioso, y los hombres, tan simples como son, opinaba la Sureña, se aburrirían de la formalidad, y al beber, la Gran Mesa se volvió un circo. El tiempo ardió ante la realidad al final, como siempre. Ella miró a Erik, y él le devolvió la mirada, asintió y excusada, se retiró a su cuarto. Vería a Raven pronto. Y allí, en esa noche, revivió el miedo y el excite.

 

-Vístete, vamos a salir.- Dijo Erik quitándose el pantalón. Ni miró a Charles. Sólo quería olvidarse del fracaso de la reunión. Planeaba salir a un lugar relajado con el Zafirio

No vio que Charles estaba dormido; estaba cubierto con las sábanas suaves de la cama, sus ojos estaban cerrados y olía a jabón, tenía una almohada bajo la cabeza y la almohada de Erik yacía apretada entre sus brazos. Tenía los rasgos relajados y la boca entreabierta. Tendría mucho tiempo dormido. No tuvo el corazón de despertarlo. Erik, con el pantalón abierto y colgando de sus caderas, fue a cerrar la ventana, la cual Charles insistía en tener abierta, Erik no terminaba de entender la razón _–Sentir la brisa me pone contento.-_ Pero dejaba al Zafirio ser.

Antes de cerrar la amplia ventana, escuchó decir: -El Zafirio actúa como una puta.- Decía una voz masculina. –Bueno, a Erik le gustan los débiles, ¿qué esperas?- Era la voz de Azazel esta vez. Erik estaba colérico, pero sabía que gritar por la ventana no era una opción, así que la cerró y decidió que mañana hablaría con Azazel, de nuevo. Salir de la habitación sería un tanto difícil para ambos, a Erik no le agradaba la idea de que se burlaran del príncipe, el afecto era algo que se arrastraba lento, pero cuando contagiaba a Erik, no era fácil de disipar en él. ¿Qué sería de ambos?

 

Pan caminaba por la cocina, la cual estaba sola; abrió una gaveta y encontró un cuchillo grande, lo estudió por unos instantes, cerró la gaveta y volteó para irse lo más discretamente posible, lo guardaría en su habitación, hasta el momento correcto. Cuando Pan se volteó se topó con un Infértil, era alto y delgado y con el cabello corto y liso. El hombre estaba con los brazos cruzados y recostado de la pared enfrente del niño. Pan, siendo de tez morena, palideció y tragó saliva.

-¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo, niño?- Demandó el hombre.

-¿No me vas a responder?- Preguntó Azazel. El silencio era sólido como una piedra. El niño temblaba, este hombre podía delatarlo con Erik.

-Respóndeme.- Y el niño seguía mudo.

-A-yu-da.- Musitó el infante. El hombre no parecía de fiar. Presentía el peligro.

-Tú. Eres tú. El niño que juró ante Caos y medio mundo matar a Erik. Eres Tú. Claro. Déjame adivinar, ese cuchillo es para matar a Erik, ¿cierto?- El hombre se le acercó y el niño retrocedió hasta toparse con la gaveta. –Por favor, no le diga a nadie. Yo, yo, este cuchillo me lo pidió la señora Flor, para cortar el pan. Señor, no piense mal.- Rogó Pan. El hombre sólo sonrió: -¿Yo? ¿Azazel? ¿Pensar mal? ¿De un niño? Oh, no. Yo no sería capaz. No, niño. Ven, déjame enseñarte. Acércate.- El niño estaba inmóvil con temor. Azazel se acercó y le quitó el cuchillo de las pequeñas manos. –Mira, un cuchillo se agarra fuertemente con la mano, así.- Y le mostró el agarre de cerca. Pan observaba con suma atención. –Usa la rabia como fuente de ataque, pero no dejes que te controle. Tienes que apuntar a los puntos vitales, los cuales son...- Y Azazel, prosiguiendo la charla, agarró el cuchillo y lo clavó en la costilla de Pan.

El niño abrió la boca y sus ojos parecían saltar de sus cuencas. -¿Ves que fácil es? Bueno, como ves, tus pulmones se llenarán de sangre, y despertarás, pero antes de eso, déjame enseñarte otros puntos esenciales, por si vienes por nosotros después, uno nunca sabe.- Sacó el cuchillo con agilidad, se lo clavó en la barriga y luego en el cuello. El niño escupía sangre y entrecortadamente quería conciliar auxilio, pero le resultaba imposible. Ya nada valía la pena. La promesa a Caos y su madre estarían olvidadas. El dolor lo inundaba como un mar gélido. Convulsionando y ahogándose en sangre, vio a Azazel con ojos llenos de hondo percance. El niño despertó detrás de un muro pequeño que tapaba las reservas de pan, al lado de los cubiertos.

-Ahora ya sabes, sólo yo mataré a ese imbécil.- Azazel arrojó el cuchillo y dejó la escena.

 

-Señor Hank, tengo hambre. ¿Puedo ir a la cocina a buscar comida?- Aleksa estaba sentada en la cama con su vestido verde claro con mangas largas, estaba descalza, cosa que odiaba, pero si se agachaba a buscar sus zapatos, tal vez Hank la penetraría por atrás, ya no sabía que pensar del Infértil.

-Por Caos, Aleksa, llámame Hank, ya te lo he dicho. Claro, ve a comer, ya yo comí, perdona, debí de haberte traído comida, fue falta de caballerosidad. Si quieres yo voy, te preparo algo y te lo subo. Por favor, permíteme.- Hank se paró de la cama, estaba recién bañado. Aleksa se volteó a mirarlo, los ojos oscuros de Aleksa asintieron con su cabeza en un gentil gesto.

Hank sonrió y salió de la habitación. Bajando las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que era tarde, no había gente, solo soldados en la entrada, se dirigió a la cocina, pasó la Gran Mesa, y entrando a la cocina, pensó en qué debería hacerle a su mujer, y también pensó en Pan, decidió darles frutas, pero las frutas se estaban pudriendo y las que estaban en buen estado no eran del agrado de Aleksa. Él le había obligado a decirle sus preferencias culinarias.

El Infértil estaba de buen humor, todo iba tan bien en sus ojos. Pensó en agarrar pan y untarle conserva de frutas. Las conservas estaban al lado de las frutas en unas jarras pequeñas. Agarró las de fresas. Se dirigió a buscar el pan, hasta que sintió algo viscoso lamer sus pies descalzos. Hank sabía bien qué era.

Bajó la mirada y gritó aterrado. Empezó a llorar y abrazó al cuerpecillo. Creía que iba a morir. Hombres llegaron rápidamente. -¿Acaso no vieron lo qué pasó? Claro que no. Son sólo unos niños. Pues miren. Y miren bien. Así terminarán ustedes. ¡Olvidados! Banda de inútiles.- Siguió llorando y abrazó más fuerte a su nuevo hijo.

Aleksa se hizo paso entre los hombres y al ver a Hank repleto de sangre, se desmayó del tiro.

 

Cuando Aleksa despertó, estaba en la cama de Hank. Hank estaba sentado en una silla, al lado del ventanal, con una vela a su lado. Tenía un pequeño cuaderno de cuero, en cual dibujaba con intensa concentración.

-Hank. Hank. Soñé la cosa más extraña. Soñé que jugabas con Pan, y a Pan, de repente, se le paró su corazoncito y cayó entre tus brazos, y escupía sangre y los manchó a los dos. Qué cosas, Hank. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?- Preguntó con una sonrisa Aleksa, la cual se sobaba los ojos con suavidad.

Hank sólo la miró, contemplando una eternidad. Y dijo: -Aleksa, mi amor, mi vida, Pan sí se despertó, Aleksa. Fue asesinado, mi amor. Nadie sabe quién fue, Aleksa. Si quieres llorar, no te lo negaré, si quieres honrar el despertar de tu hijo, no te lo negaré. Te acompañaré, Aleksa.- Dijo con voz grave y fuerte, digna de un hombre maduro y decidido.

Aleksa empezó a chillar profundamente y a gritar. Hank se paró y se acostó con ella y la abrazó. Dejó que llorara todo lo que ella quisiera. Lloró hasta que la cara se le distorsionara en puro dolor líquido. Hank lloraba calladamente al observarla. Sobaba su espalda y besaba su cabeza.

Su mujer estaba cambiando ante sus ojos.


	13. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Empíreo.

En mitad de la noche, Aleksa se despierta, mirando la oscuridad no recobra aun el sentido de las palabras, todas están desordenas y deformes, colores explotan en su mente y Pan le dice desde la oscuridad del cuarto: -¿Mamá, me das permiso para andar descalzo?- Aleksa lloró calladamente, al recordar que era común olvidar pequeñas cosas después de la muerte de alguien, como su voz, así que trató con todas sus fuerzas prometerse que no haría eso con su hijo.

Hank siente el leve movimiento en su pareja, con sueño ligero le dijo: -Aleksa, ¿Qué pasa?- No se veía nada, sólo el reflejo de la luz lunar que dormía plácidamente sobre el piso. –Dime que no se ha muerto, Hank. Dime que lo soñé, dime  que perdí el quicio. No me digas que debo aceptar, que debo entender.- Dijo Aleksa, quien dormía desnuda como el Infértil, su cabello oscuro se escurría encima de su cabeza y en la nuca. Aleksa no quería voltearse, pero habló con la serenidad de una Reina del Valle Blanco. Hank la admiraba más cada minuto que el tiempo les arrebataba. –Aleksa, ¿qué pasaría si hay que entender? ¿Qué pasa si es la única opción?- Hank era huérfano del sueño en ese momento, todo rastro de cansancio se iba alejando como el agua del mar en un tsunami.

Aleksa lloró de nuevo y Hank le besó la espalda, el sudor se empezaba a evaporar, los labios descendían, pero Aleksa sólo sollozaba de la rabia de la muerte de Pan. Hank sólo buscaba consolarla, hacerle saber que a él le importaba su bienestar. –Aleksa, perdóname. He sido malo y enfermizo. Tú te mereces el amor que no he conocido. Tú te mereces tanto, déjame dártelo, déjame, Aleksa.- Hank hablaba triste pero con una voz firme, una voz que buscaba desesperadamente a la Aleksa que conoció, una joven sencilla y servicial, de buenos sentimientos y leal.  Volteó a Aleksa, la cual sentía frío en la ausencia de luz, ella temblaba y lloraba, ahogándose en llanto.

Besó con dulzura a la Zafiria en los labios. –Aleksa, ¿me permites hacerte el amor?- Dijo besando lentamente su cuello. Aleksa, le dijo: -Es cierto, Hank. Pan se fue. Pan se fue. Me duele el alma, me duelen los huesos. Ayúdame, Hank. Ayúdame. Enterraremos a mi hijo y buscaremos quién lo hizo, Hank.  Nunca he querido que nadie muera, Hank.- Dijo ida para siempre, viendo el techo, sintiendo como el Infértil besaba el nacimiento de sus senos. Sus manos aguantaban las caderas femeninas.

–Nadie. Hank, era un niño, era sólo un niño, ni sabía sumar bien. La Casa cómo lo quería. Ayúdame, Hank, te necesito.- Hank paró de besarla para confesarle a su ombligo: -Yo te necesito más, amor. Mucho más, déjame dártelo todo, todo lo que llevo adentro.- Hank cerraba los ojos con fuerza, quería sentir la piel de la joven, tratar de que el recuerdo nunca muriera. Aleksa pasó sus delgados dedos por la cabeza del Infértil, suavemente, para no lastimar su cuero cabelludo, ella buscaba la realidad de las palabras de Hank, quería creerle fervientemente. Los besos del hombre llegaron a su pequeña abertura, la cual lloraba también, húmeda cómo estaba, Hank notó que Aleksa quería estar con él, Hank se alegró un poco por dentro, quería por medio de lo posible, hacerla feliz como ella lo hacía a él.

Hank duró un largo momento en la entrepierna de su mujer, tomándose todo el tiempo de Obsidia consigo, se sentía dueño de todo, recordaba las palabras de Emma, cuidar y apreciar a la Zafiria era lo primordial. Con sumo cuidado, besó alrededor de los labios mojados de ella, Hank mantenía los ojos cerrados y el silencio dominó todo. Los besos pedían permiso para que la lengua pudiese penetrar, así que estos fueron más hondos y profundos, ella tenía la boca abierta y tenía la cabeza ladeada, su corta melena lisa y oscura tapaba parte de su rostro, trataba de mantenerse callada, pero le era difícil. La lengua del Infértil se tornó plana y lograba llegar más adentro, Aleksa gemía con voz baja, casi inaudible, pero eso era suficiente para Hank. Era todo.

-Aleksa, déjame hacerlo. Déjame tomarte hoy y siempre, Aleksa. No nos niegues esto, mujer mía, te amo.- Hank le dijo antes de volver a lamer el clítoris de la mujer. Aleksa no podía decir nada, ni negar nada. Ya no. Tal vez, no podría negarle otra cosa al joven nunca más. Estaba perdida en el instante. Hank sabía esto, así que se acomodó entre las piernas de Aleksa y con cuidado y muchas ansias, empezó a hacerle el amor como era debido, Hank agarró para apoyarse el marco de la cama, no quería dañar más con sus manos a su querida mujer. Aleksa gritó, Hank se detuvo por precaución y la Zafiria le pidió que no parase, que lo mordería si no seguía, Hank rio y siguió complaciendo a su mujer. Mientras las caderas se unían, Hank bajó su cabeza, soltando sus manos del marco, para besar los senos de Aleksa, estos eran pequeños y los pezones eran marrón claro, lamió entre el valle de los senos, y Aleksa no aguantaba más: -Hank, necesito que acabes dentro de mí. Por favor, Hank, más, más fuerte.- Hank simplemente accedió con acciones y aniquiló toda palabra.

 

-Ay, Zafiria, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- Le preguntó Flor a Gestalt, quien trenzaba su pelo en la cocina, la angustia era palpable en la voz de la mujer Zafiria. Los cabellos azabache llegaban hasta los hombros, enredados con canas que habían crecido hace cuatro años, ahora, a sus cuarenta años, todo había cambiado de un día para otro, Pan había muerto, muchos campesinos habían presenciado cómo sus casas ardían, los comercios estaban de luto, el nuevo Rey prometió reanudar las medidas económicas, pero dos días y medio eran demasiado. Demasiado tiempo. -¿Qué más nos queda? Esperar, querida. Esperar y esperar.- Gestalt era la persona más antaña de la Casa, a sus 57 años, mantenía su gran altura y prominente voz. Había servido al abuelo del señor Charles, había vivido toda su vida en la Casa. Flor exhaló y cerró sus ojos, tratando de relajarse mientras su compañero le arreglaba su cabello. Aleksa entró a la cocina, con ojos cansados y con una marcada tristeza, estaba abatida. –Buen luto, Aleksa.- Dijo Gestalt, separando el cabello de Flor en cuatro secciones. Flor se quedó mirando a la joven, viendo cómo Pan le arrebataba vida a su madre desde su tumba. -Buen luto a ambos.- Sonrió levemente, caminando por la cocina, presenciado que la sangre y el cuerpo de su hijo no estaban sobre el suelo. Se imagina que mientras ella estaba desmayada, Hank lo mandaría a sacar de la escena. Hank le dijo que el niño estaba en el jardín de jazmines, que si ella quería, podía arreglar el pequeño aposento.

-Aleksa, lo siento por el pequeño Pan. De verdad.- Le confesó Flor, quien tenía su trenza de cuatro cabos por terminar. –Está bien, Flor, gracias, tal vez ahora pueda tener el valor para enfrentarse a su padre y reclamarle a Shaw por ser un maldito enfermo.- Dijo con recelo mientras cortaba pan. Nadie más habló, los dos sirvientes estaban sorprendidos por la respuesta de la joven, la cual siempre era tranquila y bondadosa. Gestalt sabía que Shaw la había violado cuando ella tenía 16 años y que ella al no querer abortar al niño, dio luz a Pan. Pan sabía que Shaw era su padre, al igual que sabía que él no quería saber sobre su existencia, pero no importaba, los miembros de la Casa y su madre lo querían inmensamente. Gestalt entendió el sentimiento de la joven y no habló más. –Que Caos sea testigo de mi eterno amor y gratitud a los hermanos Xavier.- Dijo sin mirarlos, comiendo un trozo de pan con manteca y salió por la puerta dónde vino.

 

-¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Así!- Gritaba la mujer pelirroja sobre la cama de sábanas rosadas, estaba con las piernas extendidas, recibiendo vigorosamente las embestidas de Azazel, quien la miraba intensamente, disfrutando la sensación de una prostituta nueva, importada de los conventos de Karas. -¡Cállate! ¿Tienes que ser tan ruidosa? Con razón te botaron de Karas, pareciera que me estuviera cogiendo a un mono, chillona.- Azazel la regañó, pero no detuvo la moción. La prostituta, Kilya, lo miró ofendida y lo abofeteó. –Que sea prostituta no significa que no tenga dignidad, vete de aquí, retorcido del coño.- Kilya tenía la cara roja de la indignación y del orgasmo que no llegaría ese día. Azazel se soba la mejilla, ríe sutilmente, alza las cejas y la ahorca. -¿Cómo te atreves puta barata? Yo soy Azazel del Valle Blanco, he matado niños, he matado mujeres, tú no serías la excepción. ¿Tienes idea con quién estás tratando?- Azazel dijo en un hilo de palabras apresurado.

-Claro que no. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Eres nadie. Tú eres nadie. Si murieras, a nadie le importaría. Imbécil.- Azazel le decía con malicia y poder. La mujer estaba más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos verdes estaban mirando al techo, buscando ayuda donde no la había. Azazel la liberó. Kilya retomó aire, lo empujó y corrió desnuda hasta la puerta. La tarde libre de Azazel había terminado. Se vistió, suspiró y salió del prostíbulo. –Hay que ver que hay gente que no sabe cómo tomar los comentarios.- Dijo peinando su cabello con su mano izquierda.

 

Erik termina de leer el comunicado que le llega en la mañana. “Está invitado, Rey Erik, al Festival anual de Karas. Lleve a quién quieras o a quienes quiera. Por favor, usar ropa adecuada. ¡Que el luto nunca despierte!” En serio, los chismes volaban, apenas habían pasado ya tres días desde su llegada aquí. Dejó el papel y pensó en Charles, quien estaba tomando un baño. Erik había escuchado que el onomástico de Charles había sido ayer, pero no le prestó mucha atención a eso, pensó que era mentira.

-¡Charles! ¡Tengo que preguntarte algo!- Charles escuchó la voz de Erik, la cual atravesó la puerta de madera, expiró aire y dejó que el agua caliente colmara su espalda. –Erik, adelante, háblame cara a cara, me estoy bañando.- Dijo con voz alta desde la bañera. Erik caminó hacia la puerta del baño y la abrió. Erik contempló la imagen frente a él, el príncipe con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el vapor y la tranquilidad que, aun siendo finitas, el joven hacía que el tiempo se detuviera, a Erik le parecía enternecedor y su mente se vació para adherirse a lo que veía. Charles sintió el vapor disiparse, pero nadie había hablado, así que abrió los ojos y vio a Erik viéndolo embelesado desde la puerta. Charles entrecerró los ojos y logro concebir lo siguiente: -Erik, ¿qué querías preguntarme?- Erik sólo oyó la suave voz navegar en el aire y no logró descifrar el sonido nuevo, sólo parpadeó un par de veces y dijo: -Kalare ahtar. (Suave Empíreo, en Viejo Blanco). –No entiendo ese dialecto, ¿cuál es?- Dijo Charles saliendo de la tina para encontrarse con Erik, ya no le importaba estar desnudo frente a él. Erik lo miró de arriba abajo y dijo: -Viejo Blanco, es la lengua muerta del Valle, fue la primera lengua común de Obsidia.- Dijo Erik calmadamente, perdido en la sencillez del joven. Charles se sacudió la cabeza, disipando el agua de su testa y respondió: -Bien, ¿y qué me quisiste decir?- Charles pasó de lado de Erik y se arrojó a la cama, sin importarle humedecer las sábanas.

Erik, quien se había sentado en el borde de la cama, le respondió volteando la cabeza para verlo: -Suave Empíreo. Verte es estar en un suave Empíreo.- La voz era distante y llena de cariño. Charles admitió: -No sé qué eso, Erik. ¿Qué es estar en el Empíreo?- Charles veía a Erik desde la cama con ojos confundidos y con el ceño fruncido. Erik sonrió y contestó:-Es donde las cosas buenas nacen y lo malo muere. Es estar contigo, Charles.- Y Charles, sumergido en las palabras, cesó comentario y miró a Erik con sumo amor.

-¿Sabes? Ayer me dijeron que cumpliste años. ¿Es verdad?- Erik agarró un pie de Charles y empezó a masajearlo. Charles sólo dijo: -Sí.- Y Erik deseó que Charles la hubiese pasado mejor, sin la muerte de Pan y sin nada malo. Pero lo infértil ya había llegado a Zafiria.

Sólo Caos sabe cómo el hombre mayor convenció al príncipe de comulgar cuerpo con cuerpo esa noche, pero Charles lo bautizó como la mejor noche de su vida. Ya enredados en las sábanas, Charles seguía pensando en el Empíreo, su aspecto, su ubicación su suave tacto, su plácido olor, su color pastel. Era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, esa palabra. Erik miraba al techo y le confesó: -Nos han invitado a Karas, harán un festival. Tenemos que ir.- Erik sólo respiraba profundo tratando de absorber el olor a sexo y felicidad. A naranjas y vainilla.

-No quiero ir, Erik. Ahí estará la bruja de mi tía, la detesto, no iré. Raven no irá, está muy ocupada.- Charles dijo molesto y decidido. Erik sólo dijo: -No iré solo. Aquel que se meta contigo se mete conmigo, Charles. No iré solo.- Erik terminó de asegurar. Charles sabía que perdería y dijo: -Más te vale que hayan pasteles de mora, maldito bastardo.-

Erik sonrió.


	14. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...-El viento de Karas es semiamargo para todo obsidiano.-  
> Zaraza III, párrafo 212, sección 1.1.1. EN DONDE LA FE SE REUNE..."

-Se ve muy elegante, mi señor.- Le dijo Aleksa, quien vestía una camisa negra manga larga, bordada con hilos blancos y unos pantalones anchos que se notaban que no eran de ella, sino de un hombre. Aleksa tenía pecas modestas en su nariz, eran menos de diez y eran muy sutiles, su cabello estaba más corto, esa mañana se lo había cortado aún más, se dejaba apreciar el anterior corte, pero habían mechones que le llegaban a la altura de los ojos, otros le pegaban en la frente, parecía un zigzag tórrido que coronaba a la Zafiria. Charles suponía que Hank no estaría de acuerdo con este arranque, pero ya estaba hecho, Aleksa no sabía tampoco por qué le había provocado cortarse el pelo a punta de tijeretazos descoordinados. Charles, por otro lado, veía de vuelta al espejo, tenía una blusa manga larga, abotonada en los puños, de color azul marino, un pantalón blanco ceñido con unas botas de ante negras, tenía desde la cintura hasta la cadera, un cinturón de seda azul oscuro, que le daba la vuelta a su torso varias veces. Se había peinado el cabello de lado, recién lavado, así como su cuerpo. Lo único que arruinaba la imagen era la expresión de Xavier, mostraba una mueca disgustada y ojos repletos de hastío. –Sonría, mi señor, que así se parece a su difunto padre, se suma edad. Pronto saldremos de esto, ya verá; su hermana vendrá.- Le dijo atando bien el cinturón azul sobre Charles.

-Aleksa, todo ha cambiado en menos de una semana. Todo ha vuelto a nacer, Raven no entendería esto.- Charles hablaba y sus ojos se detenían en las manos de Aleksa. -¿Y qué es esto, mi señor?- Le inquirió Aleksa, tratando de entender lo que le había dicho el joven. –Esto es nuevo para ambos, nos toca descubrirlo. ¿Te gusta lo que ocurre, Aleksa?- Le preguntó sin detenimiento. –Hank me ha dicho que he cambiado desde que Pan murió, mi señor. Yo, honestamente, me siento la misma. Más sola, pero la misma. Me han prometido amor más allá del que usted y su hermana me han otorgado, pero mi nueva soledad no me permite sentir complacencia, no puedo sentir júbilo. He intentado hacer lo que usted me ha dicho, dejarme llevar. Sólo espero que Hank sepa adónde llevarme.- Aleksa terminó de atar fuertemente el cinturón para que no se aflojase en el transcurso de la noche.

-Paciencia, Aleksa. Te he dicho que parece un buen hombre, parece más sensato que Erik a veces. ¿Puedo serte sincero? Odio ir a estos lugares, tantas personas me ponen nervioso.- Dijo con voz triste mirando una esquina del manchado espejo. –Toma un respiro, Charles. Puedes despertar así. Relájate, será breve el momento.- Dijo con voz alta Erik traspasando la puerta con su desnudez, saliendo del baño, sin importarle la presencia de Aleksa, Charles rodó sus ojos y exasperado, dijo: -Erik, no te cuesta nada vestirte decentemente de vez en cuando, hay una dama presente.- Su voz se había tornado alta a mitad de la frase. Erik se detuvo, retomó la caminata y se posicionó detrás de Charles, Aleksa se alejó un poco para darle espacio a Erik. –Hablas de la mujer de Hank, créeme que no hay algo que no haya visto. Conozco a Hank, Charles, sé lo que…- El discurso relajado de Erik se vio interrumpido por Charles repentinamente.

-No me importa, Erik. Tenle respeto a la dama presente, ten algo de garbo.- Charles tenía el ceño fruncido y se pasaba una mano por su corta cabellera. Aleksa seguía mirando al piso, pero Erik aflojó su penetrante mirada de costumbre, y le dijo a su amado y a la criada: -Es verdad. Me disculpo ante usted, señorita. No es digno de un Rey andar con camaraderías bruscas ante una joven como usted. Más que todo, a la persona más cercana a Charles desde mi llegada. Lamento que su hijo haya despertado de manera tan atroz. Que el Destructor de Tormentas lo abrace de ahora en adelante.- Charles posó su mirada a Aleksa desde el espejo, ella miró a Erik y le respondió: -Gracias, mi Rey. Charles, si no es mucha molestia, yo…- Pero Charles respondió: -Claro que puedes, Aleksa.- Aleksa casi cruzaba la puerta de salida, cuando la voz de Erik le pidió: -¿Podrías decirle a Hank, que le dejo a Zafiria mientras voy a Karas, señorita Aleksa?- La mujer asintió, obviando la desnudez del Infértil y salió de la habitación.

-Sé que es una costumbre andar desnudo por tu cuarto, Erik, pero ten en cuenta que esto es una Casa, hay que mantener ciertos límites; además, hace frío en Zafiria, tus bolas se encogen, parece que tuvieras un meñique entre las piernas.- Charles bromeó, y aunque Erik se rio suavemente, agarró las caderas de Charles desde atrás y le susurró en tono amenazante: -He accedido a darle respeto a esa chica porque sé que es importante para ti y para Hank, pero no esperes que complazca todas tus demandas. Como bien lo has dicho: Hay límites. No me hagas actuar por pasiones, Charles. No me hagas destrozar las telas que te envuelven, no me hagas olvidar que hay que ir a un estúpido baile donde gente artificial nos espera, no me hagas…- Erik respiró profundamente y empezó a besar el lado izquierdo del cuello del joven: -morder tu piel, no me hagas besarte hasta que tus labios se hinchen, no me hagas desearte más; de aquí no saldríamos.- Charles miraba con ojos entrecerrados a Erik, veía las cejas del hombre mayor, estaba arqueadas suavemente, con las pestañas juntas y la mandíbula pronunciada, era sublime la imagen, quería mandar a media Obsidia al olvido, pero habían cosas que hacer, cosas que estaban perdiendo primacía con cada beso, con cada inhalación, perspirar estaba resultando incómodo e inicuo para su vestimenta, sus mejillas estaban un poco rosadas y tenía una erección batallando con los pantalones apretados. –Erik, Erik, hay que irnos, hay que irnos.- Charles jadeaba y trataba de mantener la compostura. Erik rio y respondió: -He aquí la cadena que nos une, lo lascivo, lo carnal, lo humano.- Charles, en secreto, adoraba las palabras de Erik, parecían sacadas de poemarios antiguos, recitadas con la voz profunda de un sabio sádico. Era contradictorio, tal vez, demasiado.

 

Ya en Karas, la cual quedaba relativamente cerca de la Casa de Xavier, sólo cuatro horas de viaje a carruaje, Charles empezó a tratar de disolverse con el aire de Karas, el cual no era frío, sino suave y fresco, el cual se mecía en sus cabellos. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en su hermana, en su sonrisa y su voz rasposa y gentil de siempre. En el olor de las tartas de mora agria, en las manos de Pan agarrando la pluma para escribir, en la cabellera casi plateada de Emma deslizándose serpentinamente por su blanca espalda, en…

-No es nada personal, pero sería idóneo que estuvieras conmigo. Presente. Aquí. No tienes que hablar si no quieres, trataré de que esto pase rápido, Charles. Puedes tener eso por sentado.- Dijo Erik sobando la mano de Charles. Charles parpadeó tres veces y lo miró, detalló la camisa de seda negra de mangas largas y abotonada a todo lo largo de la pieza frontal, su pantalón era también negro, pero era de un algodón delicado, y en vez de botas, usaba unas zapatillas también negras, simples y sin adornos, confeccionadas con cuero. El cabello de Erik seguía corto, pero Charles no podía evitar destacar que el corte le favorecía inmensamente a esa cara. Aunque le hubiera costado el respeto a Erik. Ya era tarde, Charles estaba un poco cansado, pero no podía dejar mal a Erik, no podía.

-Siempre estaré aquí, Erik. Quiera o no. Francis no está para darme un descanso. Estoy solo, Erik. Tendré que caminar en estos zapatos, quiera o no.- Charles respondió, agarrando su mano fuertemente y mirando hacia las puertas de la capilla de Karas.  Erik sentía pena por Charles, el monstruo que era la mente de Charles seguía azotando al príncipe, era algo tan complejo, coordinado y oscuro como un carbón pulido: tenía bordes filosos que cortaban al ejercer la mínima presión, tenía una simetría que tenía sentido sólo para la piedra y era oscuro como los ojos de Caos, era algo inalcanzable, pero que al alma, le causaba percance. Erik sólo asintió y sonrió levemente y dirigió a Charles hacia la puerta. Cuando le abrieron la puerta, no saludaron a nadie y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa que quedaba libre, Charles no miraba a algún lado, miraba a un punto invisible en el mantel blanco de la mesa, deseando que todo pasase rápido.

-Charles, por más que odie dejarte solo, necesito buscar comida, debes tener hambre, han pasado cuatro horas desde que dejamos Zafiria, ya es de madrugada, déjame buscarte algo.- Erik le rogó entre palabras, sabía que le costaría a Charles, pero era necesario. Charles le dedicó la mirada y no dijo nada. Erik se retiró. Charles contempló cómo aquel hombre se perdía en el menjurje de personas. Suavizó la mirada y vio a la Luna. Admiró su luz, tratando de olvidar el arte de escuchar, para no oír el sonido blanco que quemaba la sanidad.

Erik no volvía. Habían pasado alrededor de cinco minutos y el hombre no llegaba. Charles lamió sus labios y los mordió suavemente por un corto tiempo, esperando y esperando. Qué horrible es esto. Todos lo saben, todos lo sabían, que él había sido incapaz de defender la Casa, que su voluntad era pusilánime, débil, no digno de amor, de aprecio. Hundido en su pequeña miseria, no escuchó la voz que demandaba su atención, pero si la presenció la segunda vez cuando una mujer preguntó: -¿Charles, estás bien?- Charles enfocó la mirada y descifró la imagen, era su tía Jean. Que lo parta un rayo, ¿dónde está Erik?

-Tía, ¿cómo se encuentra usted y Raven?- Charles esbozó una sonrisa y Jean se sentó en la silla donde se había sentado Erik, cruzó sus piernas, cubiertas por un largo vestido verde oscuro y unas sandalias marrones. Jean no contestó ya que Charles volvió a interrumpir el discurso como de costumbre. –Tía ¿por qué no me ayuda a zafarme de esta para ver a mi hermana?- Jean abrió los ojos azules de par en par,  sus cabellos lisos, largos y naranjas se movieron cuando se acercó a Charles para susurrarle: -¿En serio es eso lo que te preocupa? Siempre es tu maldito bienestar primero.- Jean acariciaba con afecto la cabeza de Charles, quien estaba paralizado y atónito. –Es por eso que tu hermana siempre te supera, ella piensa en el bienestar de todos. Si fueras digno de amor, no hubieras dejado que un salvaje dominase la Casa. Pero claro, eres un maldito niño, ojalá un día, el estúpido ese te lleve a una orgía de cerdos y mueras de la fuerza de la cogida de los salvajes. Rezo a Caos para que eso pase. Aunque trate de convencer al ángel de tu hermana, para que te deje pudrir, ella es necia y te irá a buscar en estos días, ya que tú no puedes ayudarte a ti mismo. Te odio, niño. En serio.- Charles cerraba los ojos y acostumbrado a este odio (que se hubiera vuelto recíproco a través de los años), había sido inmune a sus inmundas palabras y simplemente respondió: -Ojalá Caos se apiade de su falta de gracia y clase, señora. Hágase un favor y retírese. Vaya con bien y juicio, que le hacen falta.- Charles la miró con unos ojos llenos de veneno y con ganas de matarla, como de costumbre. Jean le dijo: -Marica de segunda.- Y se retiró de su vista.

Charles respiró profundamente y cerró los párpados, buscando quicio en el desastre de su imaginación, y lo peor de toda la situación eran las palabras mezquinas de su tía, ellas tenían razón. Charles no había defendido a su hogar, pero es que no había más que hacer, en serio. Estudiando la situación, Charles enumeró las razones de su fracaso como hombre:

1.- La milicia Zafiria era la más débil y antigua de Obsidia.

2.- La verdadera estratega, su hermana, se había ido.

3.- Charles recuerda haber leído una vez, entre los textos de su hermana, que todas las naciones no podían ayudar a otra nación bajo el Golpe de Hierro, Obsidia era una constelación pacífica de contradicciones metafísicas, en realidad.

4.- Charles se había enamorado.

Sí, era verdad. Charles quería vomitar. ¿Cómo alguien se puede enamorar tan rápido de alguien? ¿De alguien cómo Erik? ¿Era siquiera ético? Claro que no. Estaba mal. Era írrito. Irrisorio. Fatal. Falaz. Condenado. ¿Cómo le explicaría este sentimiento recién concebido a su hermana? Era imposible. ¿Qué pasaría con la Casa? ¿Con Zafiria? Charles se maldecía miles de veces, la flor que era su amor, se había vuelto parasitaria e hincaba sus raíces en su razón. No podía argumentarse a él mismo una respuesta capaz y congruente.

Erik finalmente volvió con un plato lleno de pequeños pedazos de carne quemada. –Me disculpo inmensamente, es que había una fila de gente esperando colosal.- Erik apresuradamente, se sentó y con cuidado colocó el plato sobre la mesa. -¿Tienes hambre no? Come conmigo.- Erik estaba contento, le encantaba comer. Charles sonrió apenas y comió con el Infértil. No se dijo cosa alguna de lo que había pasado hace instantes. Charles degustaba la carne. Estaba deliciosa.

 

Emma estaba sola en su cuarto. No tenía ganas de dibujar. Estaba desnuda sobre su cama, pensando en Raven. Odiaba amar pensar en ella. Su esclava había llegado del Sur, tenía su cabello marrón oscuro y ondulado hasta la cadera, con rasgos finos y piel morena clara. Su nombre era Lily. Tenía los ojos verdes y era muy joven, tenía diecinueve años y estaba arrodillada a la derecha de la cama de Emma, esperando órdenes. Pero nada salía de la boca de Emma. Estaba inmersa y perdida en pensamientos. Hasta que un milagro ocurrió: -Lily, ven, te necesito. Ábreme las piernas y ponte entre ellas y abre las tuyas.- Emma habló sin ganas, sin motivaciones ulteriores. Lily obedeció sin chistar, con rapidez se posicionó. –Lily, sabes lo que viene.- Lily asintió y empezó a frotar con fervor ambos sexos y empezó a gemir, Emma cerró los ojos y exclamó: -¡Sí! ¡Así! ¡Oh, Raven, sí! ¡Sí!- Si le preguntasen a Lily, qué opinaba de toda la situación sería que todo esto es lo más degradante que ha hecho en su vida, le enfermaba tener que hacer esto. Ella quería mucho a Emma, pero sabía que para Emma, Raven era la única mujer que importaba, que valía la pena, ya se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, también le había especificado a Lily que en los momentos de divina intimidad, Lily jugaría el rol enfermizo de Raven. Lily sentía pena por su ama, honestamente la creía superior a este tipo de carencias, de debilidades. Pero si así debía de ser su realidad, la aceptaría, no había opción. El placer llegaba de cualquier forma. De cualquier manera. –Dime que me amas, Raven. Dímelo.- Lily abrió los ojos, disipando las ideas que revoloteaban en el aire y le dijo con voz ronca: -S-Siempre te amaré. Siempre.- Y Emma gritó del éxtasis, tenía el pecho lleno de lágrimas ajenas, eran las de Lily. Ella sufría cada vez con el sexo, con las caricias y besos de su ama, pues no eran de ella. No eran para ella.

 

Erik peinaba su corto cabello en el espejo pequeño que estaba en la pared del baño, se lo pasaba con mucha suavidad, quería relajarse lo máximo posible. Se había bañado con Charles, el Zafirio había salido del baño antes, así que Erik aprovechó también para afeitarse completamente la barba. Charles estaba desnudo, secando su cabello con una toalla y empezó a buscar un peine entre sus gavetas, no se acordaba dónde estaba, pero lo que encontró fue un papel doblado en cuatro mitades. Charles frunció el ceño, se puso la toalla en la cadera y empezó desdoblar para leer lo siguiente:

“Charles,

Cuando leas esto ya estaremos Unidos y seremos felices. No quería que leyeras esto antes de tiempo, porque sé que no entenderías, pero ahora, que sé que me amas también, no hay de qué temer. Yo, Erik, me habré suicidado, habré despertado y te dejaré solo. Solo. Porque he descubierto, para cuando escribí esto, que Raven vendrá a matarme no importa qué, y yo, no podré matarla antes, no podré Charles, sé que amas a tu hermana. Ya no hay cabida para mí en este mundo, no quiero hacerte sufrir, la verdad es que nunca quise ni dar el Golpe de Hierro, siempre me pareció estúpido atacar así a una nación tan poco desarrollada como la tuya, no te ofendas por favor, querido, sabes que es verdad. No te enojes todavía. No espero que me perdones, no sería tan hipócrita, sé que seré merecedor de tu odio y lamento, pero tengo fe en que sabrás cómo manejar tu vida ya que Francis no está. Muchas veces en las noches me despierto, porque recuerdo el dolor que te causé cuando quemé tus libros. Fue quebrantador verte llorar en silencio, como el hombre que eres.

Nunca me imaginé enamorarme del hombre que me castró. Nunca. Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido, Charles. Me hiciste odiar el bárbaro que soy y a amar el filósofo amador que duerme de vez en vez dentro de mí. Tenía tanto odio y vacío que sentía que Caos me manejaba con sus infinitos hilos…” Charles tuvo que dejar de leer por un momento, porque lloraba y la humedad no le dejaba leer con claridad. Respiró, se limpió las lágrimas y siguió leyendo: “hilos, y Hank era el único que me amaba. Pero era un amor fraternal, un amor incondicional no pasional. Quiero confesarte que cuando me demostraste que podías manejar las espadas magistralmente y me dejaste la cicatriz me sentí repleto de elación. Lleno de vida. Nadie se había atrevido a dañarme así, ni marcarme, y ni hablar cuando mi cabellera fue cortada, eso fue…” Charles le dio la vuelta a la hoja: “sublime. Te odié pasajeramente, no te voy a mentir. Pero tu inocente coraje me hizo recordar que yo también soy capaz de perdonar y sentir afecto. Yo, el Rey de los Infértiles, soy mortal, malditamente mortal. Y decido morir, porque el amor de este mortal no es finito. No se acabará. Nunca. No puedo vivir sintiéndome inmortal cuando no lo soy. Tú me haces eterno.

Para mí Suave Empíreo, Erik.”

Charles sollozó para adentro altamente, hizo un sonido primitivo, un sonido grotesco que reprimía toda modestia. Erik salió corriendo, con la barba a medio afeitar. -¿Qué pasó, Charles?- Erik estaba exaltado, cuando escuchó ese sonido, pensó lo peor. Pero sólo vio a su príncipe de espaldas, con la toalla guindando de sus caderas y con una mano sosteniendo un papel y otra en su cara. Mierda, sabía que tenía que haberla ocultado mejor. –Charles, por favor, no llores, espera…- Charles seguía llorando abiertamente y se volteó, con pasos apresurados y firmes llegó al frente de Erik y lo cacheteó fuertemente, le dijo: -Si te vas a suicidar, no me culpes por ello. Si eso es lo que quieres, no te lo negaré. Claro que no quiero que lo hagas, no quiero que mueras. No cuando ya te amo, Erik.- Charles lloraba y golpeaba el pecho de Erik, Erik se sobó la mejilla y agarró los brazos a Charles y le dijo: -Cálmate, cálmate, por favor, déjame explicarte, cálmate.- Erik, desnudo, maniobró el cuerpo de Charles y lo tiró a la cama, Charles se acomodó con agilidad y agarró la carta de Erik y este le dijo: -Quítate la toalla, me estorba.- Charles así lo hizo, aprovechó y le dijo: -¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo te he castrado, tu vida me pertenece ahora y siempre.- Charles lanzaba llantos y Erik reía, porque eran infantiles las razones que este le estaba dando.

-Charles, es en serio, necesito que me escuches.- Erik sobaba las piernas del Zafirio tratando de calmarlo, pero Charles le devolvió el gesto con una patada. –Debiera de estar feliz de que quieras morir. Debiera. Pero ahora sé que tú también eres un estúpido. Yo también me he enamorado del hombre que me ha quitado todo. Odio odiar amarte. Está condenado mi corazón. Ese estropajo es tuyo para hacer lo que quieras con él. Poco me importa ya. Cocínalo. Cómetelo. Dáselo de comer a los buitres. A las lombrices. Lánzalo al mar. No me importa ya. Es decir, ¿cómo te vas a suicidar por mí? Eso me quitaría mis horas de sueño y eso es muy preciado por mí. ¿Cómo despertarías en sana paz cuando yo tengo insomnio? ¿Cuándo no cierro los ojos por ti? Eres un maldito cobarde. Debiste haberte quedado dentro del vientre de tu madre y no haberme tocado nunca. Nunca, ¿me oíste? Nunc…- Y el estruendoso discurso de Charles se censuró en un beso. Pero este no era un beso romántico. No había amor. Ni cariño. Sólo dolor, angustia y necesidad. Era tan desesperante y desesperado como ahogarse en el mar. El beso sabía a lágrimas y a saliva. No era estético. Erik separó los labios.

-¿Qué pasará cuando venga tu hermana a matarme? Le daré batalla con mi pelotón, pero ella tiene a más hombres de su lado, ella vendrá a ver al hombre que ha aterrorizado a Zafiria, que ha matado a su padre, que suntuosamente mató al pequeño Pan, que ha sometido a su hermano a su voluntad. Yo no podré matarla. No podré. A mí también me cuesta aceptar el hecho de haberme obsesionado con alguien en menos de una semana. Pero pasó. No me queda nada más que abrazar el hecho. Besarlo. Cogérmelo. Añorarlo.- Erik había acercado su frente con la de Charles, negando la distancia de los cuerpos.

Charles respiro hondo, dejó de llorar y respondió: -Hablaré con ella, Erik. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- Miró a la unión de piernas que se hallaba bajo sus cabezas, eran como dos “v” entrelazadas. Erik negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y sonrió, todo era enternecedor y etéreo: -Seré el primer Rey Blanco en ser exterminado por una mujer. Hank no me lo va a creer.- Y Charles sólo lo abrazó más fuerte.

 


	15. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al día siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz año! QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA, SON GENIALES! y a las personas que dejaron kudos, GRACIAAAAAS!  
> No he escrito, porque la universidad está muy ruda, así que ando batallando, pero no he abandonado esta historia. Por favor, cualquier duda o comentario es bienvenido!

-Tienes que dejar de cortarte el cabello así, Aleksa. Pronto no habrá mucho que cortar.- Dijo Hank mirándola desde un banco azul celeste que se encontraba en el cuarto de ellos. Aleksa estaba doblando ropa de ellos y se dio cuenta en medio de la frase, que se había colado una camisa de su hijo en la pila de ropa. Era roja oscura. Aleksa parpadeó lentamente y mientras Hank hablaba, agarró la camisa pequeña de algodón y la destrozó con las manos. Hank calló y abrió los ojos. Aleksa gruñía bajamente mientras hacía tiras con la camisa. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de decir el Indomable? Aleksa estaba sin llorar, pero tenía la cara sonrojada de tanta emoción recién nacida y con el ceño bien fruncido, concentrada en su rabia.

Hank esperó que ella terminara de tironear la camisa, y esperó que ella notara lo que había pasado. Aunque ella no lo miró. Hank simplemente se levantó, se acomodó sus pantalones de cuero seco y descalzo la dejó en el cuarto para que se calmara la tempestad.

Hank se dio la tarea de averiguar de una vez por todas quien había matado al infante. ¿Quién podría? ¿Quién no? Hank con su sencillez eterna y camaradería rebosante, preguntó entre sus hombres, pero nadie sospechaba de nadie. El que lo había hecho lo hizo sin consultar, sin dejar rastro. Había rumores, pero eran tan inconsistentes, que mutaban de hombre en hombre. Maldita sea, tendría que hablar con Erik.

 

-¿Y tía, cómo te fue en Karas anoche?- Decía Raven, quien pulía sus zapatos de cuero negros. Raven tenía el cabello amarillo suelto, llovían mechones encima de su cara, de sus hombros y espalda. Tenía un vestido azul muy claro, la ropa olía a lavanda y estaba con sandalias marrones. No le dirigió la vista a Jean, ya que estaba enfocada en hacer su tarea bien. Jean se había sentado en un sillón de tela roja y le respondió: -Excelente, sobrina. La carne quemada estaba divina. La misma gente de siempre, tu sabes.- Dijo sin cuidado la voz de la mujer mayor.

-¿Supiste algo de mi hermano?- Dijo con rapidez, porque sabía que ella detestaba al hombre, pero tenía que saber. Raven escuchó una voz de un tercero: -Claro que no te va a decir.- Era la voz de Emma, quien agarró un mechón liso de su espalda para deslizarlo entre sus dedos. Rave cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-Sobrina, la verdad es que no. Escuché en una tertulia de isleños, que el niño había castrado a Erik, el salvaje ese.- Dijo levantándose y yéndose con rapidez moderada. Raven se detuvo en seco, abrió desmesuradamente los párpados, levantó la cabeza con agilidad pero su tía ya se había ido. Raven no se había dado cuenta de que tenía la boca completamente abierta.

-Aaaaah, esa no te la esperabas.- Emma dijo con risa agarrando más mechones para acariciar. Había sido él. Su hermano era el que había castrado a Erik. Charles había sido capaz. Tal vez había sido valiente. Tal vez había sido por inocente ignorancia, hay que recordar que la nación que a él le fastidiaba estudiar era el Valle Blanco. –El color blanco me da sueño, hermana.- Le recordó Charles quien le sobaba la mano que sostenía el trapo con crema para pulir.

Si tan solo su tía le permitiera llevar a los mejores hombres. Por eso no había partido. Había discutido eso con ella, pero era difícil convencer a un Grey.

 

-¿Sabes por qué me tardé tanto en buscar la comida?- Le dijo Erik a Charles, quien agarró la mano derecha de Erik y besó los nudillos con ternura. –Me dijiste que había una cola gigante de personas, ¿no?- Erik cerró los ojos y se dejó seducir por los pequeños besos. Respiró hondo para responder: -Unos recién graduados de Thurka se empezaron a reír. Yo no sabía de qué, así que empecé a acercarme con cautela para escuchar mejor. Empezaron a nombrar a un príncipe Zafirio que había esquilado a un león Infértil. Entendí la indirecta, pero quería seguir escuchando, seguir descubriendo.- Erik agarró un respiro, pero Charles esperó pacientemente. –Decían: “¿No les da pena que tenga que venir una mujer a salvarlos?”, eran dos hombres, eran gemelos, muy jóvenes y bien vestidos, pero vino una mujer con cabello azabache y respondió: “Los Zafirios no se acomplejan por el género, todos somos capaces de lo mismo, puesto que el Destructor nos bendijo a todos por igual.” Sonreí un poco a su respuesta, sus palabras eran calmadas, llenas de confianza. Mi padre se hubiera burlado de ella, “Por eso es como están, gobernados por salvajes.”, pero el gemelo que estaba en la derecha respondió: “¡No seas insensato, Eli!, los del Valle no son salvajes, he escuchado que su nuevo Rey ha traído letras y artes a las aldeas!” El joven que acababa de hablar decía la verdad, yo había creado cuatro casas de estudio, cada una en los confines de los puntos cardinales del Valle Blanco. He sido el único Rey en traer un pedazo de Thurka a la Nieve Perpetua. Me parecía injusto que sólo los Reyes gozaran de los beneficios de la Isla Thurka.- Erik ya estaba recostado sobre la cama, no estaba seguro de que Charles siguiera escuchando, puesto que no había interrumpido como era de costumbre, los brazos del Zafirio estaban paralelamente sobre su pecho, acurrucado oyendo el relato, pero Erik quería contarle más.

-El gemelo sin nombre rió y le contestó: -“Eloy, créeme, aunque haya “educación” en esos pueblecillos, nunca será como la de Thurka.” Entonces la mujer respondió: “El progreso es un mono lento, sube pacientemente una rama a la vez.” La mujer estaba vestida con una capa y túnica gris, significando que es una maestra de Thurka. Su nombre nunca fue pronunciado. “Eloy, escucha a la Alta Maestra de Artes, ella tiene razón. Pasarán siglos para que esos cerdos puedan llegar a ser como las grandes potencias.” Eli, quien tenía el cabello marrón corto, coronado con rizos desde su frente hasta sus hombros, sonrió y golpeó suavemente el brazo de Eloy. Eloy no dijo palabra. “Me moriría de la pena esperar que una hembra viniera a defenderme. Es un pensamiento deforme.” Eli mencionó en voz baja cruzando los brazos. El cabello enrulado de Eloy, largo hasta la cintura se meneó con el viento. La mujer me vio, y abrió los ojos como platos, tragó hondo y dejó la fila de una sola vez. Los gemelos no entendieron, Eloy salió a buscarla y Eli se quedó esperando en el mismo puesto. Eli frunció el ceño y siguió con la vista a su hermano. Salí de la fila y me le paré enfrente. Eli me dijo con voz molesta: “Si crees que te voy a dar espacio para que te colees, estás loco. Vete de aquí.” No me había visto nunca, así que no me conocía”- Erik tragó saliva para proseguir, pero Charles respondió intrusivamente.

-Tenía hambre, ¿sabes?, hacer la fila dos veces era innecesario.- Charles dijo burlonamente. Erik sonrió y continuó la historia: -Le dije a Eli: “Si fueras inteligente, sabrías por qué la Maestra se fue, Eli. Me han dicho que el nuevo dueño de Zafiria tiene un temperamento terrible.” Eli palideció y me respondió: “Señor Erik, yo, yo… Tome mi lugar como ofrenda, es muestra de arrepentimiento.” Eli no esperó a mi respuesta y se fue con rapidez.-

-Así que no hiciste la cola dos veces.- Charles sonrió y soltó una carcajada. Erik rió entre dientes y durmieron con tranquilidad.

 

-Señor Hank, mi señor.- Le dijo con voz apresurada un joven Sureño cuando bajaba las escaleras para prepararse el desayuno. Hank le devolvió la mirada y le asintió. El joven replicó: -Mi nombre es Alex. Necesito que me escuche atentamente, mi señor, por favor acompáñeme al jardín de jazmines.- Ambos se dirigieron rápidamente al jardín. El joven le indicó a Hank que se agachara para poder susurrarle al oído, Hank estaba extrañado, pero el muchacho parecía urgente así que accedió a recortar su altura. Alex le habló: -Señor, ayer estaba en el único prostíbulo que hay en este lugar. Me atendió una joven muy hermosa y…- Hank le interrumpió: -Alex, llega al punto, tengo una mujer que atender.- Alex asintió y le respondió: -Sé quién asesinó al niño.- Hank volteó la cara, y con rapidez adquirió un postura rígida y alzada: -¡¿Qué?!-


	16. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La alianza del Sur y el Valle se hace más tangible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA! Disculpen la eterna espera, es que la computadora se me había dañado y ahora es que pude recuperarla... xD disfruten!

Lily no podía salir de la habitación de Emma, a Emma no le gustaba que las personas pudiesen abusar de la joven y a pesar de eso, era muy celosa. Lily estaba muy confundida, no sabía cómo hacer que su ama pudiese descansar del tormento que era la memoria de Raven. La fruta que llegaba a la habitación era cortada y pelada con suma delicadeza por Lily; la ropa que yacía en el piso debido al desorden eterno de Emma, era doblada y organizada por la esclava; Lily leía las novelas que estaban en los estantes para pasar el rato y se las resumía a su ama ya que a ella le daba pereza leer; Lily trataba de innovar constantemente en la intimidad, quería que cada encuentro fuera variado, pero su ama siempre prefería los juegos de roles. Roles que martirizaban el quicio de la joven. Hoy, Lily picaba una manzana en pedazos simétricos mientras disfrutaba del clima que se arrastraba por la ventana, el viento mecía mechones oscuros en la estrechez de su cuerpo y trataba de respirar con profundidad para disfrutar lo que más le complacía, la delicadeza de la sencillez del viento. El mejor regalo del Destructor.

-Lily.- Enunció Emma al entrar a la habitación, quien ya se estaba desnudando. –Raven va a venir, Lily. Raven se acerca, imagínate su rostro cuando me vea. ¡Qué frenesí de emociones! ¡Qué delicia! El júbilo es… ¡ah!- Emma se desprendía de las telas con rapidez y alegría. Había escuchado que Raven planeaba venir pronto, ¿qué pasaría?

Lily no respondió al momento, y sin querer se cortó un poco el índice izquierdo, Lily se quejó un poco y respondió: -Me alegro por usted, mi ama. ¡Qué dicha!- Lily volteó a ver a su ama sin algún rastro de preocupación o angustia en su cara. Emma quien estaba sólo con ropa interior se dirigió con calma enfrente de su esclava, le agarró su mano dominante, separó sus dedos y chupó el índice de la morena. Lily no se esperaba esa reacción, ¿dónde había quedado Raven y las exultaciones de su ama? Lily sólo respiró profundo y vio la testa dorada de su dueña. –Ten más cuidado, por favor.- Emma le dijo con delicadeza, eran momentos como éste que le recordaban lo volátil que era el carácter de la Sureña. Lily estaba atrapada en esta trampa amorfa que era el afecto de su ama.

 

Aleksa estaba en la pequeña tumba de su hijo, contemplando el infinito invisible que la acechaba siempre, que no la dejaba dormir, no la dejaba comer y deleitarse en el sabor, que la irritaba cada vez que había silencio, que le gritaba y anunciaba su vibrante fosforescencia, fosforescencia que desteñía el deseo de vivir de Aleksa. Era fácil pensar que esto pasaría, que nunca ocurrió, algo que el tiempo se tragó y no volvió a escupir, pero para Aleksa era sólo cuestión de tiempo, ella sabía lo que pasaría. Cortarse el cabello no bastaría ya, hacer añicos los papeles y telas tampoco. Se permitió furtivos azotes de culpa, aunque Hank insistiera en que no fuese a causa suya lo que había pasado con Pan.

El tiempo se derretía y los segundos aguijoneaban como abejas en el pecho de Aleksa, haciendo que su llanto fuese ácido y exhaustivo. Hank mentía, ella lo sabía y estaba tan segura de eso, él siempre trataba de apaciguar su marea existencial diciendo que ella no había cambiado, pero cuando ella le devolvía la mirada todo se desnudaba y se hacía evidente, ella se estaba desvaneciendo, ella estaba durmiéndose como la hierba al morir la tarde. Sí, era cierto, ella sabía qué hacer. Llorar no era la solución. Aleksa se detuvo en seco y se dirigió al lago.

Ya allí, se deshizo de sus mugrientas zapatillas y se quitó su vestido celeste de algodón que Hank había escogido para ella. Respiró profundo cuando sus pies se hundieron en el fango que rodeaba el hondo y frío lago. Ya cuando el agua cubría sus hombros, se puso a flotar boca arriba. Las puntas de sus pies sobresalían como pequeñas montañas y su abdomen y senos temblaban por el frío del agua y el soplo de la brisa, con lo que sobresalía de su rostro respiró y esperó a que su voluntad de anclarse en este mundo se hundiese con ella.

 

Alex quería de verdad ayudar al Indomable, le parecía un buen líder y alguien de buen corazón. Alex tenía la habilidad de enterarse de todo muy rápido, era muy discreto y tenía una disciplina férrea debido a su crianza. Alex ubicó al joven en una esquina de la biblioteca y cercioró la ausencia de terceros y ahí le contó todo a Hank. De cómo Kilya y él habían simpatizado al instante de haberse visto por primera vez en el prostíbulo y cómo se le iluminaban los ojos a aquella mujer al describir su odio hacia Azazel. Hank estaba como todo un bobalicón, su boca abierta absorbiendo el aire que se escapaba de sus poros, con las pupilas dilatadas y un sentimiento que cabalgaba en sus venas, se sentía un hombre con un propósito, con un nuevo oficio.

-Mi señor, confíe en mí. He aquí mi daga. Se la dono como muestra de mi lealtad y confianza.- Alex enunció con una voz firme y con una mirada estoica pero llena de significado. Hank, en signo de respeto agarró la daga asintió y cortó una diminuta raja en su mano derecha, cerca de la palma. –“He aquí hijos de mis hijos, prueba de mi atestiguamiento.”- Dijo Hank. Alex respondió: -“Caos es testigo hermanos, regocíjense.”- Alex agarró la daga con gentileza y por el costado que no tenía sangre, se cortó la palma izquierda de igual manera. Alex se la retornó a Hank y este le preguntó: -¿Por qué quieres que Caos atestigüe esta alianza entre un Infértil y un Sureño?- La curiosidad del Indomable era tangible, él no inspiraba tanto respeto como Erik después de todo. Hank sonrió y le respondió: -Siempre he querido serle útil a alguien que vea más allá de Caos, más allá de los hombres.- Hank abrió los párpados de una manera abismal. ¿Él? No, él no era así. Él era un hombre sencillo que sólo quería ser cómo Erik. Quería tener una familia feliz y una muerte común. Más nada. -¿Qué te hace creer eso, hermano?- Hank le inquirió inseguro de querer saber, realmente no entendía al Sureño.

-Usted es el único que me da buena espina en este lugar.- Respondió el joven con plena seguridad mientras peinaba su cabello rubio entre sus dedos.

 

Teniendo las palabras del joven en mente, se dirigió a su habitación para hablar con Aleksa e informarle lo ocurrido, esperando íntimamente que su ataque de recelo se hubiera acabado, abrió la puerta del dormitorio, pero aquél lugar yacía sin personas; cerrado la puerta, se trazó la meta de encontrarla. No estaba en ese piso, ni en la cocina, no la había visto en el jardín ni en la biblioteca, ni en los pasadizos secretos. ¿Azazel, de nuevo? ¿Podría ser eso? Hank aceleró el ritmo de su andar, y la desesperación se mezcló con la ansiedad.

Pasaron dos horas y Aleksa permanecía ausente. Hank se sentía impotente y sumamente débil. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué era esto? Hank se tropezó con Charles, quien estaba buscando un libro en el cuarto de su hermana.

-Hank.- Dijo sobándose la cabeza el Zafirio. Hank no respondió, si no que trató de reponerse con sus brazos mientras su cuerpo estaba en el piso, miró al joven y lloró desconsolado. Charles estaba sorprendido pero con rapidez de puso de pies y le ofreció una mano al Infértil. –No llores, Hank. Si eres débil, no podrás conseguir lo que quieres.- Hank se puso de pie sin agarrar la mano de Charles, y le miró con seriedad pero con voz quebrada y baja le pidió: -Ayúdame, niño. Es Aleksa. No sé dónde está. No sé, no sé.- Hank temía tantas cosas y pensar que algo le ocurriera a Aleksa lo volvía un niño.

 

Cuando Erik y Charles acompañaron al Indomable a caballo en búsqueda de la Zafiria, ya hacían las ocho de la noche, Erik no hablaba pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Hank sobre Azazel y Alex; Charles insistía en ir al este, donde vivían los padres de Aleksa y Hank quería ir al norte, seguir hasta que se acabara Obsidia completa. Se detuvieron a intercambiar opiniones frente al lago. Mientras Charles y Hank discutían sobre hacia dónde ir y quién tenía más ganas y motivos de encontrar a Aleksa, Erik en su caballo divisó algo en el lago oscuro, era un cuerpo que apenas se bañaba en la luz lunar. El Infértil arrugó los ojos para tratar de enfocarse más, y allí entendió la visión nocturna, era una mujer; sin hacer ruido, bajó de su caballo y se adentró al río mientras el Indomable y el Príncipe peleaban, nadó con suavidad y escuchó silencio por primera vez en toda la velada, los otros hombres habían cesado la acalorada argumentación. Charles estaba sorprendido, ya que la sencillez de las acciones de Erik siempre atinaban en buena dirección, pintaban a la persona de Erik en una tonalidad más misteriosa, serena y de buena lid. Hank calló porque no podía creer lo que veía, tenía que ser ella, y si era ella, tenía que estar muerta.

Erik tuvo que nadar hasta ella, ya que ella flotaba sobre lo hondo del lago, Erik hacía lo que podía para ignorar lo frío que estaba el lago, si Aleksa seguía viva, sería un milagro; pero cada vez que él se acercaba a la mujer, ella parecía alejarse más, ella estaba más lejos de lo que él pensaba y cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que Aleksa estaba cerca de la otra orilla, Erik logró pisar el fangoso fondo y logró detallar el cuerpo sin ropa mejor: tenía unos cuatro o cinco zancudos mordisqueando los senos y el espacio que los separaba, muchas hojas se enredaron en su cabello, haciéndola lucir como una reina con su corona, los labios estaban separados y eran del color de la luna, la cual le brindaba a Erik luz suficiente para entender lo que veía: un cadáver.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño apacible, pero sus manos sobresalían mientras sus pies no, sus manos no estaban relajadas como su cuerpo parecían tensas como garras, el vientre se arrugó por los costados y su sexo tenía ramas y hojas mezcladas en su vello. Erik la arrastró hasta la orilla y puso su mejilla en contra de pecho, el cual tenía el pulso más tenue de Obsidia y sintió que la tez de la joven era helada. Erik escuchó caballos acercarse a él. Ambos hombres bajaron de sus caballos y los ataron a un árbol como hicieron con el de Erik.  Hank corrió hacia ella y empezó a llorar. –No está muerta, amigo. Pero si no la ayudamos, lo estará.- Erik le dijo a Hank mirándolo con atención. Hank sin hesitar, se quitó su blusa blanca y con cuidado se la puso encima con la ayuda de Erik, la cargó con cuidado entre sus dos brazos y Charles ayudó a Hank a subirla al caballo. Y asÍ fue como los tres hombres cabalgaron hacia la matriz del problema: Azazel.


	17. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolución tensa

Raven se despierta con la decisión más atónita de su vida. La seguridad era un ruiseñor que cantó para ella esa mañana, sabía cómo retomar la Casa y cómo limpiar el nombre Xavier. Al levantar su torso y observar la luz del sol, sintió miedo de esta nueva emoción, no era natural.

 -¡Vas a venir, vas a venir!- Escuchó gritar a todo pulmón y observó que sus sábanas se movían, sabiendo  que todo era una falsa moción, se tranquilizó y tragó saliva, era Charles, pero era un niño. Su cabello brillaba por la luz de la ventana y sus ojos estaban llenos de exitación. Repetía el mismo coro de gritos cada vez más alto, la cara del niño se empezaba a derretir como cera líquida huyendo del fuego; Raven sólo entristeció sus facciones reconociendo que su fachada de valentía era un parásito que se comía la verdad: le había fallado a su hermano.

La Zafiria se levantó de la cama con suma seriedad, se vistió lentamente, y cuando sólo faltaba la camisa escuchó otra voz ajena: -¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? Sabes que no te prestaré a mis hombres. Zafiria entera puede arder. Sus lujos y gracia acabarán, acéptalo. Las dos grandes potencias salvajes han tomado esa parte de este negro mundo. Tú sola no puedes cambiar el curso de los caudales del destino. Escucha mi voz, Raven, he aquí la verdad. Morirás, si vas allá, morirás.- Era la voz de su tía, pero el cuerpo de la señora no aparecía, no estaba. Raven, con furia, se dirigió a la puerta y con rapidez abrió la puerta para abofetear a su tía, estos insultos eran anormales y chillones, rayaban en lo absurdo y hostil, serían familia y todo, pero Jean tenía que…

Y Jean no apareció.

Raven, enfurecida, buscó a su izquierda y derecha para buscar un rastro de su tía, pero lo que encontró fue silencio. ¿Cómo pudo correr tan rápido? Cerró la puerta, se terminó de poner la camisa blanca y escuchó otra voz femenina, pero esta era más profunda: -Dulce amor mío, ¿estás segura de la decisión que vas a tomar?- Su madre estaba atrás de ella, aplacando  su camisa por sus costados, su cabello largo y oscuro ondeaba como la marea, y tapaba todo su rostro, pero su serena voz era clara como el sol. Raven ni dudó en contestar: -No. Mamá, tengo miedo, mamá, ayúdame a escoger bien.- Raven lloriqueó un poco, el pavor besaba su piel y la ponía errática. No le importaba si su mamá era una ilusión, ella tenía que escucharla, verla; con la enunciación de la súplica, su mamá iba desapareciendo poco a poco, y Raven agonizaba en su desesperación: -No, mamá, no me vuelvas a dejar, mamá. Mamá, por favor, por favor.- Pero su mamá ya no estaba. Raven se tapó la boca en horror espléndido y se arrodilló, cerró los ojos con fuerza y lloró. Tenía que hacer esto, tenía que hacerlo.

 

Hank no sabía qué sentir. Esto pasaba siempre. Sus afecciones surtían efecto de manera lenta, pero cuando florecían, era algo fenomenal.

El cuerpo ahora pálido de su mujer estaba desnudo en su cama. Tenía siete cobijas que la cubrían, él mismo la bañó cuando llegaron, el agua cálida, en ese tacto, la boca de la mujer dijo: -Pan, ¿dónde está Pan? He vuelto… por tí.- Hank se asustó cuando escuchó aquella temblorosa oración. Entonces, las sospechas estaban confirmadas: Aleksa se había suicidado.

Verla temblar en la cama era funesto para los ojos, así que miraba sus manos para distraerse del dolor que le provocaba aquella Zafiria, pero observó su mano sin meñique y sintió culpa. Él planeaba decirle a Aleksa quién era el asesino. El hombre que desató la locura en ella, estaba cerca. Sí, eso era lo que Hank iba a hacer. Pero ya no se podía esperar más.

Hank fue a la habitación de Erik y tocó la puerta. -¡Joder, ahora no!- Gritaba Erik desde el fondo del cuarto. –Erik, no seas gritón. Sal y ve.- Replicó la voz de Charles de manera suave. –Estoy mamándole el- Se escuchó una cachetada, Erik se rio y se levantó a abrir la puerta. –Oh, Hank. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aleksa está bien?- Erik tenía chupetones en el pecho y su pantalón de tela marrón estaba un poco suelto, dejando ver su vello púbico. Hank en tono bajo le respondió: -Erik, hermano, solicito tu permiso para matar a un Infértil.- Erik no cambió su postura relajada, pero sus facciones se endurecieron y le replicó: -Hank… Está prohibido matar a nuestra propia gente, sabes que no quiero ser como mi padre. Tú lo sabes, hermano.- Hank sabía que Erik, siendo buen líder, impediría cualquier percance a las leyes que emanaban la Blanca. Zaraza y Caos han confabulado en su contra, al parecer. -Hank, como Rey puedo negarte esto, pero como amigo sería una perfidia decirte que no. No tienes mi permiso, pero tienes mi respaldo. Si se retan a un duelo, yo no puedo ser juez, eso es trabajo de Caos. ¿Me hago entender, hermano?- Erik sonreía de lado con ojos gentiles y Hank se emocionó pero le respondió: -Sí, Erik. Gracias por donarme paz.- Erik tragó saliva y se estiró con los brazos: -Estoy seguro de que no despertarás, sólo no te dejes llevar por tu ira. Azazel es bueno con los cuchillos, lo sabes. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que volver a mamarle el pene al amor de mi vida.- Erik hizo una pausa para esperar a que Charles dijera algo, pero se escuchó silencio; Erik volteó a verlo, Charles se quedó dormido en la cama, ya habían tomado un baño juntos, pero después de la larga cabalgata de hoy, seguro estaba exhausto. –Ah, Hank. ¿Viste? Me arruinaste la noche.- Erik estaba carcajeándose con su gran amigo, y Hank respondió con: -Déjalo dormir, todos estamos cansados.- Erik negó con la  cabeza y respondió: -Ni de broma, hombre. Hoy voy a tirar como loco. No me importa si está dormido o no.- Erik podía ser tremendo diplomático, pero era un desastre y descontrolado con sus relaciones personales. Hank simplemente se rio y se fue a la par que Erik cerraba la puerta.

Gestalt y Flor estaban conversando sobre el atentado de Aleksa y lo terrible que era. Aleksa, siendo tan joven, había abandonado toda cordura. Hank pasó en medio de ellos sin dirigirles palabra, agarró la sopa que había preparado Gestalt, la depositó en un plato hondo y se sentó a comerla con ellos. Los dos Zafirios estaban sorprendidos, pero ambos sabían lo que había ocurrido y crearon silencio y vieron al Infértil comer.

 

¿Sería cruel despertarlo de esta manera? No, claro que no.

 

-Ah… ¿E-Erik?- Gruñó Charles en confusión, cuando terminó de abrir los ojos, vio al hombre encima de él, estaba con el ceño fruncido en concentración y gemía despacio. ¿Es que acaso estaban teniendo sexo? –Charles, estás tan… ah, ah- Erik empezó a penetrar con más rapidez. Charles se quejaba en voz baja, ¿cómo se atrevía, Erik? –Erik, por favor, n-no- Charles quería detenerse, pero Erik no podía. –Charles, mi Charles- Erik enunció con cariño y agarró el sexo de Charles con suavidad y empezó a manosearlo.

-No, Erik, po-por favor, no me toques ahí, no es, ah, justo- Charles tenía los ojos llorosos. –Déjate amar, Charles. No te resistas.- Y así fue como Erik, con su dedo pulgar, se hizo paso entre el prepucio y el órgano de Charles. El joven empezó a gritar, estaba impresionado, no sabía que esa moción pudiese ser tan placentera. –Charles, no, no, estás apretando demasiado, yo, yo voy a- Erik protestó levemente y acabó dentro Charles. Charles no sabía qué decir, sólo respiraba agitadamente y empezó, en medio de la desidia, a masturbarse con furia. Erik, quien seguía encima de Charles, se extrañó de la conducta, el príncipe parecía desesperado. –Charles, te vas a lastimar, detente- Erik le advirtió con voz profunda. –Yo quiero, yo quiero acabar también.- Dijo entre dientes y sumido en la acción.

Erik no podía creerlo. –Charles, déjame ayudarte.- Charles repudió con celeridad: -No. No me toques, yo, yo- El Zafirio se dio la vuelta y Erik miraba el perfil derecho del joven. Erik se preocupó y empezó a besar el brazo de Charles. Xavier temblaba y le rogaba que no lo tocara con lágrimas, Erik le hizo caso y el joven acabó. Cuando Erik le pidió explicaciones, ya el joven estaba tan exhausto que se desmayó.

 

-Raven, tú,tú ¿cómo pudiste? Ay, mi querida sobrina, Zafiria se, se, se ap-piade de ti.- Enunció Jean en el piso de su habitación, agarrando su cuello ensangrentado debido a la herida cortante que le había causado Raven.

Raven sólo se le quedó mirando mientras estaba de pie y observaba cómo su tía se retorcía en dolor líquido. Emma estaba juagando con los pies de Jean, separando los dedos de los pies, inspeccionándolos: -Raven, amor, ¿estás segura de que ella fue la que te dijo eso en el cuarto?- Raven miró fijo a los ojos de la Sureña y tampoco le respondió. Claro que sí.

Ella no podría imaginar esas cosas.

 


	18. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Casa de los Locos.

El sol latigueaba la fría tierra, anunciando el apogeo de la tarde. En la Casa de Xavier habían dos zonas externas y una subterránea: el jardín, la pequeña plaza y los pasadizos. En la pequeña plaza estaban Erik, el Indomable, Azazel, Alex, todo el pelotón Sureño e Infértil, mientras que los Zafirios de la Casa los observaban desde los balcones de los cuartos o los grandes ventanales, ya que éstos no podían interferir dentro las “festividades” foráneas, los Zafirios eran pacifistas y respetaban las culturas ajenas. Erik estaba cruzado de brazos, sin camisa y con su pantalón oscuro de remates de cuero seco y de vez en cuando se rascaba su barba que amenazaba con salir de nuevo, sin dejar de observar a su hermano, cómo éste miraba con detenimiento a Azazel, quien agitaba su lanza con maestría y seguridad, a la vez que el Indomable lo atacaba con sus dos cuchillas en diferentes tipos de estocadas: laterales, frontales, diagonales, en espiral, combinadas, sin dejarle respiro al otro Infértil, el cual solamente se dignaba a esquivar. Diversos hombres hacían apuestas sobre quién ganaría, Axel permanecía callado mientras trataba de no caerse ante la jauría de personas que se movían tras de él. Axel tenía el cabello rubio ondulado y corto, pero le había empezado a crecer y no había encontrado la oportunidad de acicalarlo, por ende, se mecía con el viento, y un Infértil que estaba atrás se quejó y le ordenó que se quitara de en medio para poder visualizar mejor la contienda.

Alex, en profunda negación, le hizo caso omiso y siguió viendo el espectáculo. El Infértil, siendo más alto y musculoso que el Sureño, (dato que él no sabía), lo empujó hacia un lado, haciendo que Alex tropezara con un Sureño, el cual estaba apostando con un Infértil, quién estaba debatiéndose con su primo acerca el control de las apuestas. El Sureño miró a Alex, y en medio de la conmoción, golpeó el abdomen de Alex, el Infértil con quien argumentaba haló la melena del Sureño y lo arrojó al suelo. Pronto, este pequeño jaleo de voluntades se depravó en un desorden compacto, haciendo que el círculo que rodeaba al Indomable y a Azazel, se desarmara y se fuese volviendo más hermético. Erik también empezó a gritar y a demandar orden, pero nadie, como era de esperar, lo llegó a obedecer.

Charles observaba desde el balcón con honda angustia, si no se llegaban a controlar, todo sería una desgracia abismal para el Reino Infértil y los terrenos del Sur. Habían insultos Chitara y Radú volando entre los hombres; algunos hacían reír a Lily, quien veía todo desde la ventana de su cuarto, mientras Emma dormía plácidamente. Lo que Erik hizo fue salirse del jaleo internacional y con un báculo de hierro que le arrebató a un hombre y un escudo que estaba arrojado por el suelo, colisionó el palo con la estructura convexa con fervor. El ruido fue tan rapaz, que todos los hombres se detuvieron para ver el causante del estruendo externo. Erik se quedó un rato en silencio, mientras golpeaba el extremo inferior del báculo en contra del escudo repetidas veces, los soldados miraban a su rey sin entender, ya que este no hablaba, pero la cara endurecida y molesta de Erik los hizo recapacitar. Ellos no eran salvajes, ellos eran primos de cultura: unidos, persistimos; divididos, no.

Lo que continuó fueron quejidos de gente herida, Erik golpeó de nuevo el báculo y los hombres retomaron el orden, Erik se hizo paso entre ellos y se quedó estupefacto de lo que vio; la lanza de Azazel perforaba el vientre de su amigo por detrás, ambos estaban en el suelo como resultado del desastre, haciendo entender que su amigo fue empujado hasta la punta de la lanza. En el silencio, Azazel empezó a reír maniáticamente, había ganado.

Erik, estupefacto, no se movió pero llamó a su hermano para que se levantase, pero éste no se movía. Azazel aprovechó el momento para sacar su lanza, aplastando el cuerpo del Indomable con su pie. Erik no lo podía creer, el maldito había ganado de manera sucia y celebraba el hecho. Erik no podía llorar frente a estos hombres, así que conservó una careta de seriedad sepulcral.

-¡Hermanos, he ganado! Me he meado sobre el cadáver de Hank, el Indomable! ¡Caos es testigo!- Azazel proclamaba victorioso frente a sus hermanos, y un grupo de hombres se regocijaron, puesto que sus apuestas habían sido acertadas. Charles lloró desde donde estaba, se tapó la boca en la conmoción y salió corriendo a buscar a Aleksa. Azazel, entonces, se empezó a retirar.

-A Caos no le gustan las trampas, maldito. Yo vivo. Yo respiro, Azazel. Ven y enfrenta la furia de Indomable, hijo de puta.- Decía Hank, que arrastrándose, se logró levantar con suma dificultad, sin olvidar recoger a sus cuchillas gemelas: Malu´h (Estrella en Viejo Blanco) y Mala´h  (Tormenta en Viejo Blanco), para enfrentarse de nuevo a su agresor. Erik compartía la misma emoción que todos los hombres: asombro. ¡El muy renacuajo seguía con vida! Erik se cruzó de brazos y tejió silencio. Azazel se carcajeó y dijo: -Hank, hazte un favor. No continúes esto, ríndete. Esa herida es mortal, hermano.- Azazel le apuntó con la lanza, mientras la agarraba con ambas manos. Hank simplemente apuntó y arrojó a Malu´h hacia la frente de Azazel. El movimiento fue tan implacable, que nadie vio la moción del cuchillo en el aire. La lanza negra de Azazel cayó al suelo, mientras que el cuerpo del Infértil caía de costado y regurgitaba sangre.

Hank se movía despacio, con una mano presionando la herida; cuando llegó hacia Azazel, con su pie descalzo derecho, lo reposicionó para que este quedara boca arriba. Hank se agachó y quejándose del dolor, enunció: -Prefiero que venga Zaraza en persona y me coja con un pene de acero caliente, a ser tu hermano, malnacido.- Hank le arrancó la cuchilla de la frente y Azazel se ahogó con los ríos de sangre que emanaban de su frente y su cuello, sus ojos oscuros se volvieron carmesí mientras trataban de huir del líquido rojo. Hank se levantó con cuidado y buscó con la mirada a su hermano, quien sonreía modestamente. El Indomable se alegró y empezó a caminar hacia su hermano. Los nuevos perdedores de las apuestas aflojaron el dinero de sus manos, atónitos de lo sucedido. Charles, al llegar a donde Aleksa, la vio de pie, estaba desnuda y de espalda, con su cabello corto y desordenado, sus manos estaban pegadas al vidrio de la ventana, a la vez de respirar profundamente.

Xavier no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía pena al ver a su dama de servicio desnuda y a la vez sentía inquietud por su salud y por la de Hank. Aunque se escuchó alguien entrar, Aleksa no se inmutó siguió mirando por la ventana, estaba viendo como aquel hombre se debatía con el otro, ya no le importaba nada, pero se impresionó un poco al ver que Hank mató al otro con tanta rapidez y destreza, aun después de haber recibido una estocada cerca de un riñón.

-Aleksa, querida. Soy yo.- Le dijo en tono medio mientras cerraba la puerta velozmente. Aleksa no respondió, Charles supuso que era por la muerte de su amante; tristemente, se acercó a ella con cautela y buscó una sabana para taparla, al agarrarla, la tapó con suavidad por la espalda, tratando de no alterarla. Charles aun no había visto por la ventana, así que le dijo: -Lo siento tanto, Aleksa, por todo.- Xavier se lamentó desde el fondo de su ser, todo estaba pasando a paso estelar, todo moría de igual manera, Charles se preocupaba por sí mismo, olvidando a la gente que lo rodeaba, pero todo lo que ocurría lo tenía confundido, hasta Francis era polvo, todo en lo que creía era tan distante y fatuo. Aleksa ignoró lo que le dijo Charles, para ella la vida carecía de color y sabor, para ella todo era irremediable, ¿Por qué no morir en el lago? ¿Por qué no saltar por la ventana? –Señor Charles, ¿quién es ese hombre con quien pelea Hank?- Preguntó con suavidad, presenciando aun la escena por la ventana; Charles respondió tratando de forzar con suavidad los brazos de Aleksa para que ella aferrara la sábana con sus manos, pero ella seguía inmóvil en la diatriba, así que Charles respondió un poco confuso, ya que era Hank el derrotado, no Azazel: -Es Azazel, ¿es que Hank no te dijo quién fue el que… el que mató al pequeño Pan?- Y ahí fue.

 

Ahí fue la ruptura en el oscuro quicio de Aleksa. Quien lloraba por dentro y por fuera ahora. Chilló con íntimo dolor y penumbra. Las puntas de sus dedos alejaban las palmas del vidrio y se deslizaban sin orden por el vidrio, su cuerpo se contorsionó al igual que el alma. Porque ahora el tormento de su ser tenía rostro.

Charles se alejó de ella con sorpresa y vio como ella chillaba: -Oh, Zaraza. ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡OH, VIDA QUE HAS VUELTO!- Y la pobre mujer empezó a llorar y a reír en el piso, con la sábana enredada entre las piernas. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y con el pecho hacia arriba empezó a hipar con alegría que parecía ser crónica, pero Charles sabía que era recién nacida. Charles sin entender, logró ver por la ventana y vio el cuerpo tumbado de Azazel y con nadie alrededor. El Príncipe entendió el arranque de Aleksa, entonces. Pero seguía consternado por lo que había presenciado, puesto que las lágrimas que se derramaban frente a él eran de desquicio y hastío del corazón, pero la boca de la mujer era una mueca de felicidad roja y honda. Charles no se molestó en hablarle, sabía que ella estaba en otra parte ahora. ¿Sería para mejor este cambio en ella? Eso fue en lo que pensó al salir del cuarto.

 

-Los he reunido a todos aquí para discutir mi retorno a Zafiria. Verdicia es mi segundo hogar, pero no puedo descansar sabiendo que mi hogar ha sido profanado. La Casa de Grey es mi Casa también, y al morir tan repentinamente mi tía, yo, Raven Xavier estoy a cargo de esta Casa al no haber herederos. Lo que hayan escuchado de mí, o creen saber de mí, les aseguro, es cierto. Cuando emprendan este viaje conmigo, entenderán mi poder y yo, mis hombres les traeré gloria.- Dijo Raven quien estaba en su armadura azul oscuro y con una trenza en el cabello. El puñado de hombres que estaba con ella no estaba muy convencido, ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¿Por qué se arriesgarían por ella? ¿Por una Casa que no era la suya? ¿Por intereses ajenos? Pero el mar de inquietudes calló cuando una voz de un criado joven habló: -¡No le crean a esta mujer! ¡Está demente! Mató a Grey sin dar explicación alguna. ¡ASESINA! ¡INSENSA…- Y la lanza de Raven se clavó en su cuello, dejando al muchacho pegado en la pared, pintando de rojo la pared blanca. Los hombres se asustaron, ¿A qué le había dado aquella mujer? ¡No había nadie allí! Los hombres se impresionaron por la rapidez de la lanza y la fuerza de la joven. Los hombres no estaban muy seguros, pero el líder de la tropa se impresionó con el acto, él haría que todos fueran a luchar con los salvajes, sería emocionante.

-¿Alguna pregunta caballeros?- Dijo despegándole la lanza al niño, cayendo este al piso ensangrentado. El silencio fue su respuesta. Rio y respondió: -Ya que vieron de lo que soy capaz, partimos hoy al atardecer.- Raven supuso que al ver que ella mató a ese niño sin dudar ellos la respetarían aun más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer esta historia! Y por dejar kudos! Me inspiran a seguir escribiendo! Cualquier cosa, dejen un comentario, que yo siempre respondo xD


	19. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-Todo cambió tan rápido, que ni la vida misma se dio cuenta...-  
> Thurka, párrafo 12, sección 3.4.4. EL BESO DEL DESTRUCTOR"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, tener en cuenta que son distintos puntos los que se tratan aquí, el tiempo sigue su curso, pero los hechos son inconexos. El cambio no.
> 
> Gracias por comentar, por los kudos y por leer!

 Erik estaba sentado en la silla de mimbre del cuarto de Charles, pensando en calamidades: podía oír voces femeninas en su mente, podía ver paredes blancas salpicadas de tinta de diversos colores, podía presenciar como Hank moría de una infección mal curada, podía escuchar a Charles lanzar gritos desesperados pidiendo auxilio, pero sobre todas estos espectros, podía ver a Pan. El infante ya no tenía la piel morena, su tez era como la de Charles, era blanca y cuando Pan le iba a decir algo, de su boca salían arañas carmesí, y como un río, inundaron su cuerpecillo; Erik espantado, se alejó de la visión y escuchó una voz antaña, era la de la Blanca:-Eres nada. Eres mortal y la gloria ya no será tuya.- Erik pudo entender que esa era la voz que provenía de la boca de Pan. El ceño de Erik se cerraba aun más, no sabía en qué centrarse. El rechazo pronto de Charles hacia el tacto de Erik en el último acto sexual, Erik no parecía entender al joven en verdad, era muy confuso. ¿Habría sido su culpa? ¿Podría haber forzado al Zafirio de nuevo? ¿Es que Charles estaría mintiendo en el afecto que parecía destilar por Erik? ¿Era eso? Y Erik sintió un ardor que se escurría por todo su cuerpo como lamidas de lluvia; oh, pobre de él, pobre de aquel Infértil. Un hombre castrado no podía ser un hombre de nuevo, era algo extraño, algo sin color, algo sin tez. Erik respiró profundamente, tratando de solventar los conflictos que devenían de su mente y finalmente, logró vislumbrar lo que más temía: a Raven.

Raven tenía que venir. Las lenguas hablaban de eso, ya ella estaba en camino. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Mataría ella a Charles por ser el amante del Infértil? ¿Perdonaría Charles a Erik por matarla? ¿Qué iba primero en su vida? ¿Charles o el Reino? Erik aun con los ojos cerrados, tratando de entender la encrucijada que se arrastraba y acercaba con la marea del tiempo, tuvo una leve epifanía.

Era leve, ya que era una solución muy azarosa y delicada. Todo tenía que estar planeado, tenía que hablar con Hank y explicarle esta alternativa. Erik, siendo un hombre seguro, no le gustaban estas cosas apresuradas; pero es que todo había cambiado magistralmente. Él ya no podía ser el Rey entre sus hombres.

 

 

Charles vio cómo quemaban el cuerpo de Azazel y entendió muchas cuestiones. Empezó a coser nexos: los hombres de Erik postraban un silencio tan pesado, que ni el viento se atrevió a cantar, así que las hojas de los árboles jugaban con cautela. ¿Sería una costumbre Infértil? Tenía que serlo. Erik no presencio la hoguera ya que se sintió indispuesto y fue a la habitación. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Sería su culpa? ¿Sería porque no quiso que Erik lo tocara esa noche? ¿Sería Raven? A veces, Charles podía entender a Erik en estos casos ya que él era un príncipe y sentía precisión implacable que sus súbditos (y su padre) le pedían al momento de tomar decisiones.

El olor del cuerpo ahumado era insoportable, pero él seguía allí para ver a Aleksa, estaba realmente consternado por ella. La Zafiria estaba cubierta por los brazos del Indomable, pero a diferencia de los ojos de Hank, los suyos no brillaban con las llamas. Estaba perdida en los colores brillantes buscando algo que parecía un enigma estruendoso. Charles no sabía qué pensar de la situación, ¿Dónde estaba la alegre joven que él conocía? Y ahí fue que entendió todo: esa muchacha ardía con Azazel y su hijo en la pira. Ella era otra persona ahora, y Charles temió por ella, puesto que ver morir a una vida pasada es aguijoneante para el espíritu.

-¿Verdad, Charles? ¿Eso fue lo que sentiste cuando me viste morir?- Le susurraba una voz masculina por el aire. Xavier se asustó y empezó a buscar con la mirada a aquel espectro, pero sólo encontró a los espectadores de la pira funeraria.

-Estoy aquí, Charles. Estoy aquí.- Francis pronunció muy delicadamente. La piel de Charles se erizó y su respiración se detuvo un instante. No podía ser. Él había muerto. Erik lo había asesinado. –Charles. Te has sentido solo. En el abrazo Infértil no has encontrado cariño. Y eso está bien, porque aquí estoy.- Los dedos de Francis, que estaban atrás del joven, acariciaban las costillas del Príncipe y Charles respiró de manera fuerte y cerró los ojos. Francis no existe y nunca lo hizo.

-Si no fuera real, no pudiera hacer esto.- Y Francis deslizó sus manos hasta llegar a las caderas de Charles, y acercándose a la espalda del Zafirio, logró agarrar el sexo de Charles, y sobre el pantalón empezó a acariciarlo. Charles, espantado, se congeló al final de la moción; Francis se rio en voz baja y le confesó luego de lamer su cuello: -Tú eres mío, Charles. Siempre lo has sido.- Y el Zafirió liberó el aire que tenía contenido.

 

Después de la quema de Azazel, todos fueron a la Casa. Cuando Charles llegó a su cuarto, Erik lo notó cabizbajo, así que Erik se paró de la silla cuando Charles cerró la puerta. –Charles, necesito hablar contigo.- La voz de Erik era suave y su rostro era como mantequilla derretida, de lo acalorada que estaba. Charles le devolvió la mirada de igual manera y asintió; Erik continuó: -Lo he estado pensando, y bueno, ¿Quisieras unirte conmigo? ¿Sabes? En Karas hacen buenos pasteles de mora y yo, entonces, te daría algunos, y si quieres todos, bueno, los tendrás todos.- La mirada de Charles cambió radicalmente y se sonrojó de igual manera.

Aquí está. Esto es. No hay nada más. No hay más secretos. Erik tenía que amarlo. ¿Unirse? Tenía que ser verdadero lo que se sentían entre ellos. Erik estaba tan nervioso que su propuesta parecía un garabato hecho por un niño lo que salía de su boca; Charles se sintió feliz por la ternura de este hombre y recordó lo que amaba de este Infértil. Charles no lloró, pero su sonrojo era tan fuerte que sólo pudo abrazar a Erik y suplicarle perdón. Perdón por haberlo hecho dudar. Perdón por el rechazo de la otra vez. Perdón por ser tan impaciente. Perdón por Francis.

Y Erik lo detuvo en seco. -¿Francis? Charles, no me digas que él ha vuelto. Charles, ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas estar conmigo? ¿Me necesitas?- La felicidad de Erik se había degenerado en preocupación espesa, tan espesa como la niebla de Zafiria en invierno. Charles lo pensó tres veces y respondió: -Claro que no, Erik. Él está muerto como mi padre, Erik. No hablemos de ese adefesio, amor. Unámonos en Kara mañana mismo, entonces. Oh, Erik, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- Charles sonrió y empezó a saltar de la emoción. Erik suavizó sus facciones, pero trató de acordarse de no forzar al Zafirio de nuevo en nada de ahora en adelante. –Charles,- Erik tragó saliva y miró al Príncipe saltar por la cama –lo siento mucho, yo no debí haber exigido placer de ti. Fue un abuso horrendo y me disculpo por eso.- Erik expresó sus motivos con seriedad y miró a Charles con emociones azules; Charles replicó, observándolo con ingenuidad: -Cariño, no sé de qué hablas.- Y fue así como Charles procedió a saltar sobre la cama y Erik sólo abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Con quién estaba hablando?

 

 

-Hank.- Era la voz de Aleksa que venía del baño. Hank, con rapidez, llegó al baño y vio como su mujer, menuda y sumamente delgada, le daba la espalda desde la bañera. La cabeza de la mujer miraba hacia abajo, haciendo que su columna vertebral se hiciera muy notoria. Hank se angustiaba cada vez más por ella, él quería estar bien con ella. Vivir bien. –Aleksa, dime.- El Infértil le enunció acercándose a ella; Aleksa contestó: -¿Podrías enjabonar mi espalda? No llego.- Hasta su voz estaba quebrada, eran musitaciones sin dirección, sin norte. El Indomable continuó entonces, enjabonando su espalda con una esponja. –Gracias, Hank. Por todo.- Aleksa no había movido nada, ella seguía igual, como una muñeca en la bañera. Hank dudó en ahondar la cuestión y terminó por bañarla él. Ella no protestó.

Cuando él la secaba, él no pudo evitarlo más. Tenía que saberlo: -Aleksa, mírame por favor.- Y ella le hizo caso. –Te necesito, Aleksa. Dime qué ocurre. ¿Es que no te gustó que lo matara? ¿Es eso?- Le preguntó bajamente y con tristeza. Ella abrió sin mesura los párpados y se calló. Hank se ponía cada vez más impaciente, y ella no replicaba. La sacudió muchas veces, y en la quinta ella empezó a reírse delicadamente. Hank la soltó en el acto y vio como su compañera se volvía adicta al vicio de la risa y de la burla. La risa fue incrementándose hasta volverse histérica. Hank quería llorar, lo que presenciaba no tenía sentido ni razón; asustado, sintió su piel ponerse de gallina y susurraba el nombre de su querida mientras se alejaba. Fue en ese momento cuando ella gritó: -Amarillo que eres Sol, ilumina a este pobre hombre y díselo. Amiga Luna, bendícelo con tu llanto y cántale la sinfonía de mi perdida vida. ¡DÍGANSELO! ¡DÍGANSELO!- Y Aleksa comenzó a reírse en voz alta y a correr desnuda por la habitación mientras meneaba sus cortos mechones de cabello.

Entonces, Hank entendió que lo que le faltaba a su amante era una sola cosa. Y el quicio sólo lo otorgaba alguien: Caos.

Así que Hank esperó a que la Zafiria se quedara dormida entre sus brazos, y cuando escuchó sus leves ronquidos, empotró a su caballo y se dirigió lejos, muy lejos, al único lugar que podía correr: El Lugar de Nadie. El Lugar de Nadie, según Zaraza, es donde el cordón umbilical de Caos cayó cuando ella lo arrancó con sus propios dientes; dejando la tierra llena de flores amatistas. Ahí, Caos respondería las plegarias honestas. El Infértil no creía en esas cosas, pero tenía que rogar por ella. Ella y nadie más. Ella lo había domado enteramente. Ella, quien no tenía la culpa de nada. Ella, su Aleksa. El Lugar de Nadie quedaba al Norte de Zafiria, cerca de las playas. Eran dos horas de cabalgata.

Cuando el joven llega, amarra a su caballo y pisa las flores violetas que osan tocar sus pies. Hank no  podía evitar sentirse estúpido. Esto no iba a funcionar.

Hank corta su mano izquierda, en la primera falange del meñique, una pequeña raja en forma de equis y gritó: -Usted que es eterna. Oda a su gracia. A aquella que no sangra. Oda a su desorden armonioso.  Yo, Hank, hermano del Valle Blanco, he venido a hablar con la Madre de Todo.- El Infértil lloró al final, ya que sabía que de ninguna manera podía ser escuchado.

Y así fue. No hubo respuesta. El mar hacía que sus olas se besasen y la Luna se reía del acto. Hank, agonizando se dirigió a su caballo y cuando lo empezó a desatar, escuchó una voz de mujer muy cerca: -Eres impaciente como tu padre.- Hank, asustado, retrocedió y su caballo siguió hablándole: -No te asustes, niño. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Hank no podía creerlo, su caballo le estaba hablando con voz de mujer. Hank tragó saliva del espanto y le respondió: -No voy a hablar con usted a través de mi caballo, quiero verla, deseo verla.- Le dijo con calma y seriedad recién forjadas; el caballo relinchó pero se escuchó una risa: -Humano, aquel que me ve, queda ciego. ¿Cómo podrás volver entonces?- El ojo del caballo lo observó con desdén, ella estaba ansiosa de ver la respuesta del joven. –Creo que no me expresé bien. Quiero ver un avatar suyo. Hablar con mi caballo, me aterra.- Hank se sentía extrañado por la sinceridad de sus palabras, ¿Sería obra de Caos? –Está bien, creo que es justo.- Y Hank sintió otra presencia en la escena.

Era un niño albino, más pequeño que Pan, estaba cubierto con una túnica negra azabache y estaba descalzo. La criatura tenía el cabello corto y los labios ceñidos. Hank se sorprendió aun más ¿Por qué un niño? –Hank, acércate, no logro ver tu cara.- La voz del niño era tierna y fuerte a la vez; el Indomable siguió caminando hasta el niño, pero el infante habló: -No tan cerca, no me puedes tocar, mortal.- Hank se detuvo. El mar se hizo notar de nuevo, ya que la presencia del salitre hacía sentir pegostosa la piel del hombre. –Caos, necesito un don de usted.- Hank fue al punto con rapidez y cordialidad; el niño alzó las cejas y respondió secamente: -Todos ustedes tienen dones. Cada uno de ustedes. Depende de ustedes, y ustedes nada más, qué hacer con tales presentes.- El niño miraba con el ceño fruncido y hacía puchero. Hank retomó su postura recta y replicó: -La mujer que amo está infectada de demencia, Caos. Ella está perdida en su dolor.- Dijo con preocupación y sentimiento.

El niño le dijo: -Yo lo sé, hijo mío. Ella es parte de mi reino ahora. Eso que no entiendes, Hank, eso que no logras captar, soy yo. Ella es mía. Ella es feliz. No puedo dártela. Hacerlo sería cederte una parte de mí.- Hank tembló cuando su nombre fue pronunciado, pero siguió insistiendo: -No puedes quedártela, Caos. Ella es mi felicidad. Y no pienso otorgársela a nadie. Ni siquiera a usted. Si la quiere, tendrá que quitarme la vida de mis manos. Y eso tampoco planeo dárselo, Caos.- Hank sentía el miedo disolverse en furia mientras que el niño se cruzó de brazos y sonrió: -No puedes pelear contra mí, Infértil; has perdido.- El niño se sentó en el suelo y arrancó una flor del suelo y siguió explicando: -Mira esta flor, Hank. Yo la he creado, como a ti, y ella ahora se ha reunido con su Creadora, está a mi merced, ni el viento la puede alejar de mí. Todo lo que muere es feliz porque encuentra el Eterno Vacío conmigo, y juntos vemos el abismo del todo.- El niño dejó de ver la flor y vio como el hombre empezaba a llorar. -Por favor.- Y Hank empezó a lloriquear y sus rodillas besaron las flores al caer. Caos lo miró con estoicismo y sonrió levemente mientras veía a su creación llorar y desnudar su alma. Pasaron muchos minutos mientras Hank lloraba sentado; Caos sabía que él se sentía culpable, la condición humana, siempre tan contradictoria en su sencillez. –Hank, este es el Lugar de Nadie, donde todo es y a la vez nada también. Yo le he concedido tres peticiones a la humanidad aquí, veo que con todo tu ser quieres que conceda la cuarta, así que haremos esto.- El niño se levantó con simpleza y caminó hacia él. Hank tenía los ojos rojos y empezó a limpiarlos con sus manos y vio lo que hacía la criatura. El niño introdujo su mano izquierda sobre su propio pecho y lo hundió en el hasta que lo traspasó, Hank no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando así que creó silencio; Caos sacó su propio corazón el cual latía en su manita: -Esto es lo que ustedes llaman corazón. Núcleo de la vida, cuna de la misma.- El niño seguía sin mostrar emociones mientras hablaba. –Esto que vez es una representación de mis deseos, y tiene esta forma para que puedas verlos mejor, pequeño.- El niño explicó.

–Si te doy a esta mujer, mi corazón no latería del mismo modo. Seguiría existiendo, pero sin tanta vitalidad. Esto es lo que te va a pasar, Hank. Ustedes sienten como yo y carecemos de lo mismo. Yo me la quedaré y seremos felices por ti. Vas a tener que cedérmela, humano. Ella está con Pan ahora, somos una familia; ahora no me siento tan sola.- El niño sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se alegraron. Hank no podía calmar la tempestad que sintió y saltó repentinamente sobre el niño, le golpeó la cara y empezó a ahorcarlo. Ambos gemían levemente, Hank del esfuerzo que ejercía y el niño, del aire que le faltaba. Hank estaba concentrado en su acción y dando un paso adelante, pisó el corazón de Caos con sus pies sin quererlo. El niño lloraba por la presión y el dolor que le causaba Hank. El niño logró decir entrecortadamente: -He aquí lo que querías. Matarme. Patéti…Y Hank le rompió el cuello al infante. Hank se levantó del suelo y jadeó con una fuerza tremenda, como si se estuviese ahogando. Recordó lo que acababa de pasar y miró a su alrededor con rapidez, tratando de entender lo que pasaba. Su caballo seguía atado y todavía era de noche. El mar seguía acelerado, pero no había rastros de Caos. Hank la llamó muchas veces, pero esta vez no aparecía. Hank empezó a asustarse, ya que el mundo seguía normal, nada había cambiado al parecer; temblando, empotró su caballo y se dirigió a ver a su amada. La que nunca compartiría con nadie.

 

Charles y Erik se unieron al día siguiente. Fue una unión bella, las capillas rebozaban de comida. La personalidad de Charles era jovial mientras que Erik, estando contento, no podía dejar de estar preocupado por su amante; Charles era más recatado, era más sincero al hablar, no hablaba con tantas personas. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

La capilla de Karas tiene un arco en la entrada que no tiene fin, es decir, en la curvatura de arriba, en la que se unen las dos columnas, se elevan al cielo y no se ven de lo alto que están; dicen que Caos ayudó al hombre hacerla. La gente hablaba mal de la pareja, ya que era anormal una Unión como esta, pero a Charles poco le importaba, ya que estaba tan feliz que poco podía contenerse.

 

Emma dormía en su cama, cansada de todo lo que había pasado; estaba cubierta con su sábana pero estaba desnuda. Lily se levantó de la cama y se quedó un buen rato mirando a su dueña y decidió algo que no era propio de ella. Hoy tomaría el control de ciertas cosas. Desarropó a Emma con celeridad y fuerza, se montó encima de ella con delicadeza, le abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas y empezó a frotar su sexo con el de la Sureña.

Emma no se había dado cuenta, hasta después de unos minutos, cuando las embestidas de Lily se salieron de control y empezaban a agitar el cuerpo de Emma. Emma no entendía nada, sólo veía a Lily que estaba respirando con dificultad y gemía su nombre con los ojos cerrados y las cejas alzadas de placer. Emma creyó estar soñando, pero el agarre de su esclava se hizo más aprisionante y ese dolor naciente hizo que Emma entendiera la cuestión.

–Lily, Lily, ¿Qué haces? Detente, obedece, mierda.- Emma estaba gimiendo también, aunque no quisiera. -No puedo, señora. No puedo, no ahora. La necesito tanto que me duele. Me duele aquí.- Y con una mano, agarró los dedos derechos de Emma y los puso sobre su pecho muy cerca de su seno. –Yo quiero que me coja a mí. No a ella. ¡No a ella!- Emma abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio cómo su esclava llegó al orgasmo repentinamente, pero ese momento duró una eternidad, ya que el cuerpo moreno se contorneó de placer. Cayendo a su lado, le confesó a Emma: -Yo la amo a usted nada más. ¿Por qué usted no me ama a mí? ¿Es que mi cabello no es dorado?- Y Lily se volvió a montar encima de ella y volvió a forzar el contacto entre las dos vulvas; Emma se quejó pero no encontraba las fuerzas para detener a la chica. -¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Es que no soy de la realeza? ¿O es que la amo? ¿Mi afecto le da asco, señora? ¡Dígame! - Y Lily bajó su cabeza para morder el seno izquierdo de su ama con decisión; Emma gimió y empezó a llorar lentamente.

–Es eso, le doy asco. Le doy asco a usted, a lo único que amo. Qué cruel vida, qué cruel mujer.- Las caderas de la Radú empezaron a menearse más rápido y Emma gritó de placer forzado; Emma no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento, ya que no tan sólo fue el asalto lo que la hirió, sino las palabras de la joven le arrebataron todo. Todo lo que sabía. Lily tenía razón en todo. Ella no era Raven y eso las mataba a ambas. Lily bajó lentamente su delgado cuerpo y le susurró a su ama con locura serena: -No importa, señora. Yo siempre seré suya. Siempre.- Y besó su cuello mientras se acostaba encima de ella. Emma sólo sentía el paso de sus lágrimas sobre su rostro.


	20. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El penúltimo capítulo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero haber atado ciertos cabos para algunos. El gran desenlace se acerca. Gracias por leer, opinar y por losh kudosh que me hacen morir de alegría.
> 
> Por favor, tener en cuenta que lo Hank y Aleksa es antes de la Unión y lo de Charles y Erik es post.

Aleksa estaba desnuda. Su cuerpo brillaba como el cuerpo de una luciérnaga, su color se había escapado de su cuerpo, su piel era del tono de la azúcar, sus mechones se volvieron pálidos como canas; todo vello de su cuerpo perdió color mientras residía ahí: en las manos de Caos. Aleksa se encontraba en un estado de reposo mental, bueno, al menos eso es lo que decía la Creadora; las manos de Caos sostenían a la pequeña mortal, haciéndola ver como una hormiga durmiendo entre palmas de manos. Aleksa estaba sentada, con sus piernas inclinadas y juntas, rodeándolas con sus brazos, mientras portaba una expresión de incomprensión plácida. Ella no entendía lo que pasaba, esa era la verdad, no importa cuántas veces Caos la convenciera de lo contrario.

Las palmas de Caos eran del color de la Zafiria, y sus dedos marcaban la distancia de terrenos extensos, Aleksa pensaba que eran tan grandes como naciones y alumbraban su pequeño ser. Alrededor de Aleksa estaba el Eterno Vacío; las estrellas y planetas bailaban para ella en un ritmo glaciar. Aleksa veía a su hijo de vez en cuando, pero este niño albino que alguna vez pudo haber sido su hijo, era distinto. Era algo alejado y ajeno. En su estadía, Aleksa no podía darse la vuelta, su Madre se lo había prohibido; no podía ver su rostro. Recordando lo que salía de su boca, “Quiero que veas lo que yo veo, Aleksa. Si te quedas ciega, entonces y sólo entonces, esto no tendría sentido”, Aleksa entendió algo: para ella ya nada lo tenía. ¿Cuándo hace que ella perdió su cordura? “¿Quieres música? Entonces la más fina música sonará para ti”; y Aleksa presenció por primera vez una sinfonía, puesto que la música tenía colores sin nombre que navegaban sobre su cuerpo, inundándola de dicha; pero Aleksa aun no lograba entender. Caos le buscaba conversación y le realizaba ofrendas, pero la mujer estaba tan distante, que sólo observaba la desesperación incógnita que emanaba de Caos.

-Señora, ¿por qué sólo los difuntos y los locos están con usted?- Aleksa no solía cambiar de postura, y su voz, al ser lo único que Caos escuchaba, podía ser de cualquier volumen. Caos respondió con su voz honda y femenina: -Porque a ellos los he tocado. Ellos son mis verdaderos hijos. OH, CÓMO LOS AMO. Así no me siento sola, criatura. En el Eterno Vacío hace mucho frío y siento las carencias invadirme.- Aleksa siguió inmóvil y sin sorprenderse; este limbo era confuso y se degeneraba lentamente, al parecer. –Señora, no puedo entenderla. ¿Para qué le soy útil? No hablo mucho y sólo la hago sufrir al ver que no surten los  efectos de sus encantos. Usted es tan mística en su armonioso desorden, señora; que no logro discernir cosa alguna.- Aleksa sintió las manos de Caos temblar muy levemente, a la vez que ella le respondía: -La muerte y la vida, la sanidad y lo insano, he ahí mis dones. He ahí mi desorden. ¿Cómo podría hacer que coexistiesen materias tan opuestas? Hija mía, ¿cómo podría dejarte ir? Si eres la creación más parecida a mí. Has peleado en tu corazón contra la muerte de tu hijo, has celebrado su nacimiento. Has comido de los frutos de Obsidia y has probado la falta de razón en saborearlos. Todo gracias al pequeño Pan.- Y Pan volvió a aparecer, desnudo, menudo y albino surgió del meñique derecho de la diosa y empezó a arrastrarse hacia su madre. A Aleksa no le sorprendía este truco, ya era viejo para ella; el infante se agarró de las piernas suavemente flexionadas y las abrazó con eterna ternura.

-Yo tengo las respuestas a todas tus preguntas. Sé todos tus deseos y tu paz no conocerá fin. Aleksa, te tengo a ti porque te necesito. Ámame, hija. Ama a tu Madre.- La voz era suave, pero se volvió un poco taciturna. ¿Amarla? Amor. Eso se lo pudo prometer a cualquiera, la diosa. Ella no podía ser especial. Ella era un ciervo perdido en una granja, una rana en mitad del mar, una gaviota en el desierto. –Madre, ¿cómo voy a amarla? ¡No siento nada!- Su cabeza se hundió entre sus rodillas mientras alzó su voz. –Esta soledad suya. ¡Es un crimen compartirla! Me siento tan vacía como su pecho. Me siento tan inútil como su orden. ¡Máteme, no lo soporto! Ver a este niño rogar, es demasiado enfermizo, oh.- Aleksa empezó a llorar, a la vez que Pan se fungía en la palma de la diosa. Caos creó silencio, el silencio se alargó tanto, que Aleksa se levantó alarmada mientras notaba que un frío la abrazaba. –Señora, ¿qué pasa?- El frío hizo que su piel blanca se erizara a contrapelo y tragaba saliva, mirando el Eterno Vacío.

-Es Hank. Es Hank. Él ha me ha hecho cumplir el cuarto milagro. Fue demasiado audaz y rapaz de su parte haberme asesinado; él, él…-Y Aleksa tembló vorazmente, la confusión se volvió descontrol emocional en ella. -¿Hank? Pero si usted dijo que nadie volvería por mí. ¡Por favor, explíqueme!- Las manos de Caos se empezaron a cerrar, y Aleksa espantada empezó a retroceder; al ver que la diosa se negaba a hablar, volteó a ver su rostro para entender lo que sucedía. Aleksa, en medio del torbellino de pasiones, se olvidó de la orden de Caos.

Caos era como la gente había dicho: era tan, era tan… Celestial. Tan divina, sí, divina. Qué bella entidad, que magnitud de hermosura… Aleksa no se había dado cuenta cuando sus ojos se habían derretido, ya que su belleza era enceguecedora, en verdad. Sus córneas se derrumbaron sobre sus mejillas, y  todos los jugos de sus globos oculares se mezclaron en el suelo. El dolor no existía, Caos lo había dicho una vez y era tan verídico e insigne como ella proclamaba. Verla era demasiado sobrenatural, demasiado. La cara de Caos, al ver los ojos derretidos de Aleksa, se contornó en puro dolor y empezó a llorar. Qué decepción, ¿Por qué no había hecho caso? Aleksa, la cual no podía ver, sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón y chilló, derrumbándose sobre la sustancia pegostosa de sus ojos y gritaba fuertemente. Ella estaba sintiendo el dolor de la diosa. Ese era su castigo, no la ceguera. A Caos había que mirarla y admirarla como al Sol: de frente y con ojos bien abiertos. Aleksa lloraba en el suelo y pedía explicaciones, pero así era Caos; desordenada en cuanto todo, pero sus emociones eran como las olas del mar, batallaban entre sí y salían en estampidas. Todo sobre Caos era dual y repentino. La calidez que emanaba de ella se volvió agrio resentimiento en segundos. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te tiene que llevar a ti, querida mía? Tú iluminabas mi corazón infértil. Nos merecemos, ambas. Unirnos en una sola carne. Únete a mí, ámame como todos, suplícame; por favor. POR FAVOR. ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR!- Caos siguió demandando afecto perdido a la pobre mujer, que ciega y confundida, nadando en mares de sufrimiento, se desplomó de cansancio sobre las palmas de las manos divinas.

-Malditos Infértiles. Malditos humanos. Los mataré. Lo haré, los mataré. Ceder una parte de mí… ¡ES INAUDITO!- Y agarró el cuerpo de Aleksa y lo engulló entero por su boca. –Ahora, que el cuarto milagro de la humanidad se ha cumplido… Es que… NO. ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¿Quién querría a alguien demente? SÓLO YO. SÓLO YO. CREADORA DE TODO. Ahora que se ha cumplido, tengo que aceptarlo, ¿Quién llenará tu espacio, amada mía?- Y Caos sobó su barriga con sus manos gigantescas mientras gemía de placer bajamente. –Tendré que causar epidemias, para buscar a alguien que suple este vacío de mi dadivoso corazón. A alguien que me ame. ¿Verdad, pequeño Pan?- Y el cuerpecillo del niño inocente que se restregaba sobre su cuello impío y liso, y en su desnudez, el sexo de la criatura se frotó hasta eyacular.

 

Cuando Hank, cabalgando, empezó a sentir las gélidas horas de la noche, empezó a sufrir una cefalea fuerte que amenazaba sus habilidades de jinete. Hank, preocupado por miles de cuestiones, sólo siguió cabalgando ignorando el dolor de cabeza. ¿Haber tocado a Caos que causaría? ¿Qué pecado era ese? Zaraza no había profesado sobre esto. El terror era un fantasma que acariciaba la espalda del Infértil. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Cuando llegó a subir las escaleras para ver a su pareja, la angustia se hacía cada vez más pesada y empezó a cansarse de sobremanera; se sentía exhausto y viejo. Muy senil en su juventud. Cuando abrió la puerta, la Zafiria siguió acostada sobre su cama; corrió hacia ella y vio que estaba durmiendo relajadamente. ¿Es que esto era todo? Toda esta pequeña travesía había sido nula, entonces. Hank sentía pesar y se desplomó sobre el suelo a llorar. Esta consternación, esta falta de sentido no tenía calificativo. ¿Haber matado al avatar? ¡¿Es que estaba loco?! Oh, Caos. La mujer escuchó el llanto y se paró poco a poco del lecho. -¿Hank? Dime, ¿Eres tú?- La voz de Aleksa denotaba preocupación delicada que se deslizó hasta llegar a los oídos de Hank. El Infértil, aun llorando, volteó su cuerpo de rodilla y vio a su mujer. Esta voz, esta voz. Era como la de antes. Más despierta, más melodiosa. –SÍ, ALEKSA. SOY YO, AMOR. AQUÍ ESTOY.- Hank ahogado en alegría, no pudo apreciar muy bien en la oscuridad lo que en verdad ocurría. –Oh, Hank. ¡Eres tú! ¡Ven y abrázame!- Aleksa alzó los brazos en frente de ella en espera de un abrazo que nunca llegó.

Hank sólo podía apreciar cómo su bella amante no podía verlo en realidad.

 

-Charles, por favor, escúchame.- La voz de Erik era calma, pero por dentro estaba aterrorizado; algo le ocurría al Zafirio. Algo grave y mudo. El joven se volteó, cuando se deshizo la camisa matrimonial y la arrojó al suelo. –Dime, Erik. ¿Qué ocurre?- La voz del Príncipe era relajada y estéril; Erik tragó saliva y expresó: -Charles, necesitamos hablar de él, Charles. No me ignores, no huyas de mí.- La voz del Infértil causó temblores en el cuerpo del Zafirio y le retornó la mirada al Infértil con seguridad: -Ay, Erik. ¿Francis? Ya te dije que él era nada. Calma amor, nos acabamos de Unir. Vamos a dormir.- Erik interrumpió ferozmente: -¡No puedo! No puedo, Charles. Algo pasa, hombre, algo horroroso. Eres tú, maldito; el que ha atormentado a mi amor desde tiempos innombrables. Libéralo ya, él es libre conmigo. ¿No lo ves?- Erik en su desarmado sentir, se acercó al joven y continuó: -No estoy loco. No lo estoy, sé que Charles está escondido por ahí adentro. Déjame verlo, demonio.- Erik estaba arriesgando todo en este movimiento, en este azar. Algo pasaba en verdad, ¿verdad?

Riéndose con gentileza, el Zafirio respondió: -Pues claro que no, Erik. Yo lo quiero todo. Todo. Su vida, sus logros. Tú eres el logro que más anhelo.- Francis confesó con cruda honestidad, dejando entrever sus sentimientos que lo añoraban y estaban hambrientos. Erik sintió hundir su corazón. No podía entender realmente algo con Charles. Todo con él era etéreo. Su Empíreo era algo que solía desvanecerse con facilidad, era fascinante la inconsistencia; pero cómo hería esta carencia. ¿Cómo podía solventar esto? ¿Este era el fin de todas las cosas? No podía ser, Erik se rehusaba a creerlo. –Por favor, créeme esto. Yo amo a Charles con todos sus defectos, ya que él hace lo mismo por mí. No nos hagas esto. Tienes que entender la necesidad e importancia de tu muerte. Muere, por favor. Me dañas; nos dañas. La falacia de tu preocupación y cariño es ponzoñosa.- Erik miró al Zafirio con mirada penetrante y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras Francis temblaba del terror; dudaba del Infértil ya que este podía matarlo fácilmente. Francis respondió simplemente: -¿Es que no te das cuentas? Yo reviví gracias a ti, Erik. Lo dañaste en la intimidad, en ese espacio sacro y recóndito que ambos comparten. Tú lo violentaste; eres como Charles, niegas todo; ocultando la verdad con trampas dulces e invisibles. Siento tu arrepentimiento, Erik; pero no siento la verdad. Desnuda tu alma y dime: ¿Qué es lo que buscas en este niño? ¿Poder y ventaja? ¿Amor y redención? Este cuerpo te ha castrado, te ha privado de todo. ¿Cómo podrías amarlo?- Francis se paró recto y con firmeza habló; Erik pudo notar esa otra parte de Charles. Francis no era un tormento errante de Charles, era parte de su alma. El otro lado de la moneda, la cual representaba valor, hombría y decisión ciegas. La cual significaba falta de perdón.

Erik se había sincerado ya en este tema, pero pensó que el Príncipe ya lo había captado. Era simple en la complejidad que nació, este sentimiento. –Escúchame bien. Sólo diré una vez esto.- Erik bajó hasta susurrar en el oído del otro hombre: -Yo te amo, carajo.- Y el Infértil agarró con ambas manos el rostro del joven y lo besó con profunda pasión. Al joven le faltaba el aliento y con dificultad y culpa besó al hombre de su vida. Esto no era el fin de todo. Esto era todo para los dos. Estos pequeños momentos en donde la verdad y la mentira eran quimeras lejanas, casi inexistentes. Francis no podía morir, pero podía ser puesto en su lugar. Ahí fue cuando Erik logró a entender a Charles enteramente.

Charles empezaba a llorar a final del beso y rogaba por perdón. Él no lograba entender lo que había pasado, pero Erik estaba ahí para él. Él lo ayudaría a entender su dualidad.


	21. XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven se acerca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chic@s, sé que dije que este sería el último capítulo, pero todo se me alargó al final, así que por favor, consideren esto como que esta es la primera parte del final. El siguiente capítulo será la otra mitad.  
> Disculpen la molestia, y muchas gracias por leer. Los kudos y comentarios me inspiran demasiado, así que, otra vez, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

-Hank, ¿por qué no me abrazas? Prende velas, que no logro verte.- Aleksa habló con una tenue confusión pero con una tenaz seguridad. Esta oscuridad era muy azabache, muy pura, muy amarga.

Hank, volteado solamente de cara, terminó de tornar el torso para corroborar sus sospechas; Aleksa; en medio de los cabellos plateados de la Luna y la luz que emanaba de 5 velas presentes en la habitación, ella no podía ver a Hank. El Indomable terminó de pararse erguido y con pasos firmes agarró las manos de la Zafiria. –Aleksa…- Hank tragó saliva y la miró con ojos enternecidos –Estoy aquí. La recámara está iluminada plenamente. Eres tú, mi vida; eres tú quien no puede verme.- Hank  soltó una voz suave y llena de angustia. Aleksa, buscándolo con ojos nublados, le respondió a los hombros del Infértil. -¿Yo? Hank. ¡¿De qué hablas?! A menos que… No. No puede ser. Recuerdo haber sentido ser digerida. Recuerdo la oscuridad del Eterno Vacío. Recuerdo la suavidad de los intestinos de Caos. Sentí su dolor punzante en mi pecho; ese dolor tan ácido. Hank… ¿eres tú verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!- La mujer, estando sólo cubierta con la sábana color tiza; paró su espalda y sus pequeños senos empezaron a sufrir de frío. Lo poco que quedaba de su melena recibió con brazos abiertos el tacto de las manos de Hank, las cuales, con delicadeza se deslizaban en la cabeza de la mujer. Ella respiró hondamente, cerró los ojos inservibles y trató de mezclarse con este nuevo sentir; el cual era comprensión.

Hank no podía siquiera imaginar lo que había pasado por Aleksa en esa estadía con la impetuosa diosa; él sólo quería que su mujer sintiera la calidez del verdadero amor desinteresado que él sólo podía otorgar. El pecho de la mujer rebozaba con los llantos que quería despachar, pero Hank seguía en la tarea de acariciar a su mujer con honda ternura. Ambos buscaban las respuestas del otro a través de este intercambio de toques tímidamente ávidos. –Hank, he visto a Pan. Y él… él ha muerto, Hank. Mi hijo se ha convertido en parte de Caos, y yo no he podido ayudarle. Él estaba tan complacido en su presencia, parecía tan sórdidamente feliz, que ni yo podía soportarlo. Mi hijo me hubiese extrañado. Mi hijo hubiese amado a la matriz original que era su madre; no eso, Hank.- Aleksa lloriqueaba despacio, mientras Hank la escuchaba atentamente a la vez que bajaba sus manos hasta llegar a sobar las piernas femeninas. –Se ha enamorado de esa mujer, Hank. Esa bestia. Verla fue tan abismal, tan jodidamente sublime. Me duele recordar sus cortos mechones de cabello. Sus ojos llenos de decepción acérrima. Era una jauría de exultaciones. Era tan…- Y Hank la silenció con besos en sus pies (habiendo alzado dichos pies hasta hacerlos llegar a su boca, y con la sábana posteriormente despojada); Aleksa al no esperarse esta acción; se calló y entendió las intenciones del hombre: olvidar y comprender. Comprender y olvidar.

Hank entendió la causa de la ceguera de su pareja. Ver a Caos era causa de miedo y terror. Ver a Caos era ver algo por última vez.

Aleksa cerró los dedos de los pies, arqueándolos con fuerza. La sensación era exquisita en su menudez. –H-Hank, s-se siente bien, pero no puedo verte. No puedo verte nunca más. Lo siento, Hank. Lo siento tanto, amor.- Hank abrió las piernas de Aleksa y velozmente empezó a abrir con sus dedos el sexo de la Zafiria. Aleksa no lo detuvo, pero se paralizó al sentir la pronta intrusión de los dedos y se recostó de la cama. Hank no paró la moción y concentrado acercó su rostro a los pequeños pliegues de ella y empezó a lamer lentamente. Aleksa interrumpió: -¿Es que no te importa? Hank, no podré verte más. Ni el Sol, ni las estrellas, ni podré ser útil. Soy inservible.- Aleksa estaba desesperada mientras le reclamaba al techo de la habitación.

Hank adentró su lengua y apretó un poco su agarre en el cuerpo de la mujer. Ella gimió y tapó su cara con sus manos, tratando de calmarse a sí misma. La lengua de Hank navegó por los labios varias veces hasta llegar al clítoris y usó su boca para chupar allí.

Aleksa seguía gimiendo y la letanía del nombre de Hank empezó a rebozar de sus labios. Hank era partidario de que el sexo oral era divino, pero esta vez, al tratar de complacer a su mujer; logró alcanzar una maestría nunca antes alcanzada. Hank se separó unos pocos centímetros de la vagina de Aleksa y le dijo: -Quiero que grites, Aleksa. Grita cuando plazcas.- Y siguió en la labor de chupar el sexo de su amada. Las manos de la sirvienta sobaron la testa oscura del Indomable y empezó a acariciar el cuero cabelludo, mientras le decía con alegría recién confeccionada: -Hank, te amo.- El hombre al escuchar tal oración, con vigor; la moción de su lengua fue explícita en su búsqueda de satisfacción y logró recorrer lares sin atender con la misma devoción que le había dedicado al clítoris. Pero él sentía que no era suficiente; así que, Hank maniobró el cuerpo de Aleksa de la siguiente forma: toda la parte superior de su espalda estaba pegada a la cama mientras que el resto del cuerpo quedó a la merced de Hank; el hombre haló las piernas para que elevaran al sexo a devorar, luego las sujetó y curvando su espalda y acomodando sus fuertes piernas; separó un poco más las piernas de ella y empezó a entregar placer de manera voraz.

Aleksa en su ceguera, estaba alucinando. Toda obra de Hank se convertía en misterio azaroso, pero eso no quitaba lo placentero de tal sorpresa furtiva. Aquel fue el momento en que ella empezó a gritar de placer; Hank agarró un seno de su mujer con su mano derecha y lo masajeó con sentimiento, buscando unir carne con carne. Aleksa lloraba de la intensidad del momento y exclamaba palabras de amor ciego, de amor perdido, de amor sin norte, de amor caótico, de amor puro.

 

 

Charles y Erik estaban desnudos sobre su cama, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, puesto que el sexo había sido abrasivo y reconfortante. Charles, fuera de costumbre; se paró de la cama primero. Buscó su pipa, la cual Emma (recordaba con afecto) se la había regresado un día, con la excusa de que la boquilla estaba rota. Pero ambos sabían la verdad, eso había sido un acto de reconciliación; buscó tabaco en una gaveta y prendió la pequeña cantidad en llamas y volvió a la cama. Arropó su hombre con la cobija (la cual había sido cambiada por una verde tiza) y se arropó medio cuerpo él mismo mientras fumaba al lado del Infértil. El Empíreo de Erik era tan asustadizo en ciertas ocasiones; pero en la intimidad era ávido y rapaz. Xavier fruncía el ceño mientras inhalaba el humo y le ofrecía la pipa a Erik; pero éste se la negó con dulzura, ya que él no soportaba el olor de la hierba quemada. Charles le preguntó si tenía que apagar la pipa por Erik y su reacción al agrio olor. –Por favor, Charles, fuma lo que quieras, de ti no me importa.- Charles rio un poco al exhalar el humo hacia el lado contrario de Erik y le respondió: -Está bien, pero exhalaré lejos de ti.- Erik se quedó observando un buen rato a Charles, los movimientos que hacía la boca del Zafirio y sus facciones relajadas, lo hacían vaciar sus preocupaciones.

De repente, gemidos de mujer se escuchaban en la habitación; eran lejanos, pero eran fuertes en la distancia. –Zaraza mía, Hank la está volviendo loca.- Charles dijo mientras sonreía de lado. –No te quejes, que tú gimes igual.- Le replicó Erik mientras se burlaba de él. El Príncipe se carcajeó y empujo suavemente al otro hombre: -No sabes cuándo parar, por Caos, jajaja.- Erik amaba estos momentos, eran demasiado invaluables.

Pero aun así. Cosas sucedían y nadie podía evitarlo. Charles estaba durmiendo enrollado como de costumbre, haciendo una bola humana que absorbía toda la sábana. Erik, después de levantarse y buscar en el armario otra sábana, se acostó y logró dormir después de unos 10 minutos de desertar dentro su mente.

Erik estaba pescando. Erik nunca había pescado en su vida. Había navegado para estudiar en Isla Thurka, pero nunca había pescado. Cazando bestias, en eso si era ágil. Pero, eso era lo que estaba haciendo; estaba pescando. Estaba en un lago rodeado de flores moradas, lilas y violetas. El cielo era índigo, denotando una hora incógnita, una hora nueva. Erik estaba desnudo y pescaba con un hilo plateado que divagaba en el pequeño mar. El hombre se veía a sí mismo, luego el pescador vio al autor del sueño, a ese incómodo voyerista y éste último se volvió el pescador.

El Infértil notó que el hilo estaba siendo succionado repentinamente por el lago, haciendo que el éste se deslizara de sus manos con rapidez; Erik, embelesado, no pudo agarrar el hilo, y éste se perdió en lo profundo del lago. Erik no se inmutó, sólo parpadeaba varias veces con parsimonia, tratando de entender lo que pasaba. Sintió su tez convertirse de otro color, ésta era dorada. Erik alzó la vista y el cielo era amarillo como el Sol; el cielo, cómo logró discernir, ya no era periférico, sino que estaba formado por hebras de cabello. Mechones ondulaban en el cielo sin fin; trató de seguir su dirección y descubrió que venían detrás de él.

Alguien estaba detrás de él. Alguien. Erik estaba tan confundido con todo, que despacio, se volteó para ver a la persona portadora de tal melena.

Era una joven, estaba desnuda como él. Tenía los ojos claros y su piel era pálida. De su cabellera salían todas esas hebras, que ondulaban como serpientes hacia el infinito. Su cabello resplandecía como el reflejo de la Luna, pero su tonalidad lima, hacía que la visión se hiciese tranquilizante y ácida. Erik no podía decir palabra, sentía sus labios milenariamente pesados. Sentía que la lentitud se esparcía sobre él como el frío de Zafiria. Erik sabía que esto era un sueño, pero sentía un poco de temor. Ya que él rara vez soñaba, y esta mujer era alguien desconocido para él.

La mujer lo miraba con ojos acusantes y boca fruncida, de sus labios rosas salió lo siguiente: -Erik, ¿cómo puedes dormir sabiendo que me acerco?- Su voz era juvenil pero seria, la voz era punzante, y tajaba el cuerpo de Erik por dentro. El hombre no respondió, no podía.

-Oh, Erik. Soy yo. Raven Xavier. Soy yo, la que te va a destronar.- Los brazos de la fémina se extendieron poco a poco, hasta que sus codos se flexionaron sobre sus caderas, dejando que las manos quedaran hacia arriba. Erik no entendía. ¿Esta era la hermana de Charles? ¿Sería verdad? Erik logró mover sus pies y acercarse a la joven. Ella no se movió y siguió hablando: -Osaste violentar mi hogar, ¡Mi Casa, mi gente! Pero no te detuviste allí, tenías que seguir. Violar a mi hermano. Matar a mi padre. Eres un maldito hereje. Te destajaré, Erik. Tu carne será festín para mis hombres, mientras que yo comeré tu corazón. Y probaré tus mentiras. Te haré deleitar el olvido, sucio renacuajo.- Los ojos pequeños de la mujer lo miraban con odio inédito, fogoso y tenaz. El hombre podía entender tal sentimiento, se lo veía venir. Cerca de ella, pudo ver que sobre su piel habían lunares.

-Pero tú no recordarás esto, hombre. No lo harás porque no podrías. Cuando me veas, temblarás como lo haces por dentro ahora. Mi rostro se volverá un murmullo entre un millar de voces, y no comprenderás mis facciones. Mi voz será arena bailando en el océano y no podrás distinguirla. Esto que ves hoy es producto de ti mismo. Pero recuerda esto, alfeñique: Vendré por ti, vendré pronto.- La voz de Raven se volvió de piedra y sus brazos se alzaron hacia Erik y prosiguió: -Ven y acércate, Erik.- El Rey se encontró a sí mismo yendo hacia la mujer, sin detenimiento, sin pensarlo dos veces, como si aquella aparición fuese canto de sirena, canto caótico digno de diosa. La joven agarró la cara de Erik con ambas manos y con suavidad la acarició; sus ojos claros lo miraron y le pidió su mano izquierda. Él se la dio encantado, y ella la agarró cuando soltó la cara de Erik y separó los dedos el hombre con lentitud y se llevó el índice a su boca; besando la punta del dedo, cerró sus ojitos y empezó a masticar la falange.

Erik empezó a quejarse, pero no podía hablar; sólo podía observar lo que sucedía. Los dientes de la Zafiria parecían sierras de metal, y con sus colmillos pudo empezar a rasgar la piel del Infértil. La mujer abrió los ojos lentamente, y al momento de volverle la mirada, el dolor no atormentó más al Rey. Erik sentía placer tenue al ver su dedos desaparecer poco a poco. Todo era mórbidamente erótico. Raven lo devoraba y gemía complacida al chupar el hueso del final del índice.

Cuando terminó el índice, siguió con el pulgar. Ella se lo llevó a la boca y chupó mientras miraba a Erik con lujuria acongojante; el hombre no sabía qué pensar, ¿qué clase de sueño era este? ¿Qué querría decir? Todo era confuso, demasiado. Raven  siguió así con todos los dedos y fue entonces, y sólo entonces, que Erik se dio cuenta de que la misión de esta chica era devorarlo entero. La sangre chorreaba de la boca de Raven y se escurría por su blanco cuerpo; el piso se volvía viscoso, mientras ella seguía comiendo a Erik.

En el momento en que Raven llegó a los codos del Infértil, ella se acercó a él y lo recostó sobre las flores; ella siguió con su labor enfermiza y lasciva. Erik quería despertarse y abrazar a Charles, quererlo allí mismo, dejando a esta loca súcubo detrás. La mujer se tardó más esta vez, pero cuando llegó a ambos codos, se dignó a decirle a Erik: -Erik, eres demasiado sabroso. Sabes a miedo y a odio; y eso está bien, Erik. Tener miedo y odiarte a ti mismo, es jodidamente normal. Llora, mi niño; tienes mi permiso. Desviste tu espíritu y déjame ver mi banquete completo. Haz comunión conmigo, Erik. Entrégate a mí.- Ella sonrió con sus mejillas rojas y comenzó a besar su pecho con cariño. Erik sentía las lágrimas desbordarse, pero no se sentía triste. Se sentía completo, se sentía entero. Estaba entendiendo a la Zafiria. Esto era la paz original, el silencio balsámico que añoraban sus preocupaciones.

La mujer besó con más fuerza los pezones del hombre, mientras ella se colocaba encima del cuerpo; ambas piernas a los costados del Rey. Erik sólo miraba cómo su mente jugaba con él, cómo sus sentimientos se encontraban y se cacheteaban constantemente; Raven arrancó un pezón con los dientes, y con sus dedos ahondó entre la carne; comenzando a desgarrar los tejidos, arrojó la carne que no le cabía en la boca (la cual estaba saboreando los restos del pezón izquierdo y parte del pecho) a varios lugares sin orden. Sus ojos estaban llenos de vida, era una aventura la cual ella estaba viviendo, una diversión sin frenos. Erik sólo miraba los mechones que se meneaban en el viento, los cuales al cubrir todo, eran los testigos silenciosos de la carnicería que estaba pasando. Raven, velozmente, con una fuerza extraordinaria y titánica, agarró dos costillas del Infértil y las partió a voluntad. Erik sentía que el placer se acrecentaba, que venía subiendo como la marea del mar.

Terminando de tragar y de arrojar las costillas a un lado, pudo observar el corazón de Erik y le dijo: -HENOS AQUÍ. Cuna de tus mentiras, matriz de la verdad.- Raven entrecerró ambas manos, mostrando felicidad y encanto; ella suspira contenta y hunde las manos para agarrar el corazón, con ímpetu lo arranca y lo lame. Erik miraba la escena con sentimientos lejanos y cegados por las bajas pasiones que estaba experimentando; hace tiempo que la cordura había huido con el sentido, seguro refugiándose de la cruda escena. –Esto es tuyo, Erik. Deberías de dar el primer mordisco tú. Vamos, abre la boca para mí. Déjame darte de comer, hijo sin madre; Rey castrado.- La sonrisa de la mujer era sórdida y sádica. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras detallaban cómo Erik masticaba una pequeña porción de su corazón. Erik, por su parte, cerró los ojos y trato de entender el sabor. No tenía. Ni la sangre metálica pareció penetrar los gustos de su paladar. Raven le preguntó a qué sabía y él le respondió con soltura: -A nada, mi corazón no tiene sabor.- Le respondió sencillamente a la Princesa.

Ella lo miró extrañada y probó ella misma el órgano. Le replicó: -¿De qué hablas? Sabe a cielo, Erik. Sabe a niño, sabe a infante.- La mujer no pudo hablar ya que siguió comiendo, ensimismada con el sabor glorioso de ese corazón. Erik vio como su corazón se reducía de tamaño y la mujer se llenaba de sangre, parte de su cabello, piernas y senos estaban chorreando sangre Infértil. –Erik, toma, tienes el último bocado. Esta vez trata de saborear bien.- Le cercioró la joven mientras le acercaba la masa a la boca del hombre; Erik sabía que no sabría a nada así que lo devoró con avidez y desidia. Trató de degustar esta vez. Pasó su lengua por las venas, la sangre y por lo que pudo haber sido una aorta. Masticaba y masticaba pero no lograba comprender el sabor. ¿Es que esto era todo? ¿Él era incapaz de conocer su corazón? Raven lo miraba detenidamente, esperando a que dijera algo, pero sólo encontró silencio.

Erik se preguntaba qué podía albergar su corazón. Ella decía qué sabía a infante. ¿Erik, un infante? ¡Jamás! ¿Qué era Erik? ¿Qué sentía Erik? ¿Quién vivía allí adentro? Erik se desesperaba, su corazón seguía sin sabor, mientras azotaba su lengua. Raven entonces se rio de él, de manera juguetona mientras chupaba sus propios dedos, degustando la sangre. Esa risa le recordó a alguien. Pero no podía recordar a quién.

-Es tan triste esto, Erik. Me das lástima. No conocer el sabor de tu corazón. Te pierdes lo mejor de ti.- Ella decía mientras lo miraba a él y volvió a reírse; Erik entonces recordó. Charles. Claro, el Empíreo tenía nombre. Era él. Charles no era el sabor de su corazón, era lo que Charles le hacía sentir a dicho corazón. Ese sentir que debilitaba a todo ser humano, a todo hombre. Ese sentimiento que enternecía cualquier carne. No era amor, no era resentimiento. Era algo abstracto, algo desigual. Sus ojos se abrieron y miraron a la hermana de Charles y le dijo en Viejo Blanco: -Meh`k ta, Raven. Tallu pik-gherva yha f´fia ment. (No lo sé, Raven. Ya que mi corazón no conoce fin).- Erik le respondió al terminar de tragar lo que quedaba de su corazón. Raven no entendía y le demandó una respuesta, y él le dijo: -Pik-Kalare Ahtar, Raven. (Mi Suave Empíreo, Raven)- Y Erik se alegró sin mesura alguna y entendió la retorcida tortura que se le había postrado. Se empezó a carcajear y la sangre de su cuerpo deforme empezaba esparcirse más por las flores, mezclándose ambos colores. Raven lo miró escéptica y fúrica le demandó el sabor del corazón y Erik le respondió: -¡Claro que sabe a niño, perra! Con él soy un niño. Somos niños juntos.- Erik le respondió con voz alta, tragó saliva y siguió: -Yo estoy en el Empíreo con él. ¡Qué más dulce sabor que ese! No puedo degustar algo que ya está en mí. Eso que tú pruebas es mi felicidad. Yo soy feliz, no estoy probando nada nuevo; así que saborea bien, zorra, lo que tragas es mi dicha. Deléitate en placeres reales, criatura.- Erik explicó emocionado y ella respondió: -De verdad que estás loco, hombre. Charles si sabe cómo escogerlos.- Raven movía su cabeza de lado y sonreía mientras se alejaba de Erik y seguía riéndose.

-Erik, por favor, me estás asustando. Despierta.- La voz de Charles resonaba en el sueño de Erik; éste sonrió y le dijo a Raven: -No me acordaré de esto para cuando acabe el día, Raven. Pero viviré tranquilo, puesto que poseo el corazón de un infante. Mi alma está intacta y vigente, puedo morir en paz. Puedes venir cuando quieras, Raven. Te espero en calma.- Su voz estaba relajada y ansiaba una respuesta de ella, pero la Zafiria sólo lo miró con lástima y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Erik, Erik, me estás pateando, despierta.- La voz masculina del joven estaba inundada de preocupación y se quejaba; Erik pudo librarse de las ataduras de la pesadilla y ver a Charles quien lo observaba con hondos ojos azules. –Tú nunca pateas, nunca golpeas mientras duermes, amor. ¿Qué pasó?- Charles preguntó y Erik en medio de todo, sólo logró decir: -Lo siento. De verdad, no fue mi intención perturbarte, mi Príncipe.- Erik miraba a su amado con ojos calmados, pero se notaba que su alma estaba en hondo conflicto; Charles entonces dijo: -Está bien, Erik; no me heriste.- Erik podía ver que estaba mintiendo, el cuerpo de Charles tenía dos moretones, uno cerca del ombligo y otro en la pantorrilla; las patadas habían sido fuertes. Erik presenció la muerte de la mentira y abrazó al Zafirio, mientras trataba de no llorar de la confusión y de la pena: -Perdóname. Perdóname, te he herido de nuevo. ¿Es que alguna vez te dejaré de herir? Maldición.- Erik maldijo mientras apretaba el abrazo y repetía: -Te amo, te amo, Charles.- Esas palabras arañaban su corazón Infértil y, así, con el espíritu desgarrado, besó el cuello del Zafirio.

Charles no comprendía este arranque de emociones. Dolor, culpa, pasión y confusión, mutilaban al Rey desde adentro. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué había soñado Erik? Charles quería saber, pero Erik no le permitía con estos actos. ¿Qué era correcto preguntar? ¿Es que en verdad quería saber? Abría y cerraba la boca muchas veces, pero no podía articular algo coherente.

-Yo, yo supongo que tienes sed de tanto fumar. Buscaré agua, ya vuelvo.- Y el Infértil se retiró de la cama sin voltear a ver a Charles, quien quería hablar, pero el silencio lo tenía preso en su desnudez. Erik se puso un pantalón que estaba en suelo y cuando Erik salió de la habitación, Xavier se dio cuenta de que no tenía sed en absoluto.

Erik llegó a la cocina y Ana estaba fregando unos vasos; cuando Ana lo vio se paralizó del miedo y se acordó del meñique de Aleksa en silencio. Erik se sorprendió un poco, pero no le hizo mucho caso, ya que le quitó de las manos un vaso a la señora. Ella sólo jadeó un poco cuando él se lo arrebató con fuerza; Erik bebió del vaso cuando lo llenó con agua y le agradeció. Ella supuso que era por el vaso, pero la verdad era que nadie sabía por qué. –Mujer, dame otro vaso.- Ana le concedió el deseo y le preguntó a Erik: -Señor, por favor, no lastime al Señor Charles. Por favor, él es un buen muchacho.- Erik frunció el ceño por el atrevimiento, pero las facciones de la dulce señora lo hicieron pensar dos veces, ya que emanaban preocupación verídica. –Dulce vieja, nunca le haría daño a nuestro Príncipe; es mi esposo después de todo.- Erik llenó el vaso de Charles con agua nueva y al retirarse de la escena, Ana le dijo: -Señor, la Señora Raven vendrá pronto. En ese momento cuando la enfrente, en cualquier acción que usted tome, dañará a mi joven Señor.- Ana exhaló aire por la nariz y prosiguió: -He escuchado a muchos de sus hombres que ella viene mañana, no sé si es verdad; pero ansío ver qué escoge: a su nación o a su esposo.- Ana le terminó de decir con decisión, mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su vestido color ciruela; Erik se molestó, ya que ella tenía razón y eso le provocaba escozor. El hombre dejó la cocina entonces con vaso en mano.

¿Mañana? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho? Erik, con rapidez buscó a Alex en su dormitorio; Alex estaba leyendo un libro y tenía un pantalón negro encima nada más. Erik le reclamó la tardanza de la noticia de Raven y el joven respondió, dejando el libro de lado: -Mi Rey, en el Sur no acostumbramos a decirle a nuestro Rey cuando viene un enemigo. Nuestra defensa es la mejor y siempre neutralizamos el peligro. Sólo le avisamos la derrota del enemigo. Nunca hemos perdido un combate en nuestra Casa. La Casa Frost…- Erik le cortó en seco, con lo siguiente: -No me importa lo que pase en Casa de Emma. ¡Esta es mi Casa ahora! ¿Es que están dementes? ¿Acaso sabes con cuántos hombres viene esa chica mañana? Nos triplican fácilmente, hombre. Estamos jodidos, Alex. Es mi culpa, nunca debí dejar a tantos Sureños aquí.- Dijo Erik arrepentido y procedió a beberse el vaso con agua. A la mierda la sed de Charles. El Rey arrojó el vaso de vidrio al suelo con extrema ferocidad. ¿Qué era esto? Alex se molestó y se levantó: -Señor, el ejército Sureño está preparado a morir con usted.- El joven lo decía en serio y tenía el pecho inflado con orgullo dogmático. Erik se molestó aún más: -Pues yo no estoy dispuesto a morir con ustedes, malditos maniacos de mierda. ¡Nos van a cojer a todos mañana! Guardarle esta información al Rey es inaudito. Yo…- Erik respiró con dureza: -Yo no quería morir todavía. Tengo tantas cosas que hacer; oh, niño.- Erik le dijo con mirada perdida: -Yo hubiera dado mi vida por ustedes.- El hombre se volteó para salir de la habitación y Alex gritó: -¡¿Entonces nos va a abandonar, Señor?! No se acobarde, que morir es un honor.- Alex arregló unos cabellos dorados suyos al final del discurso, ya que se había alterado demasiado. Erik gruñó y fue hacia donde estaba el Sureño y le dijo: -Un hombre no abandona a otro hombre, Alex. Tal vez debiste de pensar eso al haberme ocultado la verdad. Me has condenado a morir aquí, con un puñado de Infértiles que no saben lo que va a pasar. Dime Alex, ¿cómo quieres que le diga a mis hombres que van a morir mañana? ¡Dime!- Erik cacheteó al joven y se retiró con violencia.

Erik nada más tenía horas de ventaja. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se dirigió al cuarto de Hank y tocó la puerta fuertemente cuatro veces. Hank le atendió molesto y desnudo: -¿Qué pasa, hermano?-  La voz de Hank estaba cansada, pero Hank sabía que era algo grave por la manera de tocar la puerta. –Raven llega mañana.- Le dijo Erik a su mejor amigo con miedo agonizante.


	22. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la esperaaaaaaaaaaaa   
> Estuve haciendo mil cosas y no se me ocurría un final que me agradase  
> He aquí el final  
> Gracias a todos por leer y estar atentos!

Raven, al abrir las puertas de la Casa, esperando encontrarse miles de hombres y una Casa totalmente descuidada; pero lo que encontró fue la Casa Xavier tal y como la encontró. El piso pulido, los ornamentos en su lugar, los cuadros derechos le daban la bienvenida; sus hombres hablaban un bullicio Verdiciano en el cual ella podía rescatar palabras de asombro genuino, puesto que la Casa estaba llena de salvajes invasores.

La ausencia de tales personas la estaba preocupando, mientras recorría la casa con sus hombres, ¿Y Charles?, ¿Habían huido?, ¿Era una trampa?

El único ser que apareció entre el silencio fue Gestalt, que le dijo a Raven desde la silla en la que estaba sentado en el salón: -Por favor, señora Raven; escúcheme atentamente.- Él estaba temblando levemente pero en los rincones de su mente, estaba aterrorizado. Ella se detuvo en el instante al ver que el hombre mayor le habló secamente, pero con un cariño enterrado en la oración. La Zafiria asintió entonces, alzando su mano izquierda que forjaba un puño muy ceñido, dándole entender a sus hombres que estuvieran alerta y a la espera de futuras ordenes; y así, el hombre continuó: -Por órdenes del Rey Erik, debo leerle este papel, señora mía…- Gestalt desenrolló un papel que tenía sobre sus piernas y empezó a leer con decencia y claridad: -“Estimada Princesa Xavier; después de su ausencia en Zafiria, como usted sabrá, nos asentamos aquí, quiero agradecerle  de antemano por su posesión de un pueblo y sirvientes tan leales y útiles, son personas llenas de sentimientos tersos y fuertes. Aunque me gustaría detenerme aquí y detallar todas las intensas vivencias que nos ha traído la estancia en la Casa de Xavier, no podría por cuestiones de tiempo y estilo en este pequeño mensaje. Perdió, junto a su hermano, la oportunidad de convertirse en propietarios de Zafiria, ya que, debido a la muerte de su ilustradísimo (nótese la falacia, Princesa) padre, no hubo competencia que se resistiera como era debido al Golpe de Hierro.

Suba y enfrénteme sola, querida Princesa, que su hermano la espera (quien ha sido tratado justamente); para ser justos, le contaré lo que encontrará al llegar a la oficina de su difunto padre arriba…”- Gestalt se acomodó en su asiento y tragó saliva para leer mejor lo siguiente: -“Se encontrará con su hermano, con su sirvienta Aleksa, con mi mejor hombre, Hank, a su vieja amiga Emma y su sirvienta, y con mi persona. Más nadie, mi estimada, soy hombre de mi palabra; pero si siente la necesidad suba con dos hombres más, pero le prometo que no los usará. Arriba encontrará lo que se merece: una nueva oportunidad.

Su autor, Rey Erik de Los Que Nacen Entre La Nieve Perpetua y Rey Contingente de Zafiria.”- Gestalt enrolló de nuevo el papel y miró a su señora.

La Zafiria parpadeó lentamente cuatro veces y de la nada empezó a soltar carcajadas anormales y desmesuradas; llorando de la risa gritó al viento: -¡¿Después de escuchar tantas historias, me sales con esto, Erik?! ¿Le tienes miedo a una mujer? JAJAJAJAJA…- La risa se desbordaba de tal manera que se convirtió en saliva que salía de los finos labios de la joven. Gestalt no podía creer lo que veía, toda la compostura y seriedad que siempre vestía a la muchacha se había desvanecido de golpe. La risa no parecía tener fin, hasta Raven tuvo que sobarse las costillas del dolor, pero su armadura no permitía realizar la tarea de manera eficaz, y fue así que ella tratando de calmarse, vio a su tía arrastrarse por el piso desde donde estaba Gestalt y llegó hacia donde estaba ella, y susurrando, subió su cabeza y le dijo: -Todo esto es tuyo, no dejarás que este salvaje silvestre te lo quite.- Cosa que repetía una y otra vez mientras besaba las botas de la joven. Raven tembló un poco y entendió que esa actitud que había adoptado no era acorde, pero… -Se siente tan bien, acéptalo, tómalo es nuestro regalo.- Le dijo amorosamente Emma desde el cuello y la abrazó desde atrás.

Raven no se había dado cuenta de que el silencio que ella estaba confeccionando era longevo, y sus hombres junto a Gestalt la miraban con sorpresa y algunos la miraban hasta con miedo. Las visiones ácidas estaban curtiendo el momento  y no le dejaban desenvolverse con naturalidad. –Deténganse, ahora no.- murmuró muy bajamente. Esos fantasmas la halaban a la locura, pero ella se estaba resistiendo, tenía que ayudar a su hermano y lograr retornar el brillo a la Casa. Después de ese silencio, ella sepultó el minuto drástico atrás y llamó a dos hombres para que la acompañasen e indicó que esperasen allí, que el Rey había jurado por Caos por su seguridad, así que todo estaría bien.

Raven agradeció a Gestalt por todo y con decisión fue al despacho de Kurt, y vio como Erik estaba vestido de manera elegante, se encontraba sentado en el escritorio y la miraba con ojos carentes de rabia, más bien eran comprensivos; la mujer siguió registrando la habitación en busca de Charles y lo encontró con Aleksa, quien estaba cerca de la ventana; pero Raven se dio cuenta de que la mucama estaba esquelética, pálida, tenía terribles ojeras y su cabellos lustroso, se había vuelto opaco y desigual, eran jirones lo que tenía por cabello, Raven ahondó su seriedad cuando vio a un salvaje junto a Emma; ella supuso que ese sería Hank, se veía como un joven atleta, pero cuando vio a su vieja amiga, le dijo esquivando la mirada: -Te dije que no volvieras a verme.- Emma no respondió, sólo agarró a Hank fuertemente del brazo, las emociones que le causaba la voz de Raven eran agudas y se esparcían por su piel como metal líquido. La joven esclava se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en una esquina viendo a la Zafiria con sutileza, detallando bien a la torturadora de su ama.

-Bienvenida a casa, Princesa Raven.- Le dijo a Raven invitándola a pasar. Ella le rspondió: -No es mi casa, Erik. Ya no más. No mientras tú estés.- Le dijo con simpleza y delicadeza, aunque la oración era como una flecha directo al corazón del Infértil.

Erik sólo dibujó una sonrisa, y dijo: -Charles, ven, saluda a tu hermana.- Y Charles corriendo fue abrazarla, ella le devolvió el apretón pero sólo le susurró: -¿Por qué no te fuiste con el oro que te dejé?- Y él  le respondió con tristeza: -No pude.- 

Raven revisó a su hermano con la mirada y veía que estaba bien físicamente, pero le preguntó: -¿Por qué Erik te llama Charles y no Francis?- La mirada de Raven estaba preocupada, pero Charles sonrió y le respondió: -Porque gracias a Erik, Francis no existe.-

Ella asintió no muy convencida, luego hablarían sobre el asunto, y le dijo a Erik: -Han pasado demasiadas cosas, Erik, que tú me vas a explicar.- La voz tenía una furia naciente que prometía desastres.

Erik no respondía, sólo tenía ojos para Charles quien seguía abrazando a su hermana con profundo aprecio y veía cómo casi lloraba debido a la felicidad que le causaba el tocarla, Charles estaba tan feliz que Erik sabía que no escuchaba nada más, sólo el latir de su hermana. Así que el que respondió fue Hank: -Princesa, supongo que quiere reclamar el trono.- Le dijo Hank sin moverse de su sitio. Raven lo miró con calma, pero veía cómo su mamá se asomaba por el hombro del Infértil y escuchaba en la voz de su madre: -Amor mío, mátalos a todos, hazlo por nosotros.- Su madre parecía una serpiente, deslizándose y estirándose por el cuerpo flaco de Hank, la voz de su madre era tóxica, pero estaba pigmentada con un amor inconcebible.

Raven respondió: -Pues, claro que sí, pero antes de eso, quiero hacer algo.- Se volteó y le dijo a sus hombres que se retiraran puesto que vio que el Rey había cumplido su promesa, los hombres accedieron y se retiraron. Ella se volteó y alejó un poco a su hermano, acto seguido, le pidió a Emma que se acercara hacia ella. Emma asintió y se paró enfrente de ella, la luz de la ventana dejaba ver el vestido blanco y liso que tenía la Sureña, el cual se veía suave al tacto, y destellaba con su cabello casi platinado. Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos y Raven lo que hizo fue abofetear a la Sureña con tremenda fuerza. Emma con la cabeza volteada levemente por el golpe brusco, se sobó la mejilla quejándose. Hank se alteró y empezó a dirigirse hacia allá, pero Erik con un gruñido lo impidió.

Emma la miró con rabia y le replicó con burla: -¡Raven! Nunca mencionaste que la forma de matarme sería a cachetadas.- Emma quería lanzársele encima, pero lo que trató de hacer fue lanzarle una cachetada, pero Raven la atajó con facilidad, Emma entonces trató de darle con la otra mano y aun así, Raven la agarró. Charles murmuraba el nombre de la Zafiria para que ella reaccionara, pero su hermana no estaba allí.

Emma insistía en soltarse del agarre, pero Raven la tenía amarrada en un agarre férreo. Emma estaba extrañada, ya que la princesa no hablaba, sólo la miraba fijamente, pero Emma empezó a sentir que el agarre forzaba el cuerpo de la Sureña hacia el suelo, hasta que la mujer quedara arrodillada ante Raven, entonces se quejaba del dolor y le pedía que la soltara, pero Xavier empeñó más fuerza y Emma empezó a chillar del dolor.

-¡Basta, le romperás las muñecas!- Gritó Charles, para hacerla entrar en razón, pero aun así la mujer sólo ponía más fuerza. –Erik, ¡Haz algo!- Charles, Hank, Aleksa y Lily miraron con ojos punzantes al Rey, pero él negó con la cabeza. Charles maldijo en voz alta y salió corriendo de la habitación, nadie se movió a buscarlo. Emma lloraba del dolor y le pedía piedad pero la mujer le replicó: -Vamos a ver cómo dibujas ahora, maldita.- Raven culminó con risas siniestras mientras la presión torturaba a la Sureña.

Fue cuando Raven sintió un objeto filoso en su nuca: -Suéltala, hermana.- Fue entonces que ella reaccionó y soltó a su antigua amiga. Emma lloraba con las manos temblorosas acostada en el piso. Lily lloraba en voz baja, viendo cómo se retorcía su ama y Hank sólo observaba con sumo dolor lo que sucedía, mientras Aleksa y Erik miraban la escena con curiosidad.

-Charles, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le dijo Raven con voz sepulcral sin voltearse, Charles le respondió igual de serio: -Deteniéndote, le ibas a quebrar los huesos. Raven, dime qué sucede, dímelo ya. ¿Es tu prio…- Pero fue interrumpido por un movimiento involuntario de su brazo que sujetaba su espada. El brazo que sostenía la espada con fuerza cortó por debajo de la nuca a Raven, hiriéndola de muerte, desatando su trenza larga y rubia, dejando mechones a medio cortar, rodeando el cuerpo languideciente; todo fue posible gracias al movimiento sagaz de Lily, quien empujó el codo de Charles y su rapidez grácil hizo todo posible sin que se diera cuenta alguien, sólo Erik logró captar cuando se levantó con determinación, pero más nada.

El brazo de Charles se inundó con temblores ponzoñosos, que se expandieron hasta sus rodillas; con rapidez removió la espalda del nacimiento de la espalda de su hermana y ella sólo se quejó y susurró el nombre de su hermano junto con la palabra: -T-Traición- Ella escupía sangre y sentía su cuerpo moverse como las olas del mar en una tormenta. ¿Cómo podía su hermano matarla? ¿Después de tanto?

Emma dejó de llorar por el impacto de la situación y acomodándose en el piso empezó a gritar un nombre, no era el de Raven, era el de otra persona, pero la princesa no lograba captar palabra alguna, los sentimientos le sangraban por la espalda y por la boca. Sus rodillas ya habían tocado el suelo, ahora su cuerpo era el que estaba totalmente sobre el piso mientras se ahogaba con su sangre. Ella dirigió los ojos a su hermano buscando razones, pero él sólo miraba a la sirvienta de Emma con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido allá sin que ella la hubiera visto? ¿Había sido ella? ¿Quién la había apuñalado en realidad?

Charles entonces la miró con lágrimas en el rostro y sujetó su cabeza, mientras negaba la suya, así no podían ser las cosas, así no. Ella no terminó de entender la realidad del asunto, su madre y padre estaban junto a Charles, cuyas lágrimas caían sobre Raven en una mueca horrenda de dolor profundo e inconsolable. Ella podía leer en sus labios el nombre suyo, pero más nada; este era el fin de su enfermedad y su vida. Estaba bien, estaba bien; en su silencio, ella musitó: -Gra…cias, herma…- Y murió.

Charles lloraba más desconsoladamente mientras sujetaba la cabeza de su hermana en manos incapaces y débiles, gritando su nombre se quedó estático en la escena y vio cómo la muerte despertaba a su hermana de su sueño.

-Por Caos.- Dijo Aleksa en voz baja mientras tapaba su boca, para disimular el momento horrendo y pútrido. Hank no podía decir nada, no sabía qué decir y Erik sólo podía ver a Charles, ya que sabía que él se echaba la culpa de todo. Las espadas eran de él después de todo.

El drama que se explayaba enfrente de Lily, sólo la hicieron ver a su ama con ojos llenos de esperanza: -Ama, ya no habrá tormento que la aceche por las noches. Sólo yo, ama. ¡Sólo yo!- Para Emma todo esto era una exageración, todo esto era una sátira, Raven, la diosa de armadura azul tenía que levantarse en cualquier momento y abrazarla, pero eso nunca pasó; Emma con dificultad se paró y se dirigió con mirada atónita hacia su esclava y le movió el cuello a un lado mientras acercaba sus labios hacia el juvenil cuello y dijo: -Entonces mi tormento serías tu.- Y así fue cómo Emma con dentadura febril y vigorosa mordió la yugular de la joven Radú, afincándose hasta arrancar un gran pedazo de carne y escupirlo al piso. Lily cayó al suelo con gran dolor cerca de Raven mezclando ambas sangres y mirando a su ama con infinita confusión. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Ahora fue cuando Hank se acercó a Emma y la abrazó, susurrándole consuelos, pero ella sólo miraba su primer asesinato en el suelo junto el amor fallido de su vida. Todo había pasado tan rápido, Charles había escuchado todo y visto el mordisco, pero ahora sólo miraba a Erik y le preguntó: -¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?! Tú eres el Rey, ¡tú tienes que evitar estas atrocidades!, ¿por qué, Erik?- Pero Erik no respondía, sólo miraba a su pareja con ojos expectantes, tranquilos y tristes.

-¡¿POR QUÉ, DESGRACIADO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- Charles en su desespero, terminó como Emma, como una persona privada de modales, compostura y quicio. Erik se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia Hank y le dijo: -Hank.- Pero el Infértil estaba con su amiga en un abrazo tenso y lleno de emoción, fue entonces cuando Erik alzó la voz: -¡Hank!.- El Indomable se volteó a verlo y Erik le dijo: -Como Rey te ordeno lo siguiente, tomarás mi puesto como Rey, puesto renuncio a él. Soy un Infértil castrado e incompetente, por ende, como lo dice la Blanca, tú tomarás mi lugar.- Erik lo miró con detenimiento y Hank sabía que no se le podía cuestionar a Erik en momentos así; le dijo: -Pero mi Rey, usted es el hombre más capaz que conozco. Usted no me ha preparado.- Le dijo a Erik, habiendo dejado atrás a Emma en su shock. Charles estaba furioso, ¿cómo podía hablar de política en un momento tan critico?

-Claro que te he preparado, hermano mío. Todos estos años te he impartido mi conocimiento, sé que los has recibido de manera eficiente y eficaz. Hoy, abandono el título de todas mis tierras. ¡Qué Caos sea testigo!- Erik habló con seriedad mientras posó su mano sobre el pecho de su mejor amigo, Hank le devolvió el gesto: -Que la Madre de Todo nos bendiga a todos.- Le dijo aceptando su nuevo rol.

Charles se levantó y le reclamó a Erik: -¿Qué está pasando? ¡Tú no puedes renunciar así! ¿No ves lo que acaba de pasar? ¡La Casa Xavier no tendrá representante! Yo soy el Rey ahora, yo…- Le dio un vistazo rápido a su hermana. –Yo soy el Rey, puesto que Raven ya no está, yo, nuestra Unión, Erik no entiendo.- Charles se había calmado, pero su confusión se había aumentado, la habitación daba vueltas.

Erik agarró al príncipe por los hombros y le explicó: -Charles, es por lo que acaba de pasar que esto necesita discutirse ahora. Sólo nosotros sabemos lo que pasó, hay que planear los siguientes pasos antes de que Obsidia nos caiga encima. La Casa Xavier sí tendrá representante, serán Hank y Aleksa, ellos serán Rey y Reina; no sé si Raven te explicó, pero en Zafiria y en Verdicia hay una ley que permite que gente de cualquier proveniencia pueda sentarse en la cabeza de la Casa.- Erik trató de explicarle, pero Charles miraba la ventana, esperando entender más, pero no lograba resolver la tensión que sentía encima.

El Infértil continuó: - Sé que no quieres ser Rey, Charles; ya yo he terminado mis asuntos aquí, no he podido ser Rey desde que tú… Tú sabes. – Erik veía a Charles, pero este seguía mirando la ventana.

-Yo no puedo… Yo debo ser el Rey, mi Casa, mi familia.- Erik lo cortó: -Tienes que elegir: o el puesto de Rey o yo. Yo no quiero seguir aquí, Empíreo mío. No te forzaré a nada, tú puedes aun ser Rey.- Charles le dedicó la mirada y le dijo: -Yo… yo quiero ir contigo, yo, y-yo… Erik no…- Y Charles vomitó en el piso de repente, no aguantaba el mareo que tenía encima, no sabía qué hacer, qué debía hacer; el vómito cayó sobre los pies de Lily.

Erik estaba muy preocupado, entendía al joven príncipe y cómo el peso de una nación caía sobre él.

-Niño, no seas estúpido. Tú no estás preparado para enfrentarte a una nación solo. Me iré con mis hombres hasta asentar bien el reinado del Indomable. Raven era la indicada, todos lo sabemos; es una lástima que enloqueciera y muriera, pero la vida es así, acéptala niño.- Le dijo Emma con amargura y veracidad, limpiándose sangre de la boca.

Aleksa se acercó a Hank y le apretó la muñeca, Hank la abrazó y le dijo en un susurro: - No, ella tiene razón.- Aleksa sólo podía ver qué pasaba al lado del brazo del Infértil.

Charles masculló el nombre de Erik y se fue desmayando, él lo atajó y dejó que se desvaneciera por completo.

 

Cuando Charles se despertó estaba en una cama no muy cómoda, la luz se derretía desde la ventana y manchaba la sábana que lo cubría; el calor era como una capa espesa que hizo a Charles desechar la sábana que lo cubría, y confundido, empezó a tocar su cuerpo en busca de desnudez, pero lo que encontró fue ropa delgada adherida a su piel. Xavier recordó a su hermana en un momento breve, pero el recuerdo se volvió elástico y pesado, por ende, Charles se quedó acostado pensando en Raven ahogándose en ríos de sangre por un buen rato.

No lloró, no podía. El suceso fue tan sagaz y mórbido que no le permitía captar; el frío se hizo presente en su interior para hacerle compañía a su soledad, pero el calor de la ventana azotaba sus sentimientos. ¿Ahora qué pasaría? Sintió la habitación moverse levemente de lado a lado, como si estuviera flotando sobre el mar, pero decidió no hacerle caso a tal cosa y siguió hundiéndose en el resentimiento agrio.

Charles ni se dio cuenta cuando Erik se sentó en el otro lado de la cama y empezó a acariciar su hombro lleno de pecas. El tacto era alienígeno a pesar de ser cándido, era ajeno a pesar de ser tan cercano. Erik no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación, así que siguió tocándolo suavemente mientras lo observaba con ojos calmados. Charles no dijo nada y permitió que el gesto continuara, hasta que Erik decidió abrazarlo por la espalda y respirar el sudor de su cuello.

El joven le dijo con voz quebrada: -No voy a llorar, amor. No vas a ver eso, porque no puedo llorar más.- La voz era vacía y lejana, como un suspiro en un desierto. –No te censures, no hay de qué apenarse.- Su tono era suave como la brisa y tan verdadera como la muerte misma; Charles no quería hablar, todo había pasado tan rápido que no pudo encontrar hilos para tejer una conversación.

-Charles, ¿no notas algo extraño en el aire?- Erik seguía acariciando la piel del Zafirio, tratando de que este respondiera, pero Charles le respondió de manera vacía: -No.- Erik entonces replicó: -Estamos en un barco, Charles.- Xavier entonces se volteó de manera repentina y miró a Erik a los ojos y le respondió con voz fúnebre: -Es imposible, Erik. Estábamos en Zafiria, son días para llegar al mar.- La voz de Charles era profunda y honda en confusión inacabable.

-Charles, lo que te voy a mostrar es sorprendente, quiero que te prepares.- La mirada del Infértil prometía seriedad y el joven asintió. Erik entonces se quitó la camisa y le mostró su hombro izquierdo, estaba marcado con cicatrices que nunca antes había visto, se veían antiguas, pero ambos sabían que eran nuevas. Era un espiral que abrazaba todo el gombro y se extendía hasta su cuello y codo, el color rosado asaltaba la atención de la piel blanca y acuchillaba toda asimetría, era limpia y uniforme, no hecha por un Obsidiano.

-Cuando te desmayaste,- Charles tocó las cicatrices con cuidado, experimentando el nuevo roce, -Hank y Emma estuvieron preparados para quedarse y entablar un Reinado en tu Casa, los sirvientes  accedieron y el pueblo se tornó dócil, todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien. No era normal. Todos parecían entender esta lógica recién nacida, pero yo sabía que no todo podía ser tan perfecto; te puse en tu cama y junto a ti, en esa intimidad plácida, recé a la Madre de Todo para que me explicara este artilugio.- Erik pausó, tragó saliva y vio a su Empíreo, quien le devolvía la mirada con igual fervor.

-Ella no respondía. Le rogaba y se hacía la sorda conmigo, estaba molesta conmigo. Le pedí en mi desesperación que me guiara a hacer o correcto, a hacer lo que a ella le complacía, y fue entonces cuando vi a Pan al lado tuyo, acostado y brillando con un fulgor extravagante. Pan, me dijo con voz de mujer risueña que me lastimara que le mostrara el verdadero sufrir, pero yo no entendía la petición, temía que jugase conmigo, pero lo que estaba haciendo en realidad era probar mi fe mortal. Ella captó mi necedad, y el niño sacó un cuchillo de tus entrañas, era como si, como si…- Erik estaba extraviado en sus memorias y no podía ver las facciones del Príncipe. –Como si el cuchillo hubiese sido gestado por tu interior, era un momento netamente orgánico y rapaz. El niño muerto se rio de mi perturbación y procedió a agarrar mi mano para empezar a tallar esto que ves. Esto que ves es perfecto,- sobaba la cicatriz con la mano de Charles y el joven soltó aire lentamente que tenía contenido –porque no lo ha hecho humano alguno.-

Erik besaba la mano de Charles y siguió: -El dolor fue tan avasallante, que me hizo añorar el sol fulminante del Valle.- Charles y Erik aguardaron un breve momento, para reponer la cuestión, y el Infértil prosiguió: -Me ordenó que no gritase, porque de otra manera, te lo hubiese hecho a ti… Cuando iba cerca del cuello, empecé a llorar y el niño de forma venal agarró mi entrepierna y me dijo que si seguía llorando se lo haría a mi pene, y rio en carcajadas femeninas.- Charles sabía que la Diosa podía ser cruel y retorcida, pero no tan enferma.

-Cuando culminó, Pan lamió las heridas y cicatrizaron al instante. Me dijo: “Tendrás lo que deseas, hombre; porque así tu padre lo quiso; moveré todo mi tablero para que todo encaje en su lugar, tú estás destinado a obtener lo que ansías. No encontrarás molestias en tu camino, y los caballos que te guíen volarán con la velocidad de los astros; todo esto es mi humilde regalo. Acéptalo, hijo. Tú padre murió para esto, Erik. Tú conocerás la plenitud.” El niño me dijo con voz infantil, inocente mientras besaba las heridas para absorber más sangre; Charles la elación del momento fue tan mórbida que cuando terminó de hablar, Pan se fue.- Erik miró a Charles y le preguntó si entendía lo que sucedía, Xavier asintió.

-Espero así demostrarte esta fortuna, amor mío. La lógica es enemiga de Caos, y en sus planes, no se obra bajo ésta.- Charles comprendió la situación entonces.

 

Cuando llegaron a la Isla Domus, ambos hombres estaban desviados, no sabían qué hacer, no sabían de verdad. Con reinos perdidos, con casas rotas, ambos hombres se tenían solamente el uno al otro. Aprendieron que los nativos de la Isla eran hombres y mujeres de bien, les dieron de comer y enseñaron a cómo convivir entre ellos con la Nueva Religión, de la cual ningún Obsidiano había escuchado.

 

En la quinta noche, se celebraba la iniciación, en la cual se tenían relaciones sexuales en frente de la población Amatista. Charles y Erik estaban apenados, dudaron muchas veces antes de acceder.

En la noche, cuando la Luna los iluminaba, ambos hombres salieron a la plaza, donde varios los esperaban, todos contentos, pues nuevas personas se anexarían a la familia; Xavier temblaba, mientras el Infértil lo abrazaba y le aseguraba que todo estaría bien. Erik ya no cuestionaba los designios divinos, ya que entendió el sacrificio de su padre y aprendió a amarlo y a comprenderlo.

Se empezaron a desnudar y a besar, ambos estaban inseguros, pero trataron de ignorar la locura a su alrededor, Erik empezó el acto con gentileza, pero las personas hacían sonidos de descontento, exclamando que no había pasión primal en el acto. Charles no entendía qué sucedía, pero Erik captó las señales y avanzó el tempo. El Príncipe se quejaba pero podía ver cómo las personas a su alrededor se movían en felicidad absoluta. Todo era extraño, inhumano, ilógico.

Erik, en medio de su descontrol, se movía más feroz y pronunciaba de manera borrosa el nombre de su amado; el joven sólo lo miraba en su llanto y gemía del dolor y placer estrambótico de la situación. Erik, cuando acabó, dejó a Charles sobre el piso en derrota; y ambos hombres cansados escucharon estruendosos aplausos.

Eran parte de la plenitud.


End file.
